Underworld: Eternal Life
by TheMoosey
Summary: Charli may be Lucien's daughter, but her life had been torn in two. With a traitor death dealer, Marcus has a duty. But now there are four hybrids. One himself, two the hated enemy and the other Marcus kept a special place in his heart...r
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! This is my first fan fic.it's a sequel to Underworld which is an extremely good movie and if you haven't watched it don't read this fan fic yet! I can't wait for the second Underworld to come out, so I wrote my own version. If at any chance you see *** it just means that the characters, scene, point of view has changed in someway. I was just having a creative burst and look what came out of it! I hope you all like it! Please review! Many thanks, Elisa  
  
I don't own anything from the Underworld movie, novels, comics, etc. that has to deal with Underworld and its amazing writers.  
  
Michael quickly followed Selene through the busy streets. She wanted to hurry before help was on its way or she was running from what she had just done. She didn't think of that only of the thought of killing the one thing she thought was her savior that she though was the most important thing left in her life. For almost three centuries she thought wrong.  
  
Michael took few quick glances at Selene. He knew they were headed back to his apartment so they can gather some stuff. Her forehead dripped with blood, and the animal inside of Michael wanted to kick the ruby liquid off, but he held back. He could tell she was thinking as sadness filled her eyes, and all the human in him wanted to do was to hold his arms around her and comfort her hoping this night would last forever. But once again he held back.  
  
Michael had to pick up his pace just to keep up with the vampire. She was used to walking this fast and she could easily head Michael's feet slap against the wet concrete. It was still raining. She heard a soft rip and quickly turned around to see a silver beer bottle cap had cut Michael's foot. Worry spread across her face like fire even though she knew that he barely felt it. He picked it out of his foot and dropped it inside a sewer against the street. He took another glance at her and just as his eyes fell upon her beauty she, like fire, turned away and started walking again this time quicker.  
  
***  
  
Erika went to join the other Vampires in the awakening of Marcus, their last elder. She felt it to be a bad omen and too quick to awaken the last elder in the same night as two were killed. One by there very own kind. She recognized only a few of her family probably because she used to be so occupied with Kraven. Disgusting just thinking about him, and how obvious it was that he was a traitor and how hideous of her to love something so vile. She may have at least felt sorry for his death is he had ever shown her any kind of notice, but it was only to Selene he cared for. Kahn and some of the other death dealers had shown up about an hour ago all wounded. He had told everyone about the traitors Kraven and Selene. A hint of sadness and hurt came to his voice when he mentioned Selene. Erika knew that they were the closest of friends. Some of the death dealers who were able to walk attended the awakening including Nathaniel's older brother Griffin and Nathaniel's oldest son Marlem. Marlem looked about seventeen with his dark brown hair soft as moonlight blocked the view of what would have been emerald gems for eyes. He looked more of his dead mother than of his father to which his younger brother Connor looked like Nathaniel with soft dirty blonde hair, who, being the age of 9, could not attend the awakening.  
  
The vampires formed together in front of the foot thick stone doors that led to the tombs of elders. When the doors and windows opened all twenty vampires were met with shocked faces. Marcus was already awake.  
  
***  
  
Michael's door was still ajar from the night when Selene went looking for him. Michael quickly passed Selene, who paced herself as she walked in, and grabbed a black back pack and started to pack it with clean clothes, toothpaste, a few pictures from when Selene had looked at them, and a first aid kit.  
  
"No need to hurry, unless you're going alone," Selene said with her soft, yet firm voice. Michael's instinct made him look at the clock. It was only half an hour till dawn. Selene gazed at Michael his hair, once again, fell in his eyes and left a mysterious look about him. His face changed from determination to understanding. He let out an uneasy sigh as he sat down on his full sized bed. He looked at Selene hoping she would come and sit next to him. To his quiet surprise and pleasure she did. Upset he hadn't thought of it before he got up and shut the door and closed the curtains thankful they would keep the sun's UV rays quiet.  
  
"Well then here," he reached into his closet and grabbed a t-shirt and  
black sweats, "I don't think sleeping in leather would be very  
comfortable," handing her the clothes. The ends of her mouth curled  
barely enough for Michael to see. "I think I'll be fine for today, but" Selene left her words hanging. Never had she lost her words. She was always stubborn and always knew what to say, she even said too much at some times. Michael nodded and dropped his backpack.  
  
"Then I'll go get something for you." He said with slight caution.  
  
"You're not going back to the manor. Marcus will surely be awakened. You will be dead before you reach the front door." Fear, for the first time, was drawn upon Selene's face.  
  
"They will all be asleep, even Marcus, I'll be out of there in no time along with a few of your belongings."  
  
"It's impossible the entire house is shut down in the day now that we no longer have out sun guardians." Selene hid her worry and stood firm by her words.  
  
Michael gave up, he didn't want to upset her, nor worry her. "I'm sorry. I won't go for your things." He looked at her apologetically, "I. It's just not fair." He stuttered his words. She responded quickly, "It hasn't been fair since my family died and I was lied to for the past centuries."  
  
She realized her comeback had hurt Michael; she immediately turned her tone down and quietly like a cat took the clothes and changed.  
  
Michael took his shirt off and climbed inside the black covers. Selene's eyes widen a bid in surprise. He responded to her look, "I don't own a couch." The curve of his lips curved into a sly devilish smile. Selene awkwardly crawled next to him. A hunger feeling of him was extremely unknown. She neatly fit into his arms and rested on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat calmly and even though he had been in darkness for days she could feel the warmth radiate from a lifetime on his body. Her heart quickened pace as it ached for more warmth. The same warmth she missed for three hundred years. Wanting more she turned her head to his face and to her pleasure Michael had been staring at her the entire time. He kissed her delicate face, her lips as cold as ice, but as warm as a summer's day. He continued with small kisses down her neck and nestled his face in her hair, breathing in every part of her. Her hand slid up to his chest, and she felt was his chest rise and fall calmly.  
  
She thought about everything she was, everything she said, did, knew (or at least what she thought she knew), and everything she stood for was a lie. Her life was a lie as well as the other covenant members. But she couldn't go and tell them now, not after what she had done. To them she was a traitor. Why was she still on a planet where the people and the sun denied her? She didn't matter especially after all the Lycans she killed, and how many she watched die. No one in this world could accept her. She had no where to go.  
  
Michael read her thoughts as if they were screaming from her head. He pulled her closer, if that was possible, and like silent whispers said to her, "Love can be a purpose for living." He lightly kissed her forehead. Selene awoke from her thoughts at his words. She didn't want him to be right, or did she? She loved her family, her clan members, and obviously the Lycan Hybrid sleeping right next to her, and Lucien would have been a lovable kind of guy if only he were alive. He was finally rejoined with the cause of all this war she thought. She fells asleep at this thought.  
  
***  
  
A few gasps and one faint later they all saw Marcus already in his throne. He seemed weak, but also seemed to recover quite fast from his deep slumber. He has soft blue eyes, black sleek hair that spiked every which way. He smiled at what seemed to be in Erika's direction, but it could have been anyone thought Erika. Kahn was the first to recover and quickly went by his master's side. Erika, the second to recover from the shock, immediately followed Kahn then following her was the rest of the group. They bowed honorably and Kahn started to explain the recent events that have happened during Marcus's sleep. Kahn didn't waste any time, he was known for being direct, as Selene, probably got it from her Erika thought. Marcus looked around, but listened intently. He was happy to see new faces, as well as old. His eyes stopped once again to what seemed like Erika that gave her a welcoming chill that ran down her spine. Kraven never had that affect on her.  
  
*** 


	2. Rebirth and Remembrance

Hey here's chapter 2.thanks for those who helped me with some of the questions about this and the previous chapters. If you see vampire and vampyre spelled both ways I gave up on spelling it with a "y" even though that's the way its supposed to be spelled, it was just that my computer was giving me a hard time, so I just wanted to clear that up! Hope you like it. Please Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the novels, movies, comics etc. Anything that hasn't been in any of the above are mine.  
  
Selene awoke a few minutes before the sun would fall completely. She slowly got up not wakening her precious sleeping Lycan. She went into his bathroom and turned the water on. She let herself soak in the hot shower. She had forgotten all about showers in the past few days. Ten minutes later she shut the water and grabbed the last moss green towel. She stared at herself hard in the white paint chipped mirror. She noticed behind her was Michael's towel that he had used that morning. It had ruby blood all over. He must have bled a lot she thought. She turned back around to find scissors in the cabinet behind the mirror. She started to trim her hair because it was getting a little too clean cut for her. She swiped the scissors a little too hard and cut her neck.  
  
"Damn," she said inspecting the cut which was about an inch and deeper than a scissor cut seemed to give. She nodded it off. And towel dried her hair. She got dressed in an outfit from Michael's closet. Interestingly they were girls' clothes. She wondered where he got them, and at the thought a bit of jealousy began to rise. She felt a bit embarrassed with only a towel to cover her pale skin.  
  
She heard Michael change sides and she looked at him. It was as if he had been staring at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the clothes shutting the door. Just as she let the door click shut. She heard Michael on the other side.  
  
"Hey!" He laughed even though Selene could tell he was upset. A small smile crossed her face for a flicker of a second.  
  
She walked out fully clothed to find Michael with his shirt back on and his green jacket he had on from the first day she saw him. She felt his stare bore into her without looking at him. She wore a blue tank top with a sheer black cover over it which made it look darker blue than it already was. A leather black jacket covered the shirt and came down right below her waist. She wore black pants like her old ones and her own normal boots. She buttoned the black jacket half way up. Whoever the girl was had great taste and loved to party which made Selene wonder more, but she thought Michael wasn't that type of guy.  
  
Michael helped Selene pack some of the girls' clothes in another bag. His eyes crossed her shoulder and saw the blood, still wet. He walked over to her, the animal taking over, and as if he was going to kiss her he pressed his lips on her cut. His hands held her still by her shoulders, not that she tried so hard to resist. He licked her cut. The taste of her blood made Michael weak. So pure, so sweet he thought as he kissed it one more time.  
  
***  
  
Lucien slowly pushed the bullets out of his chest. Thank whatever God is up there that I injected Amelia's blood in time his thoughts went back to the blood in Raze's sack as he dropped it next to the dying Lucien. He got up to find the room empty and quiet. Very quiet. He looked at the hole in the wall. There's something new. Lucien walked to the edge and peered down. He almost fell off with amazement. There lay the oldest and most powerful of the Vampyre clan. Viktor's head was half way decapitated. He lay on the broken concrete. Lucien jumped down into the murky water that was tainted with crimson red of blood. It was unbelievable. For the first time in six hundred years his heart leapt and he was happy, even though he wished it had been him to give Viktor the lifetime scar, but whatever Viktor was dead. He'd gotten his revenge the war was finally near its end.  
  
What's this? Lucien sniffed around the air. He scent caught on a sword that was halfway into the water. He sniffed the sword again to make sure the scent was correct. It was Selene. She destroyed the elder.  
  
"No way," not realizing he had said it aloud. He thought of the death dealer. Viktor was right; she was much like Sonja, in her own ways. He knew she had done it for Michael and for the truth, he could smell the events, she wanted to save her Hybrid. He was thankful. He said a small prayer to his beloved telling her that vengeance was now at peace with him, all that was left to do was reveal the truth.  
  
A grumble was heard behind the Lycan. He sharply turned and saw a hand from behind some more fallen concrete. He looked behind to find his closest friend. Raze lie on the ground on his stomach. His back showed half a dozen silver slash marks deeply cut his dark chocolate skin. Damn those silver whips Lucien thought to himself. Blood has poured everywhere. Lucien hadn't realized how hungry he was till he saw the blood and smelled fresh meat. With lycan instincts he turned the fellow lycan over on his back to see the chest was just as bad as the back, if not worse. The black lycan mumbled from the change in position. Lucien knew his friend would die very soon and out of animal hunger and animal loyalty he bit his friend again, tasting the blood as he had done five hundred and seventy nine years ago.  
  
Lucien knew the memories were about to be shown again.  
  
Raze walked the dampened streets of Paris, France. He was hungry, but he was on a mission from Lucien. He was tracking a group of Vampyres that are new to the world of the undead. He knew they were moving fast. Usually the first time being converted vampires would need blood fast. He had almost lost them when he heard a scream. Raze smiled, they were defiantly new for no vampire would make so much noise. He turned the corner of an apartment building to find five vampires all middle age crowd around a young girl. The young girl used all her energy to rid free of a blonde male vampire.  
  
"Lâche moi" she spoke in rapid French. She saw Raze and begged him, "m'aider dans le nom de dieu!" Raze looked at the beauty that was held in her face. Her honeys colored eyes were filled with tears. Her light brown complexion was soft, and her hair dark and sleek with velvety curls at the bottom. Three of the vampires started to get cocky with their new lives, and headed in Raze's way.  
  
"Part, vous ne savez pas que vous vous recevez dans, " a tall lean vampire commanded Raze.  
  
"My friend says that you are too leave now. You have no idea what the hell you are getting into." Another vampire to his left said with a thick French accent.  
  
Raze smiled and said with a sense of change about him, "I know what he said," Raze cracked his neck and let the change go on, "and don't tell me what to do."  
  
The vampire seemed to like his stupid joke. Obviously their sensed hadn't picked up Razes' Lycan scent. Raze let the first change take place, letting his eyes turn frost blue. He grew inches taller. His young brown skin grew fur and turned into a dark brown almost black. His teeth grew out as he saw his mouth lengthen.  
  
One of the vampires ran, knowing what was about to happen and had enough common sense to know that he was out numbered. He advised his fellow vampires to do the same, for they were no match for a Lycan even if he was only one.  
  
As Raze let his final touches take place he walked to the other two vampires who met him half way. It only took thirty seconds to rip the foul creatures in two. The blonde vampire still had the girl in his hands. His fangs had come out of their sheaths ready to strike his first victim. The vampire let the girl drop when he saw Raze in range of combat mode. Raze didn't give him the chance to put his hands up to defend himself, instead he took his razor sharp nails and dug them into the fiend and ripped him into pieces.  
  
The girl had lost consciousness and didn't move when Raze lifted her and bit her. He let the blood drip into his mouth not spilling anything. Biting a human was like art for him, it had to be done with carefulness and precision. She moaned a bit and he lifted her from the neck and under her knees, his stomach now filled. He carried her like a baby, close to his chest. Her perfume was light and didn't bother Raze like most perfumes did. She was probably shopping with some friends and decided to take a "short- cut" home.  
  
He dropped her on his own bed in his room that Lucien had given him when they bought the mansion. He let the girl wrap herself into the red covers with gold embroidery that created designs on the bed cover. Her head tossed on the gold pillow until it found a good spot to rest. She was beautiful, and Raze admired it. Her eyes fluttered for a bit and whispered words so quiet Raze had to get closer to hear her even with his excellent hearing.  
  
"Merci," Raze understood as she whispered again, "Merci, mon sauveur" 


	3. Runing or hiding

Hey! So many people actually like this stuff, and those who were trying to kill me for Ch.4 well ENJOY! Oh yea sorry about the French stuff. I'm Canadian so it kind of had to be put in there. use my very few talents for something, and if you're dying to know the translations you can just email me at nymoose@sbcglobal.net , but please only leave your comments and helpful hints/corrections on the reviews. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc. I do in fact own anything that was not involved in the amazing process of Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc.  
  
Lucien smiled at Raze's memory. Gabrielle was her name, Elle for short. He started to walk outside dusk was coming along when something caught his eye. Even though it was still day time he wanted to be careful. A familiar face rose from the crowd and came up to Lucien. His hair shimmered in a dark liquid brown. His eye's the same juicy color. He made eye to eye with Lucien. His tight black shirt overlapped khaki cargo pants and was underneath a suede jacket with faux fur lining. The familiar friend brought warmth to Lucien's face.  
  
"Gavin!" Lucien said with a smile, "Damn you got tall!"  
  
Gavin smiled glad to see an old friend, "It's like a growth spurt." Realizing how stupid that sounded he added awkwardly, "for Lycans." He knew that whatever he just said made no sense what so ever.  
  
Lucien was glad to see Gavin even with his weird wacky sense of everything. "So, where's the signature leather jacket that goes along with Gavin?" Lucien asked with curiosity. Gavin was one of the first Lycans to be crossed after the war started. His mom and youngest brother died with the flu, his dad dies of tuberculosis, his younger brother of hepatitis, and his younger sister of pneumonia. When he was bitten he was dying of cancer. Gavin never forgot to say thank you, and every time he saw Lucien he always said it.  
  
"Actually I don't know where it went. I know I wore it to the mansion, but from there I don't know where I put it, so Calvin lent this to me." Lucien smiled and Gavin added with a more tense tone, "Thank you."  
  
Lucien knew what he meant and nodded, "As always the pleasure was mine." Gavin put his hands deep into his pockets, and Lucien knew there was something he wanted. Lucien looked at his friend and asked with a meaningful glare, "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering," Gavin started, "I'm getting kind of hungry, and I haven't turned anyone in a while." He added with one of his charming smiles. Many girls gave second looks towards Gavin, but he always left his charm out of it and only for turning people. Gavin never seemed interested in the girls, though they were very interested in him. Gavin liked to turn people for only one reason. They could live a better life. He always took people from cemeteries because they seemed to be mourning over their lost ones, or people in hospitals, for they were sick. He believed he could cure their sickness like Lucien had done with him. Gavin gave him puppy eyes, and Lucien finally agreed.  
  
"Cemetery or hospital this time?" He asked like a normal everyday question. Gavin pointed in the direction of the cemetery that was half a block away.  
  
Lucien and Gavin arrived at the cemetery a few minutes before the moon would be up. "It looks quite empty tonight." Lucien said with a hint of sadness for they wouldn't find anyone. The only people he could see were a family of four that were about to leave.  
  
"Maybe to your eyes, but this place reeks of sadness somewhere." Gavin said thoughtfully. Lucien hadn't even been paying any attention to his smell, and when Gavin pointed it out, he could smell the sadness.  
  
***  
  
Michael led the way out of the apartment, Selene closely followed. He shut the door and locked it which amused Selene, for he knew he was probably never coming back. They walked out of his apartment building quietly. The streets were still bustling with people trying to get home, the moon had just shown. Selene stopped dead in her tracks, almost too sudden and scared her eyes flashed icy blue, and fangs crept out of their sheaths. It was that smell, not that the smell of Lycan scared her, but the suddenness of a dozen or more Lycans encircling her nose. It threw her off of her feet, like a blast of wind to an autumn leaf. Michael quickly grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. She was surprised that the smell had scared her, but Michael held her hand in comfort, which made her a slight less tense. She knew her reaction was only natural and a reflex action to the scent, but it had still scared her. They were surrounded by them. Michael intertwined his hands in hers which calmed her down, but her eyes still held its icy gaze. Michael didn't even need to look around for anything; his Hybrid senses did that for him.  
  
Michael whispered in her ear, "You reacted extremely fast, I didn't even notice it." She whispered just as soft or softer in his, "It's a reflex you depend on for the safety of your life, but I've never had that smell of so many surprises me."  
  
At this a Lycan came from the misty street. Michael didn't even need to turn around, he felt the Lycan come up to they and he said aloud a calmness leaving his voice, "What do you want?" An old lady carrying grocery bags looked at Michael as if he was crazy. They had scared Selene which made him extremely edgy extremely fast.  
  
"We didn't mean to surprise you sir," Michael smelt him and recognized him as the same Lycan who disguised as a Police man and took Michael away from Selene and back to Lucien. He looked into Pierces' stone gray eyes. Michael's face didn't soften, and he waited for Pierce to continue.  
  
"We've actually come to protect you and you're mate," he winced at the thought of a vampire being a mate, "We need you as our leader for our greatest has fallen." His head was down the entire time except for the mention of mate, where he looked at Selene.  
  
Selene looked in wonder, this was all new to her for a vampire would never beg unless it was life threatening. Selene's eyes wandered over to Michael who hadn't lost his gaze of her. She knew he knew her thought process, amazingly somehow he always knew. Without words he asked her if this was OK with her. Selene thought about what she was being asked.  
  
A part of her wanted so much to agree so she could be with Michael all day everyday, but another part of her asked herself if the Lycans would ever accept her for she had killed many of their kind. Her heart took over and gripped Michael's hand tighter letting him know she was OK.  
  
Pierce glanced at this moment, could it be somehow that they truly are in love, even though they didn't admit it? He thought to himself. A part of him was jealous for it took a Lycan maybe a long time to find a true mate.  
  
Michael reluctantly took his eyes off of Selene, fearing he may lose her if he looked away, like Lucien did Sonja.  
  
"We have a mansion about half a mile from here." Pierce explained. He saw the surprised look on Selene's face for the death dealers never found a Lycan infested home. "You see after the death dealers ran us out of our homes we needed a place to stay," the Lycan spat at Selene, his Lycan instincts rising. Selene retreated a bit, this was not her territory and on top of that she had probably killed many of his friends.  
  
Michael did no such thing. He grabbed Pierce by the collar of his jacket, which picked him up to his tip toes. "The past is history, she killed your vampire, and she's clean." Michael's angry voice could barely come out. Pierce glanced at Selene as Michael let him go. Selene turned away at this. She didn't need someone to protect her, nor, she though, did she want someone to protect her.  
  
"I heard the stories, but now I know the truth." Pierce knelt down, he continued his words, "Though many of our kind has fallen, you have ended what we've been waiting for, for the better part of six hundred years."  
  
Selene kept her head turned; this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to accept the most feared death dealer. She had killed hundreds of their kind. She felt extremely uncomfortable. Michael sensed this and ask Pierce to rally up whoever was involved and coming to the mansion. Pierce looked to a man smoking a cigarette to his left and gave the signal. He let out a short howl, most people who were around would just think he's crazy, but those who knew, knew that it was a Lycan call. Some of the people around them moved a little closer, but not too close to where people would get suspicious.  
  
***  
  
The word that Marcus was already awake spread through the mansion like wild fire. Victoria, an older vampire turned more than seven hundred years ago, got up obviously pleased that Marcus was awake, her long black hair reminded Erika much of her hair. The vampire was nice to all, but you would never want to get into a fight with her, for she would win. Her father and mother had been death dealers under Selene's commands, and became friends with Selene. Victoria always had a little prayer when the night began for her friend Selene, even now when she was a traitor. She was probably the only vampire to still care for Selene, if that was her story.  
  
Erika didn't know what to think. Selene may have been a traitor, but Erika knew Selene very well. Erika moved her way to a velvet red chair to think some more. Somehow Selene knew that Kraven was a traitor, she had to have known, because she was always so cold to him. She must have found something in the Lycan, Erika didn't know in God's name what, but she wanted to find out. Selene wouldn't have killed Viktor if her reasons were extremely good, for Erika knew that she didn't live a day without looking at the tomb of the Elder.  
  
Erika felt the odd sensation that someone was looking at her. Marcus, Kahn, Victoria, and some other death dealers were coming down the stairs. Everyone around Erika, including herself stood up and did another short bow. She left the room as Marcus and Kahn explained about the two traitors, and again Marcus's gaze followed her out of the room.  
  
Erika was tired; she had been awake all night and part of this day. She wanted to get some sleep. She looked at the window that was sealed shut, no one could open it. She said her thoughts aloud and not realizing it, "Where are you Selene, what happened to you in our time of need?"  
  
She turned around feeling a presence only to find Marcus glaring at her. 


	4. Love, a daughter, and Winter Aconites

I'm sorry for the slight long wait for this chapter. To make a long story short my mom doesn't know how to work computers and deleted my entire perfectly made ch4. So the much a due ch.4, which is longer than expected just for you all! If you see * by a paragraph it just is a memory or flashback because I tried the italicizing thing and it wasn't working for me. By the way thanks for all the reviews, they were all kind, and as always please please please review!  
  
P.S. can you actually have a P.S. in this? Anyways, there's a long memory of Lucien and Sonja, its semi important, but I really wanted to put it in.  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc. I do in fact own anything that was not involved in the amazing process of Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc.  
  
Lucien followed Gavin past old graves, dating back hundreds of year old. Gavin found his Victim. She seemed to be at least sixteen or seventeen no more. Gavin knew that it would be easier on the victim and himself if they were younger. She was facing an old granite tombstone. All Lucien and Gavin could see was brown hair that curled at the end, which fell a few inches below her shoulders covering them completely. She wore dark, almost black, jeans. She held a leather jacket close to her hip. Her shirt was short sleeved pinstriped gray/black buttoned up collar shirt. Even though it was a cold windy night, she didn't seem to move or be bothered by it let alone have Goosebumps rise on her arms. She knelt down, done with her prayer, kissed the two flowers and placed them on the grave marker that seemed centuries old.  
  
Lucien noticed the two flowers were Winter Aconite, the same flower he remembered all too well.  
  
*Lucien prowled the yard with caution; his fellow Lykens did the same. They had heard a noise out in the bushes, probably another stupid vampire hunter that doesn't know what the hell is waiting for him. Lucien thought to himself. But all the same nothing could come to harm his precious Sonja. Today was her birthday and he was anxious to give her his gift. He was right; it was another vampire hunter thinking because it was daylight vampires were not cautious. Out of annoyance and it being dusk he let the hungry Lykens deal with this one. It was almost night and he wanted to be prepared for his love. He walked into a separate part of the mansion which was the servant's quarters. His room was shared with another Liken, Keith and Nigel. They were loyal roommates, extremely trustworthy. They both were in charge of the dungeons which lately hadn't filled up and so they played cards while waiting. Both Keith and Craig knew about Lucien and Sonja, they were the only one's who knew beside themselves. They both gave Lucien a smile and thumbs up before Lucien left with a small box and a Winter Aconite, Sonja's favorite flower that grew in the months of January, just around her birthday. He was lucky to save it till April. He walked into the mansion. Some of the vampires were getting ready to go out. Lucien walked past them, not even flinching at his masters. Lucien was on his way upstairs when Marcus past by him. He looked at Lucien with much curiosity. The look was enough for Lucien to tell Marcus, "I have gifts for my Lady. Tis' her birthday is it not?" Lucien said confidently as he bowed low. Marcus smiled. He believes Lucien to be one of the most loyal servants of the Vampires and allowed him to pass with no further questioning. Lucien past the hall and climbed yet another set of stairs. The third floor was kept for the most important vampires including the Elders and their kin. He knocked quietly on the door closest to the end of the hall. A soft voice called out, "I'm busy at the moment, please go away."  
  
"To busy for presents I presume?" Lucien asked the lady. He heard quick steps at the sound of Lucien's voice. He heard a key unlock the wooden door and a face shown more vibrantly than ever. It was Sonja. Her hair, black like midnight, started in a French braid and was curled at the ends, her eyes soft green screamed with happiness. She checked down the hall for if anyone knew about them they would both be sentenced to death, she knew that. She pulled his sleeve and brought him inside. He quietly shut the door behind him. Her room was made with dark wood but her bed was a soft pink and gold. She had a nice sized space. She smiled like a little girl and said slyly, "I am never too busy for presents, my love." She kissed Lucien lightly on the lips. It was heaven just to be in her presence and smell her scent all over her room. He handed her the carefully wrapped present in gold. She took it and gently took the wrappings off to find a white box. Inside the white box she lifted it up to find a pendant. The pendant was gold with an emerald gem in the middle to match her emerald eyes. She looked at it in wonder. "It might not be the best gift..." but Lucien was cut off by her kiss. "Shut up, I love it." She parted from him which made him want her more. He held something behind his back which made her curious like a cat. "What have you got there?" She tried looking from the right, but Lucien was fast he moved away. She pouted which made him want to give it to her if the joke only held him back. "I demand you to give it to me now." He laughed at her attempt to command him around, but played along, "And I demand a kiss before I show you it." She kissed him without a word. She started to part form him and decided that this was better. Instead of going behind his back her arms lifted up to his shoulders as she put more depth in her kiss. She waited for him all day and wanted him badly. As she kissed him something tickled her nose, and she opened her eyes to find beautiful flowers in her face. "Winter Aconite? Where did you get these?" She asked overjoyed.  
  
"I made sure they were still here for you." Lucien smiled to see how happy the flower had made her. He knew that this was indeed her favorite flower. It was the same flower he gave to her the first day they met, somehow it meant a lot to her. She put the flower on the table getting the vase later. She had more important things to do. She turned and kissed her beloved making him growl with pleasure. She enjoyed his growl. She pressed him against the wall, as if she were the stronger one. He liked her attempt to become stronger, and in this effort he picked her up and carried her from beneath her legs and shoulders. He laid her on the bed gently as if she were glass. He joined her a moment later putting his jacket on the drawer. She didn't wait another moment and came upon him gently kissing him on his ear, making him smile and want more, she whispered, "You're like a puppy." She laughed. Kissing him some more, and surprised her by turning her over so that he could whisper in her ear, "Would you like me to be a dog, my love?" He asked already knowing the answer and traced kisses down her neck. She smiled and added, "Yes my pet, a very bad dog, for my birthday." He more than willingly obliged. She felt his warmth all over her; it was not a new feeling to her, for he offered it countless times, but this feeling that she loved only came from Lucien and Lucien alone. He slid his smooth fangs over her shoulder frame never breaking the skin, and came up for a kiss. His tongue slid in her mouth making her moan slightly, and she moved her hands playing with his hair, that made him growl with more desire. She felt him move her to rest on him, and with out breaking his kiss he did. She pulled away making his head move closer to hers, and she pulled all the way back sitting on his stomach, but her knees holding her still. He closer his eyes and groaned wanting her back. She left the bed, and took the flowers close to her hand. His eyes still closed could hear all of her movements.  
  
There was a slight knock at the door. Surprised, but quick, Lucien grabbed his jacket and snuck into her bathroom gently closing the door and running the water. Sonja waited for his signal, as they had done before, and opened the door quietly, her hair now out of its' braids. She only opened it enough to see the visitor.  
  
"Xavier," she said aloud in surprise. Xavier another vampire had black hair matching Sonja's and had a lean body. He was very attractive. She softens her tone knowing now Lucien would know who it is. Lucien on the other side of the door listened intently. It was easy to hear the conversation, even with the water running.  
  
"Sorry if I had come at such a bad time, but I wanted to give you this." He handed out a small wrapped present tied to a rose.  
  
"Yes I was just about to take my bath, I am feeling extremely dirty and tired," she acted sweet and such in a girly, damsel in distress mode, which Lucien knew was not her at all.  
  
"I completely disagree, you look lovely. Did you not get much sleep today?" He touched her cheek worry in his eyes. Xavier was a death dealer that worked under Marcus command, but he always had a soft spot for Sonja.  
  
"No," she replied holding his hand. She could not do anything as to bat it off, for they wanted to make sure no one got suspicious of Lucien and Sonja.  
  
"Well," Xavier said offering the present, "I'll leave you be, and I know your favorite flowers are the Winter Aconite, but in my attempt to bribe you to be with me on such an occasion I felt that a rose would do the old trick."  
  
She quietly grabbed the present, and nodded, he would have been a perfect vampire if she had not found a more perfect Lycan. "Thank you."  
  
Xavier kissed her hand and wished her Happy Birthday and left her to be. She shut the door quietly and walked over to her bathroom door which now opened as Lucien heard her door shut. He turned off the water, filling the bathtub, and walked over to Sonja.  
  
She sighed, "You know he get more attractive every day." Knowing this would spark a nerve in Lucien, "One day I may be with him, would that upset you darling?" She asked smirking behind his back.  
  
Lucien winced at the thought of losing Sonja, and at the top of that being with the slimy death dealer. "I guess if that pleases you my lady," he said turning the trick on her. Sonja whipped around worried now that she would lose Lucien for saying such a thing. Her eyes brimmed with tears, "NO! I was just kidding; it would never please me to choose another man over you, Vampire or Lycan." She rushed her words in worry. Lucien, not being able to handle her cry rushed up to her and held her kissing her hair and telling her it was just a joke. She stopped her crying and looked at Lucien smile and Sonja hit him hard, "That wasn't funny!" She replied.  
  
Lucien mocked her, "So you think I like to be played on, then?" Sonja thought about this for a moment, "No, but it was funnier on you than me."  
  
Lucien played being offended, "Ah, I see how it is now!" He grabbed her, letting her giggle, and brought her, "And since you're so dirty, love, I will have to wash you."  
  
She laughed as she let her robe fall to the ground, "First he's my own guardian, now he's my own washer." She played with his hair, "You're really coming up that line, Lucien." He laughed at her joke. He slipped her in the bath and took the soap washing her. She still had her flowers. One by one she picked the petals off saying something she loved about her beloved.  
  
"His hair"  
  
"His eyes"  
  
"He's sweet"  
  
"He's caring"  
  
"He's funny"  
  
"He's cautious"  
  
"He's protective"  
  
"He's a reader"  
  
"He a writer"  
  
"And he's a hopeless romantic," at which Lucien growled softly. Coming to her last petal, Sonja smiled and said, "And he will give all these traits to our unborn daughter." She said softly and looked at her Lycan. Lucien stared at her in disbelief, he trembled on his words, "You mean." Sonja finished them for him, "You're going to be a father Lucien." She whispered kissing him. He took off his loose white shirt and climbed the bath with Sonja, whose now 'dirty' appearance was no longer visible. His surprise never left his face, even as he kissed Sonja passionately, and picked her up. He didn't lose his surprise when he wrapped a towel around his beloved, or when he dried her soft pale skin.  
  
She picked out a different silk dress to sleep in. He repeated it to himself, "I'm going to be a father?" She smiled, "I knew if I told you before, that's all you would be about, and it wasn't the right timing."  
  
"Are you saying I would forget all about you, and be too surprised about having a child?" He asked perplexed with a hint of slyness.  
  
"Yes, and I'm afraid it has started." He looked at her in aw, and she replied restlessly, "But if I told you she may come earlier if you made love to me more, would you?" He smiled at her joke, but he knew that she missed him even now.  
  
"I wouldn't need an excuse to make love to you," he said roughly dog like and walked to his princess. "All I need is you," he said bringing her as close as he could. She smiled, "And all I need is my dog." She said with true pleasure. The White Aconite petals lay on the water silently. *  
  
Lucien's eyes grew a bit wet, but he quickly moved the thought away, for it was just coincidence that she left the flower there.  
  
The girl stood back up, and asked boldly and straight forward. "What do you want?"  
  
Gavin looked at Lucien in a bit of surprise; they thought they had come up on her quietly. Gavin quickly regained himself, and spoke softly to his victim, "its ok. There is no need to get defensive; I was just admiring you from afar." This charm of Gavin's always seemed to come in handy with many of his victims.  
  
"Your stupid trick won't work on me." She turned around staring at the exact spot Gavin was in. She noticed Lucien, and she seemed taken a back.  
  
Gavin looked at her and she looked way too familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Gavin was hoping she wasn't getting a feeling or thought about how awkward it looked to find two men, one much older, trying to charm a younger girl. He didn't want her to be afraid, so he told her, "Don't be afraid, were not trying to hurt you or anything. My name's Gavin, this is my friend." She didn't give him time to finish, instead she quietly, almost to herself, replied, "Lucien."  
  
Lucien and Gavin were both shocked. Gavin gave Lucien a look and Lucien shook his head informing Gavin he had never seen this girl in his life, though she may have looked like someone he knew all too well. But that was impossible.  
  
Gavin now suspicious that she may be something they did not smell about her walked over to her and swiftly, as not to break her, pulled her hair away from her shoulders. As he did this his hand slipped on her skin. It was ice cold. He lightly moved her shirt away so he could check for a bite mark. There was nothing. He sighed in relief, at least she's not a Vampire, he thought. He trailed back his hand to her shirt pulling it back to where it was and accidentally trailed on something that caught his eye. It was a small pendant. Flat, about the size of a half dollar, it shimmered pure silver. It bore the mark of the reign of Marcus.  
  
***  
  
Selene walked closely by Michael. It wasn't that she was afraid of the Lycans, but that she was afraid of what her life was now. She wasn't used to running away, or kissing a hybrid, kissing anyone for that matter, nor was she used to walking with a dozen or more Lycans. Her new life scared her. She knew it was Michael's duty to lead the Lycans, but she didn't know whether she was ready for a new life or not. There was no where she could go. Even now, some of the Lycans glanced at her; she would never be accepted in Michael's world. She could feel the hatred. She couldn't blame them; she hated herself for destroying so many of their kind for a lie. She was battling on the wrong side, if that's what she meant. Maybe she wasn't meant to pick a side, maybe this wasn't the war she should be fighting. She hated Viktor for lying to her, she hated Kraven for keeping the lie, and she hated herself for believing in it so much that she was basically did what Viktor did to her family. She slaughtered the Lycans and maybe their families, she didn't know, there were too many to count, nor did she pay any attention to which she killed.  
  
Michael glanced at her knowing she was in deep thought. He slipped his hand again in hers from which she let go a while back. He hated to see her in this state of mind. He wanted to protect her from all harm physically and mentally, that part of him was Lucien talking and he knew it, but the love for Selene was Michael's human side.  
  
The Lycans stopped for coffee because they said it was the last shop before they made it to the quiet streets of their Manor. Michael stayed back with Selene, whose eyes darted in every direction like a cat knowing her exits.  
  
"What's wrong?" Michael whispered. Some of the Lycans had backed off further now that they were close and at a stop.  
  
"Nothing," Selene stated simply.  
  
"It's always nothing Selene, please, tell me what's wrong." Michael had said her name; she didn't remember that last time he had said her name so softly except when he came by the mansion the night Viktor was awakened.  
  
She looked into his sincere face. He was indeed like a dog. Both the Lycan and Vampire part in him grew. "I'm just watching my back, that's all." She didn't enjoy lying to him, and it bothered her she didn't know why. In fact, she didn't know any of these new feelings. She hadn't loved, or been truly happy, or hated lying to anyone in hundreds of years.  
  
Michael knew she was lying to him, part of it hurt, but he knew she couldn't say it at the moment, she just wasn't ready. He kept silent. He moved forward to join the others, the vampire in him bothered by her dishonesty. He felt her hand tighten around his as he was about to let go. He turned around, and she immediately let go of his hand. He stared at her beauty spellbound by it. She looked above him once again, and muttered what seemed to be "sorry." He smiled and decided to wrap his strong arms around her instead. She didn't welcome his touch, nor did she brush him away. Her heart wanted this, this love that Michael gave her, but her head told her otherwise. Her head was still in the war, and still a death dealer.  
  
Her heart kept tugging at her until she let her arms wrap around his neck, resting her head on his chest. His heart beat quickened and then slowed down. He kissed her hair, and breathed every part of her into him. She released her grip on him; her mind taking control, Michael looked at her and turned around. She watched as Michael went inside the coffee shop to ready everyone for a leave.  
***  
  
Erika in shock didn't know what to say. She bowed with fear, knowing all too well that Marcus heard her.  
  
"Please do not bow in front of me; it gets irritating and quite the common thing to do around here." He said with an English accent. He stepped closer to Erika, his presence only a yard away.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to." she was cut off by the young Elder.  
  
"And no more apologizing that, too, gets annoying." He said calmly with a smile. Erika knew little about this Elder, for Erika was turned during Amelia's reign. "You're a new face. What is your name may I ask?"  
  
He seemed so polite for an Elder. She responded still a little shaky, "Erika, my lord. I was turned a year into Amelia's reign." She tried to be just as polite.  
  
He smiled again and asked her another, "Do you believe Selene is a traitor?" He said with such calamity.  
  
She must be bold, no matter the consequence, "I'm not quite sure. I do know that she would never in a lifetime betray Viktor with out a bloody good reason," surprise that she was speaking her mind to an Elder and saying words that she couldn't even say in front of Kraven, but Marcus stood there listening and waiting for her to continue. "And I know for a fact she is not in league with Kraven," she said clearing up some of the rumors.  
  
Marcus, pleased with her answer, replied "So you believe she killed Viktor, and you were friends with Selene?"  
  
"Yes, I am now on my part, she may have been a distraction for me at some points, but as hard as it may be to believe she killed him. I do believe it."  
  
"And do you wish she were here, now, at this very moment?"  
  
Erika felt her eyes brim with salty water, but boldly, as she was, responded "Yes, more than ever. For she would know what to do, no matter how much everyone hates her now, she would never betray the entire covenant for not for a good reason, to protect us. The reason Viktor called us weak during his awakening was because of the true traitor, Kraven, not because of her becoming infatuated with a Lycan." She now felt a few drops of tears fall. She was ashamed to have cried in front of an Elder and, with her head down, walked past the Elder to her room.  
  
He caught her by the arm, upset that he made her cry. She tried to pull away, but his strength was too much. She turned to face him, she couldn't help but be so valiant as to look Marcus in the eyes, and tell him, "Is there anything else you needed to know my lord?" She said holding tears back and looking back down.  
  
He looked surprised at her bravery and judged her, wiping new tears from her eyes, "Someone so beautiful should not be so sad." She looked up at him her big brown eyes were held in his gaze. She barely whispered a thank you and an apology, and ran off to her room. Her blue dress trailed behind her, the last thing Marcus saw of her. A voice came from behind Marcus, "You've lost your touch." Marcus smelled Victoria and turned around smiling. "I have not," Marcus replied to his friend. "I just need to get used to living again."  
  
Victoria smiled, "You know she's very stubborn, and bold, you've never gone to girls like that."  
  
"There's something different about her," Marcus said thinking of her. "I'm drawn to her; it's nothing I've felt before."  
  
Amused Victoria replied, "Yes, she may be the one yet for you. You actually cared about someone crying, that's very interesting." She looked at her friend, "You haven't cared that much since..." Her voice trailed off knowing she was trailing into unwanted territory. "Sorry."  
  
Marcus knew what she meant and looked at her, "No, no it's quite alright, where is she by the way. I haven't seen her since I've awakened."  
  
Victoria tried to find her words, knowing this was going to be hard. "We got scared." She began, "Viktor was awake and being more cautious than ever, so we awoke her early." Marcus glared at her in an angry state, but patiently waiting for the rest. "Well, we let it slip of her father's whereabouts, she hasn't come home since."  
  
Marcus glared at her, "So you've awakened her and she's gone in search of her father?" Marcus sighed, "What will happen now when I must kill him."  
  
Victoria looked at the Elder with sadness in her eyes, "I'm sorry, but it was our only way to keep her safe." She continued, "It's going to be painful to hear of it for the both of them, but it's taken her years to find him. Last time she was awakened, the Lycan was too quick he left her."  
  
"Your telling me things I already know Victoria." Marcus's anger quickened, but Victoria answered him, "She's been waiting for this her whole life. She won't abandon you, Marcus; you have to trust her to make good decisions. She won't leave us here, she needed her father. She couldn't have you as a replacement, though she knows you would have been if she asked. She needed the real thing, and you only postponed that for her, but I promise she won't forget you."  
  
Marcus lowered his voice to where only those two could here. "I know Victoria, but we can't have our very first true hybrid disappear on us." 


	5. Love and a new Hybrid

I hope the longer ch4 kept you occupied for a bit till this chapter, I know I left you off at a cliffy but if your still waiting for my chapters *blushes and smiles* and you love Underworld then you should go read Far From Over by my good friend Adalon Ithilriel, The battle of the Hybrids by punk-death-dealer, and Hybrid War by Jess L.J. and another good fic from a friend Kaysey if you like Angel/Buffy and otakuprincess who had some funny stuff lotr and anime. But please, I didn't think I cared before, but please x1 million review this good or bad...I noticed I love reviews for my own thing I hate reviews for movies....but that's an entire different story. Ask questions too...questions are nice to get sometimes...because I know some things got a little confusing... Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc. I do in fact own anything that was not involved in the amazing process of Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc. I do fortunately own everyone not included in the above including Victoria, Gavin, Marlem, Griffin, Gabrielle/Elle, Connor and the girl who you don't know her name yet! ( P.S. if there is such thing as a P.S. I really want to thank mostly Adalon and partly Rachel (you know who you are) for helping me write the history of you-know-who (he he sounded better when I write huh? jk) because whether you find out her history in this ch. Or the next you helped me write it (after a few chair falling! Much lol), but I really want to thank them I love you guys!   
  
~*~ "Where did you get this?" Gavin asked stunned. The girl pushed his hand a side and turned on her heel to walk behind the grave. Gavin upset that she hadn't answered his question snatched her arm. She turned back and glared at him. "Leave me alone." She shook her arm away from him and grabbed a bag slightly larger than a back pack, and started to walk out when she looked at Lucien. Tears started to form when she looked at him. She shut her eyes making the images disappear, "You're lucky he's with you," she paused to consider what she was saying, "Because his ass was mine." Gavin sulked a little, but surprise never left his face, nor did it seem to leave Lucien's.   
  
Gavin watched the girl go. Never in his life had he been stunned like that, except for once, but it was a long time ago, and he could barely remember it. Lucien also looked puzzled, she reminded him somewhat of his beloved, but reminded him more of a Lycan than Vampire. Lucien never took his eyes off of her then as she turned the corner breaking an imaginary beam, his head shot towards Gavin.  
  
Gavin exchanged glances with Lucien. Lucien asked him, "What was it that stunned you?" Gavin still in some what of a shock, replied awestricken, "It was a pendant." He looked away at Lucien who didn't seem to think anything of a pendant, and started to walk out from the graveyard, but halted when he heard Gavin's last words, "They bore the mark of "M", the mark of Marcus," he whispered the last bit out. Lucien looked at Gavin in worry. Only Lycans, like Lucien used to be, bore any mark of their master Elder. And this one was too young to even know about the war, let alone live it.  
  
"Are you sure you saw what you saw Gavin?" Lucien asked, but already knew the answer.   
  
"Positive five hundred percent," he answered quietly, trying to believe the news himself.   
  
Lucien walked out of the grave Gavin following trying to get the girls scent. It was no where to be found   
  
***  
  
Selene knew what she had to do. It was partly out of fear, but mostly out of her new life. Michael brought emotions to her she hadn't felt since before Viktor found her, and her new life, well shouldn't have been hers. She had to run, and hated the thought of it. Running was always never an option for Selene. She always fought back, but these new emotions swimming through her like fish made her want to leave Michael now.  
  
Michael and Selene, along with the other Lycans reached their destination. Sunlight was coming, and Selene could feel it. It seemed like a small, but ordinary manor, but they were truly mistaken when they entered the manor. There were doors that led underground, to where the real mansion was. The tunnels from the underground were humongous; each branching off to a new room much bigger than the rooms Selene was used to.   
  
Some of the Lycans smiled smugly at the new vampire who looked astonished. They thought they were better to live in such quarters. During the tour of some of the most important rooms Selene paid more attention to where she was going, she needed to know this place inside and out if she wanted her plan to work.  
  
She half heartedly wished she left Michael at the coffee house, but knew it was too risky, he would come after her. Instead she needed a more hard to get scheme. Pierce saved their room for last. Selene walked into a beautifully furnished room. It wasn't red and gold like some of the rooms but had fossil (if that's what you call it) floors and framed the bed with the same fossil tiles. The bed however had a soft silky black comforter with sleek silver sheets. She walked in silence as both Michael and Selene heard Pierce close the door firmly, making sure they were in complete confidence. Michael smiled at Selene who looked up to him. Her brain was searching every possible exit from which they came in, but her heart was once again telling her to stay. Michael checked the other door across from the room to find a bathroom, everything they needed closet and all. Selene walked quietly over to the bed, and fell onto it. Michael in worry that something happened to her was there by her side in less than a second.   
  
"Are you alright?" He asked with big puppy eyes.   
  
"Just thinking." Selene stated simply, she couldn't let him get to her again; it was getting harder and harder to keep in control with him. He moved a little closer to Selene, seeing if she would back away. Her heart skipped, or what it would feel like if her heart did skip, but she never moved from her spot.   
  
Michael cupped one hand around her face admiring what he had right in front of him. Selene still did not move from her lied down position, even though her mind and heart were at a battle all by themselves. Michael leaned in for a kiss, hoping she would let him in, and the moment his warm lips touched her cold ones, her heart and mind stopped fighting and all of Selene wanted this. Wanted Michael, here, now. He claimed her lips seizing the moment, and her tongue slipped into his mouth and surprised her, and she backed away. She wanted to stare at herself if that was possible, she had never kissed a guy like she just did her tongue seemed to slip on instinct, but she never had instincts with kissing, let alone kiss a guy.   
  
It was all weird to her. Michael smiled at her; somehow he knew what was going on through her mind. She still felt a bit shocked at what she did on instinct, but when Michael once again came close, she let him, enjoying his warmth that he gave to her frozen body. Her tongue once again slipped out to Michael, but this time she was ready.  
  
Michael knew she had never kissed anyone before, he could feel it, let alone her memories told it all. He enjoyed how she took over him, placing her hands on Michael's chest, then as he got closer to her, her hands slithered to his hair, raking it. He took his hand that cupped her face and gently traced to her back holding her up so his free hand could slide up her stomach pushing her shirt upwards. She moaned softly as undid the leather pants, which made him growl with pleasure. The growl sent a delightful chill up her spine, that made Michael growl some more.  
  
She pulled Michael closer to her, and altered positions making her on top of him. She moved her hands down to lift Michael's shirt off, and helped her with the shirt. She pinned him down, going at her rate of speed; she was the one in control. Michael's human side let her, but the animal in him wanted to take control, wanted to be the one pining her down. He stopped suddenly, he was afraid to take control of Selene; he knew he couldn't handle the beast.  
  
Selene looked at him, a bit disappointed, and then realizing what she was doing, fully naked, she retreated a bit. Michael cursed himself, slamming his head on the bed. Running his fingers through his hair, he still cursed himself, and then sighed deeply. "Sorry." He whispered a bit angry.  
  
"What's wrong Michael?" Selene stated, not realizing she had said his name, which surprised her a bit. Her eyes searched him for an answer,   
  
"The beast was trying to take over. I can't help it. I try to restrain, but every time I look at you, or kiss you it gets harder and harder to control." He said looking at her. His eyes passed her over quickly.  
  
Selene felt a bit embarrassed being naked in front of Michael this way. She walked over to the door that led to a closet where all the clothes she had taken with her were put away for her. She realized she hadn't taken anything to sleep in when Michael passed her and grabbed a tee shirt and sweatpants, and handed them to her. She looked at him in thanks, and walked back to where Michael went back to sleep. She looked at him, still cursing himself. She thought about having this last night with him.  
  
"Michael," Selene said quietly still undressed. He looked at her, all of her. "I won't let him come out."  
  
She slid herself next to him, more comfortable with every step. He looked at her odd. He had never seen this part of Selene. Michael, still scared of letting his beast out, let Selene take lead. She put her hands on his chest, and let her hands creep over to his wrists, binding him down. He growled again, but Selene didn't let him win. She passionately kissed him, deepening every moment. The animal in Michael wanted to be set free, but Selene kept her promise. The human finally taking over the animal, surrendering to Selene. She moved lower to take his pants off. He growled, but this time it was Michael, not the Lycan and Vampire fighting over him. She enjoyed his growl, and let go of her pride. Their two bodies intertwined together melding once again like a puzzle. Selene was giving herself to this Lycan, no to a Hybrid.  
  
What would the Vampires think?  
  
What would the Lycans think?  
  
Who gives a damn?   
  
If this was going to be Selene's last night with Michael, she should at least make the best of it. Selene would give all of herself to the only one she's truly loved intimately since she was turned, this would be her first time, and last, there were no more chances after this. Michael let himself be taken, or part of him wanted to be taken.   
  
Selene lowered her arms to Michael's shoulders letting his hands fall to her hair, his fingers playing with it. Selene, unsure of what she should do let Michael lower his hands down to her hips; directing her in the right way...   
  
Knock Knock   
  
Michael let out a roar of anger. He really didn't want to be disturbed. Maybe being a Lycan leader wasn't what it's cracked up to be. Selene closed her eyes, and moved over to Michael's side. He leaped out of bed, and changed into jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. With his hybrid speed he opened the door in a few seconds.  
  
A Lycan who was a bout five feet nine looked at Michael. He had short hair, almost buzzed off. He had dark skin, like an Italian, and matching brown eyes. He smiled at Michael showing white teeth with two canine teeth slightly larger than normal. He was obviously much older than Michael.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb our new leader and his..." he paused sniffing the air, "vampire, but we have an emergency." Unlike many of the Lycans he did not wince at the mention of vampire.  
  
Michael looked back for a slight second seeing that Selene was already inside the covers trying to get to sleep. He shut to door quietly, and followed this awkward Lycan.  
  
"The name's Keith." Michael started to shake the outward hand, and Keith grabbed his hand shaking it. "You're Michael. It's nice to see a new face around all these bleak people."  
  
Keith spoke with a thick Australian accent. Michael smiled. He was right; it was nice to see another smiling face. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right I'm always right." Keith laughed at himself. He seemed to be around his late twenties.  
  
"So what's you're story?" Michael asked knowing Keith would understand. Michael wanted to get to know everyone around here especially if he was to take a position he was not too keen on taking upon himself, but he was fortunate to have Selene by his side.  
  
Keith responded now with a British accent, pulling his tan square framed glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Ah, the sad story of a young Lycan. Well, it all started in late fourteenth century when Lucien left us. Nobody knew he was gone except for me and Craig." Michael listened intently. "We all shared the same eleven by ten foot room during our servitude for Lord Marcus." He still said Lord even though he was free. "And we were the only ones who knew about Lucien and Sonja," a tear seemed to fall when he mentioned the name of the two, but he continued all the same. "Anyways, when they were caught, Craig being in charge of the dungeons told me things of Lucien and Sonja. When she was killed he told me what they did to her, and I wanted to kill Marcus." Michael quietly listening until this part to which he had to interrupt.  
  
"If Marcus was in reign then why, in Lucien's memories, I see Viktor?" Michael wondered.  
  
"You don't miss a thing," Keith winked at him, "You see Marcus didn't want to deal with Viktor's daughter for he had things of his own to deal with, and the fact he didn't feel it was his place. Though I would bet my immortality if it was up to him he would have killed her on the spot, and then thrown her to the daylight. Marcus wasn't into the whole suffering idea, sure those he hated he wanted make them suffer, but killing them straight forward was his idea for assurance." Keith started to trail off subject   
  
"Anyways, he awakened Viktor, not wanting to keep a traitor in the mansion, and Viktor was extremely upset. He knew that the Sonja's baby was in fact going to be the first hybrid. All the elders knew of Abomination, at least that's what they called it. Viktor, however, was most fear by a blending of the species." Keith looked down and sighed. "Last I hear was that she was sentence to suffering daylight while Lucien watched." A tear now came to Keith's eye.   
  
"Then that same night I hear a soft knocking at the door. Lucien came back to the room, and the only thing that came out of his words to me were 'I'll be back for you brother.' The next night Craig was killed for not keeping a sharp eye on the sun roof which had shown Lucien the moon. Viktor took over for the remaining seven years of Marcus. Marcus wasn't happy about the plan, but went to sleep anyways. Viktor tried all he could, but Lucien was too fast."  
  
"Then, fifty years later all the Lycans were liberated from servitude. Viktor was extremely unhappy about it all, and killed the remaining fifty or so Lycans, half of our population back then, including my sister Delilah. My other sister, Lorelei, lives in Spain with another Lycan, Drew, and tries to live away from the war."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about that." Michael said honestly.   
  
"No need. Do not worry; what's in the past is in the past." Keith put on a big smile as they turned a corner that Michael recognized. They went through the door that led to the main living room, which was where Michael and Selene first set foot inside the underground manor.  
  
Michael saw a girl of about sixteen or seventeen. A black Lycan who was in his thirties held her right arm and a younger Lycan in his twenties held her left.  
  
"Let go of me, damn it," the girl said with anger. She was on her knees, and Lycans were holding her arms, but that didn't stop her from being restless.  
  
The younger one sneered, "I don't think so vampire." The other Lycan nodded in agreement. Other Lycans from the pack circled around the living room blocking all possible exits.  
  
The girl got into a standing position and side kicked the Lycan on her left, and the black Lycan who wasn't as quick as he thought found himself a hard balled fist aiming at his jaw. Another Lycan who came out of nowhere jumped on her and pinned her down. His knees and lower legs kept her arms stuck to the floor. He smiled at the girl and playfully pushed a strand of her hair away from her round face.  
  
She smiled back, "You're good." She admitted.  
  
"The name's Calvin," he laughed at her comment, "Fast learner." He smirked, but saw a beauty in her vampire face.  
  
"Charlize, but death come to you if you call me that, instead try Charli, with an I." She played along with him hoping he would get distracted. "How many times must I tell you idiots that I'm not a vampire, or the vampire you're looking for?"  
  
Calvin playfully sniffed the air as if he smelled fine wine, "Smells vampire to me,:  
  
Michael had had enough of this and stepped forward. Calvin noticing his new leader spoke at once as if the game was over, "We found her spying on the roof, sir. She only had that with her." He pointed to a black oversized backpack. Some of the Lycans had went through her stuff and left it open letting everyone around it see a CD player, matches, first aid kit, and toothpaste. Though there were more possessions inside no one bothered to look.  
  
Michael knew that his senses had grown tremendously since he went from Lycan to Hybrid. It was like his Lycan nose was as bad as a humans nose. Michael discretely sniffed the air towards Charli's direction. His eyes flashed open in surprise that left Charli with a grin. "Let her go." He commanded in the silence that was about.  
  
Calvin got off her quickly, and gave her a hand. Even though she was a vampire he still kept his gentleman manners. She lightly took the offer, but mostly used her legs to pull herself up instead of being helped up.  
  
Michael could smell all the Lycans and he could smell the ones in other rooms. He could also smell a very light scent of Selene still in their room, but the smell this Charli girl gave off caught him off guard. She wasn't a vampire, nor a lycan, but a Hybrid. 


	6. Lucien's daughter

I should mention that ch5 might have been a bit short; at least I was led to believe it was. I meant to make it a really long ch, but as I'm writing it I thought it would be the best to leave you off on a slight cliffy. Sorry guys, but here is your awaited ch6. I would still like to thank Adalon to whose real name I must not tell, for she helped me with the history that led me to my perfect (to me) story. So I must tell you once again if you're waiting for ch7 then go read her story now that it is two chapters long. Adalon, if you're reading this (which I know you are) please hurry with ch3... even though I already know what happens I want to read it! BTW I've put ~*~ before it begins because even though I space it out, it again won't show up when I post it and everyone seems to get a bit confused. Well here you all go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc. I do in fact own anything that was not involved in the amazing process of Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc. I do fortunately own everyone not included in the above including Victoria, Gavin, Marlem, Griffin, Gabrielle/Elle, Connor, Charli, and the plot, and anything else I can't think of! (  
  
~*~  
  
Charli grabbed her backpack throwing everything back in. She searched her bag until she found a pair of glasses, and placed them on her. She zipped the bag up and rested it neatly on the side of a couch.  
  
The lycans encircling the room got a bit bored, but kept in their places making sure their prisoner didn't act up.  
  
"I need to see Lucien." Charli commanded to Michael calmly.  
  
The lycans tensed up whether it been from hearing the former leaders name or from her commanding their new leader.  
  
Michael smiled with a questioning glare. "For someone who seems to know it all doesn't."  
  
Some of the lycans sneered at this comment; laughing at the silly girl.  
  
"Obviously you have been quiet mistaken." She smiled a mystery about her.  
  
Calvin stepped in front of her angry, "No one is aloud to speak to our leader like that!"  
  
"Poor Lucien, nobody went to look for him. I wonder how he feels about that. Not alone because there was someone with him last night at the cemetery." She said boredom drawing on her face.  
  
Michael sighed getting bored of the conversation as well, "Lucien is dead." The girl wasn't even surprised, but Michael added, "So your eyes must have cheated you."  
  
She laughed a little. "I don't know where you're going with this, but if I don't see him now I will never be able to."  
  
"It's not a joke. I saw him die," Calvin starting to get annoyed with this new visitor.  
  
"Are you sure you're eyes did not cheat you because I know Lucien when I smell him." Charli started to get irritated, "This may be a fun game to you, but I won't be able to see him again."  
  
"Why's that? Mommy needs you home by ten?" One of the lycans called out.  
  
"Because if I don't show up soon Marcus will send death dealers after any lycan they can smell, and by the looks and smells of it you're so called "dead" Lucien will be an easy target since his ribs have been damaged though he won't admit it."  
  
Some of the lycans had backed off, but prepared to knock her out if they had to.  
  
Michael's curiosity lengthened, but he held firm, "I watched him die. Kraven killed him. A vampire, but you're not a vampire totally?" He said with slyness.  
  
"Good one, you're senses have been picking up. Have you had any headaches or cramps?" Charli said like it was an everyday question.  
  
Michael stared at her eyes widening, "No." Charli responded quickly, "Hmm those were my symptoms. Maybe they only happen in female hybrids, or maybe it's the person who bites them" then lowered her voice thinking aloud, "not if he was bitten by Lucien, which would be the same sire." She quickly looked up.  
  
The same lycan who had called out spoke up again, "What ever bullshit you throw at us won't work we all saw Lucien dead, and even if by slight chance he was alive the vampires would have swarmed that place by now; killing him." Michael's confidence in his answer was fading.  
  
"Listen I saw him last night with a friend," she thought about the man's name, "Gavin, that's his name."  
  
Many of the lycans laughed at the name and Calvin called, "Gavin? That idiot we're not proud to call a lycan left the entire pack at our peak in the war because he got a bit scared. He ran off, and probably died doing it." Calvin growled and spat.  
  
Charli started to feel unsure about the whole thing. She had hoped that finding Lucien would be easier than this. She believed that they were telling the truth; that Lucien wasn't here because of the way they acted towards this fellow, he was defiantly in command here. She had to bid her time. "So," she paused and sniffed in Michael's direction, "you're a hybrid."  
  
"Name's Michael," he said with a hint of anger glare, "how are you a hybrid?" He mine as well ask her questions if she was going to play with him.  
  
"Long story, good one too. Tell you when you're older."  
  
All of the lycans had growled at this remark. Michael just laughed it off like a bad joke. "I may be the first hybrid, but I'm not as young as you think."  
  
"You're the first hybrid?" She said as Michael nodded, "according to whom?" She smirked.  
  
"According to me." A deep voice kindly stated behind Charli. Her head snapped in the direction to find Lucien staring at her.  
  
Charli hid a small smile happy she found what she had came for, "According to you?" She asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"He wasn't the first born," Lucien said with anger, but added with sadness, "But he's the first to live. The first was killed before she could live and come into this world." Lucien hardened his face.  
  
"According to whom?" Charli asked again. She tensed up. "Did you make sure she was still pregnant while they burned her to death? No, did you!" The anger rising in Charli's voice. "You didn't smell for you're un-born daughter while her body dies in ashes" her eyes brimmed slightly with tears. "No dad you didn't." She screamed letting out centuries of anger. She caught her breath and realized her big mistake. She had accidentally let them out.  
  
Gavin spoke what meant to be soft, but came out loud, "Charlize."  
  
Charli looked at the strange man then at Lucien and softly spoke, "Dad." She hit the floor and all she saw was black.  
  
~*~  
  
Erika lied on her bed sighing deeply. She was only a servant. Was it possible that Marcus really cared for her? It had to be impossible. Kraven had never noticed her; what made Marcus so special? He was still an Elder; and as some had said the most feared.  
  
***  
  
Erika shook her head. The last few days had been kind of weird.  
  
"Feeling better?" A woman with long black hair sat in a chair next to the bed that Erika lied in.  
  
"A little," Erika was still a bit confused.  
  
"Yes, I know. You were hit hard with mind aches. When vampires are first turned it tends to happen. You were just an unfortunate one." The woman answered smiling. A true smile. Something Erika hadn't seen in a long while.  
  
It was the year 1854, London was the largest city in the world, and England was the most powerful empire under the rule of Queen Victoria. London was so dirty that the life expectancy was twenty years of age. How Erika knew this information was impossible to her. Her father was a count, and maybe she had heard the information from him.  
  
"So, does that mean I really am a vampire?" Erika asked in wonder.  
  
The woman nodded, "You are until someone destroys you. Most likely a lycan, but I doubt they would do something so rash."  
  
"I bet they would." Erika's head snapped at the door. A tall man in silk robes stood there.  
  
"Hello Viktor." The woman sighed angrily. She stood up letting the long elegant black dress fall. It wasn't a dress that was in fashion, Erika noticed.  
  
"Hello Viktoria. Telling our new member all about our history?" Viktor smiled entering the room. It was a fairly large room with blue covers outlined in gold embroidery somewhat like the designs on Viktor's robes.  
  
"I was just about to get to that part when I was rudely interrupted." Viktoria looked away in annoyance.  
  
"Viktor didn't interrupt. He's just doing his job." A woman came out from the shadow of Viktor. Erika noticed she too had black hair though not as long as Victoria's below shoulder length hair it still showed to be quiet long.  
  
"Selene, it's very nice to see you." Viktoria did one of her true smiles.  
  
Erika looked at her in wide surprise, "Why are you dressed as if you were a man?" Erika's surprised English accent shown.  
  
Selene angrily walked to the new girl and bent down to her so that they were eye level faces two inches apart.  
  
"Because I can't go off killing in a dress I might ruin it." Selene smiled coldly at what seemed to Viktor to be a joke.  
  
Viktor held back Selene who instantly obeyed. "Now now I'm sure you're going to be the best of friends tell each other your favorite colors, and talk about men. In fact I hold Erika to be you're servant Selene." Selene whipped her head around and pouted at Viktor's stern face. She turned her head back seconds later, and ordered Erika to follow her.  
  
Erika stood in protest, "I am not a servant! I am daughter to Count Oliver of..."  
  
"You are in my house now and living under my rules. If you don't like it you can be fed to the lycans. I'm sure they would love that." Viktor interrupted loudly showing his dominance and power.  
  
Erika didn't know what in God's name lycans were, but she looked at Viktoria and knew she must do as told. She pursued Selene and Viktoria quickly followed not wanting another second with the intolerable Elder.  
  
Viktoria stopped Selene on her way to the third floor. "I know you don't need a servant; you don't have to prove that. But let easy on her. If she becomes a problem see me, and I'll handle her." Selene nodded in understanding, and they parted. Erika wanted to go with Viktoria. She was the only person who had been nice to her in this place. It may not have been such a good idea to walk the lonely streets in England after all.  
  
Selene led her to the third floor. "This is where the elders and they're direct kin sleep." She showed Erika a hallway with three doors on each side all carved with the designs from the bed and robes. The largest three on the left each had a letter on it. V M and A. Erika wondered and Selene answered her questioning look.  
  
"V for Viktor, M for Marcus, and A for Amelia. They are the three Elders of vampires. Every hundred years one is awakened and the other is asleep. Whomever is awake is our master." Selene saw that she was making no sense to Erika. "Like kings and queen, and the three doors on the right are like prince and princesses."  
  
Erika's eyes brightened in understanding. She hung onto Selene's every word. Erika always listened, she loved school. Odd as that was too many of her friends; she read a lot, but remained tuned to the latest fashion.  
  
"What about the hall down there." Erika pointed to a curved hall next to the Elders hallway.  
  
"That is where we are going." Selene walked firmly on the ground keeping her pace quick. "The next in line are death dealers. They are well respected among all the vampires." They reached a longer hallway with about a dozen doors. "It takes work to become a death dealer."  
  
"What exactly do they do?" Erika peered into the dim lit hallway.  
  
"Kill lycans mostly. Do what some would call the dirty work? Interrogate, kill, create weapons, etc." She said lightly like they were talking about what was to be served for dinner. Selene led Erika to a door at the end of the hallway, and opened it. "That's what I am, a death dealer, and this is my chamber."  
  
"Where will I sleep?" Erika asked marveled.  
  
Selene was pleased she asked this. "This way," and Erika followed her down two flights of steps and into the living room where few vampires bothered to look their way. They quickly past through the others, and passed through what looked to be a kitchen. Pots and pans were hanging from the island counter that included a stove. They went through a dark wooden swinging door.  
  
Past the door was yet another living room, square, smaller, almost half the size, but still large. There were about ten doorways each branching out from the room. Selene went to unlock one the farthest to the left with a small bronze key. She handed the bronze key to Erika; "The death dealers are going hunting tonight so I won't be needing you tonight." Selene notified her, not like she would need her anyways. "But I will see you tonight, and," Selene paused deciding whether she should speak or not, "My favorite color is black, only black."  
  
Erika smiled and Selene walked away emotionless. There may still be hope for the both yet.  
  
Erika looked at her dresser dark cherry wood. Her thoughts changed to Selene. Even thought Erika had been Selene's servant for a hundred and fifty years, but Selene had treated her fair. Though Selene was hard core, and dark, Erika knew her best, and she would not have killed Viktor and fled with a Hybrid in a million and two years without an extremely good reason.  
  
But this Marcus; what game was he trying to play? Erika had heard of things about him. He was the youngest of the Elders, which made him somewhat of a vampire magnet. She laughed softly at how weird her life had gotten. Vampire magnet. She laughed silently again, and fell into a soft sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Selene woke up to find Michael sitting across the bed. His hands slide through his hair in deep thoughts. Selene moved from her sleeping position bringing Michael back from his thoughts. He looked at her and let a question slip form his mouth, "Did Lucien's daughter live?"  
  
Selene was surprised. "There were speculations. That's it." She eyed him in wonder. "Why, and how?"  
  
"Well this girl came to the manor this afternoon. Some of the lycans caught her spying on the roof. She came for Lucien, and after somewhat of an argument that he was dead Lucien showed up with another younger lycan.  
  
"He's alive?" Selene's eyes were in total attention.  
  
Michael nodded, and continued, "She took a look at him and they had an argument about the night Sonja died," Sonja's name was caught in Michael's throat like Lucien, "Then she called him dad and went unconscious."  
  
Selene hung on every word. This was interesting information. The girl was probably just crazy, Selene had seen her kind before, but her gut told her differently.  
  
"She's fine we put her in on of the empty chambers, one of Lucien's favorite I've been told."  
  
Michael again looked at her though his mind buzzing with all this information.  
  
"It was just a speculation that she was alive," Selene said answering Michael's unasked question, "Some crazy vampire said that he saw Sonja give birth, and they replaced the baby with something else. He was killed after that by Marcus or Viktor, I'm not quiet sure who it was."  
  
"Well who was in charge, or Elder at the time. Whatever you call it." Michael asked thinking he may get some answers around here.  
  
"Well, it was right before Sonja's execution, as I'm told. Marcus didn't want to deal with Viktor's problems and he didn't want a traitor in his mansion so he awakened Viktor secretly, but when Viktor got the news about Sonja he got so angry that he publicized his awakening. Creating a huge mess in the timeline of Elders. At first, I believe, Viktor wanted to take reign for that year, changing the timeline and all, but Marcus wouldn't allow it. That is when vampires started to take sides on whom was a greater leader, but in the end Viktor won. I only know what's been told to me, and that Viktor reigned for Marcus's remaining seven years or so and then took it upon himself to rule the next century. That's when I was turned."  
  
Michael looked a bit stunned. "How come you never said anything about this before. How come you were so cold to... if you knew the story."  
  
"Because Lucien triggered my sire's thoughts, and memories." Selene looked cold and angry. "It wasn't my fault for all those damn killings. It's always been the fault of lycans. Killing and destroying how they please." Selene was taken a back, her body tensed.  
  
Michael stopped. His body still as stone. He knew that it was Viktor's thoughts that said those words, but he still felt something more when it came out of Selene's mouth. He guessed this may answer some questions, and though the cynical urge to ask for more seized him; he held himself back, and instead his hand reached out for Selene's face.  
  
His hand cupped her face, and her eyes were drawn to him. It was like he looked into her soul. Maybe that was why she felt weird emotions around him. Pain, guilt, and love. He pulled her closer with ease, and light kisses trailed her neck, and replaced with elongated to a half way extent while retracing his trail back to her lips. The cold lips that felt too good.  
  
To Michael's animal in himself Selene's love was like a drug. He couldn't have enough of her. After a few minutes all sides of Michael felt that her love was a drug. I burning desire seared through Michael.  
  
Michael pulled Selene closer to him. Her nails traced pathways across Michael's back. Scratching the hard skin as Michael weaved himself into her. The scratches on Michael's back left only tingling feelings that made him growl as he continued. All of Selene's complicated thoughts went away and without interruption she fully gave herself to Michael letting herself be released. 


	7. Strange truths

Sorry it took me a while to get this on. You see I was introduced to Buffy season 3. And no offense, but Buffy lacks something very much that Underworld has. And as much fun I would have ranting on about how amazing Underworld is and how much I hate the Academy, well I will just let you read. Also, as some may know, I was delayed from the computer because my brother was introduced to Halo (which is quiet fun) so you can tell I didn't get any computer time what so ever, but now that I have a new secret weapon I will not be denied my computer time unless the computer time stealing demon a.k.a. mom comes in then your just going to have to be patient. After all it is a virtue. And I just want to thank you for all the reviews because every time I get a review I just want to keep writing even if it is a bad review. So please review! Any and all are accepted.  
  
P.s. you are introduced to Riea in either this ch. Or the next and it's pronounced ree-ah, and Yvenea which is pronounced yuh-veen-ah (sorry that's the best I could do to help those that cant understand the workings of my mind.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc. I do in fact own anything that was not involved in the amazing process of Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc. I do fortunately own everyone not included in the above including Victoria, Gavin, Marlem, Griffin, Gabrielle/Elle, Connor, Charli, and the plot, and anything else I can't think of!  
  
~*~  
  
Charli's eyes opened with a start. Her first reaction was to get up and find out where the hell she was. But it hurt. Her head spun in every direction. She groaned rubbing her temples hoping the immense pain would disappear. She closed her eyes tight letting the pain take it's jolly good time to go away. Her hands felt her surroundings. She had been moved to a bed. Charli tried to remember what had happened. It all came back to her.  
  
"Shit." She muttered to herself. "Good job Charli go ahead and freak him out. That's the way to go call him dad, then you get wrapped up and sent to a psychiatric institute." Her words stopped in what she smelt. Her eyes opened the pain had now receded. She was in a bedroom. The walls were a creamy pale color. The duvet was light pink with gold trimmings.  
  
"Hello Lucien." Charli's eyes wandered to the spot where she had smelt him seconds ago.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better the most you'll get is a 'leave and never return speech'." She felt him smile like a sixth sense.  
  
"That's nice to know, but if all goes well I'll either be staying here or dead."  
  
"Which do you prefer?" Lucien asked thinking aloud.  
  
"Depends on how this conversation goes."  
  
Charli could feel Lucien's stare with hint of pity, "You act as if you have nothing to lose."  
  
Charli paused and answered, "You're right. I have nothing to lose because I have lost it all," her voice rang as if she truly had nothing to lose.  
  
Lucien laughed slightly, "Nobody has truly lost everything."  
  
"You're one to talk. You lost them." Charli paused letting Lucien remember, "I lost my family, my mind, tears, pity," Charli paused as if she too remembered, "Love."  
  
Lucien stared at her, "Why are you in that bed now."  
  
"I would never 'want' to be in a pink bed with gold trimmings," but Charli answered again knowing what the hybrid really meant. Her head seared with pain again, "Did I black out?"  
  
Lucien nodded knowing Charli would sense him if she couldn't see him, "Yes." He took his more leader role.  
  
"Sorry since I've been awakened many memories come back in flashes. Every time I have one of these damned flashes it knocks me right out. Sometimes I don't even need a memory. The curse just knocks me out. This would be my..." she paused thumbing her fingers, "Tenth time."  
  
"Like amnesia?" Lucien asked though knowing that would not be the answer.  
  
"I guess," Charli shrugged, "Well you know the story about only Elders are supposed to be asleep and only to be awakened by an Elder. Well this time because of new tidings I was not awakened by an Elder."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucien now getting annoyed that this was getting nowhere.  
  
Charli sighed then openly replied, "I didn't mean for all of this to be brought up this way. It honestly wasn't how I wanted it to go." She paused, "I just have been trying to track you down all my life, speaking of you're a tough cookie to find. You're hard and fast. I hope that's a gene I got from you." Charli wished the joke away as soon as the words flooded out of her mouth. She had promised her self no matter what that she would not rush into this. Lucien gave a short smile as if he believed it all for one second.  
  
He still had a shocked face on. Charli caught on quick. "What I said back there...was all true."  
  
"It can't be. I was there. I saw the both of you...them die," Lucien's voice rising, "The heartless bastard." Lucien growled getting off subject, the edges of his eyes held sadness.  
  
"But if you had been paying attention you would have noticed or smelt that she was no longer pregnant with child, but with, to the extent of my knowledge, a sack of god damned flour."  
  
"You're lying," Lucien demanded. He was losing his patience.  
  
Charli could feel the salty tears stream down her face, "I'm sorry." She receded. Not something she had ever done. "I didn't know how to say it, and trust me I never dreamed it all happening this way."  
  
"Well how'd you dream it would go?" Lucien regretted saying it but growled his words.  
  
"We would dance in sunlight, listen to 'We are family' and bake cookies." Charli rolled her eyes sarcastically, which made Lucien angry. "Somewhere in there you know I'm not lying. The way you looked at me in the cemetery, and the Winter Aconite. You saw her, didn't you? You saw her in me." Charli paused recollecting herself, "When I was younger I wished I had a family, a mother, and a father. When I first found out you were my father, and that you were alive I wanted to meet you. But now," Charli once again paused reliving her past thoughts. "I'm sort of glad I didn't."  
  
Lucien's attention grew.  
  
"If I had, met you that is, I would have never understood that not all vampires are the same. There not all blood sucking, all talk no action kinds of people. I would have hated them all let alone grow up in a psycho world. I don't regret my stay with the vampires, but I will always wish for memories of you...her...us." Charli looked down. She had never felt ashamed before, but for crying, and telling somewhat of a stranger something she had never told anyone she felt this new emotion. Ah, there's a first time for everything.  
  
Lucien stood speechless, but most of his shock and disbelief had left him. Charli looked again at her father for a moment then slung her backpack over her shoulders. She took a step closer to him, and finally said, "I should probably get going back to the manor. I left Marcus without a hello or a goodbye. I just," she choked on her words, "wanted to see you before I missed you again.  
  
Lucien amazed that she gave up so easily, and that his legs hadn't given way to the floor interrupted her, "Let's say that this was all true," Charli nodded, "Give me your story, and an explanation, and..." he paused not understanding why he was doing this, "I'll give you memories."  
  
Charli gave her father a smile and went to hug Lucien. She realized what she was doing and let him go. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything. From the beginning." He said, hoping this would answer some of his questions.  
  
"From what I know, it may not be much. Most of my info came form Viktoria and Rigel."  
  
Lucien looked up surprised at this. "Viktoria. Her friend." Part of him couldn't bear to say Sonja's name.  
  
"Yes." Lucien motioned towards two leather chairs in the corner of the room as Charli continued her story. "When it happened, 900 years ago Marcus and Viktor were both up and it was Marcus's time to sleep. But in special circumstances..." Charli didn't finish her sentence. Lucien knew. "When Sonja..." Lucien winced at hearing her name. "Was locked in a room a lycan by the name of Craig watched her, guarding her."  
  
"Yes, he was a close friend. He was murdered."  
  
"Right. It was because the approaching night Sonja went into labor. Viktoria and two other maids were there to help. Afterwards Sonja gave me to Viktoria and told her to flee the manor, take me and they would meet up. Obviously the plan failed because Viktor decided that her execution would be that morning. Luckily Viktoria made it out in time. Then you know what went on from there."  
  
"I swear she was pregnant. Besides don't you think that Viktor would have noticed that she wasn't pregnant, it had been eight months."  
  
"Yes. Viktoria told me they replaced me with a flour bag." Charli barely believed the news herself. Replaced with a flour bag. How stupid do you have to be? "How Viktor didn't realized is beyond my recognition. Anyways, Rigel found Viktoria and told her of the news. Then Viktoria brought me back to the manor as one of her own." Charli looked down. "But someone knew about Sonja giving birth. It took them a while to confess of what he had seen, but it came out. That's when Craig was killed for helping them. Viktor asked if there was anyone else, and there was no reply. Viktor later killed the vampyre, ensuring that the word never got out. Viktor ordered the death dealers to kill all the newborn children they came across. Vampyre or human, it didn't matter to him. Rigel held news quickly and told Viktoria to rid of me. Viktoria never got rid of me. Instead she sent me to a friend of hers whom lived close by.  
  
Lucien remembered Gavin telling him about the pendant.  
  
Charli seemed to know what he was thinking, "Yes. I'm getting to that. You see Viktoria's friend, Yvenea was married to Griffin, Nathaniel's brother, and their daughter Sabriella took me in. Little did I know that my so- called "foster" parents did not like Viktor or Amelia one bit so during their reign they left for Egypt? So for two friggen' centuries I mostly lived in Egypt. Luckily Griffin was an ex death dealer who taught me pretty much all I know. Riea, Sabriella's nickname, was all I had, and we became close. Anyways right before Marcus was to awake we left Egypt in time to see Amelia's last day. Then when Marcus was awakened he, too, was informed of the interesting news that had amazingly not gotten out to the rest of the vampire community. I stayed with Viktoria and Rigel, but I still kept in touch with Yvenea and Griffin, and of course Riea. Viktoria sent me as a slave or servant, whatever you call it, to Marcus."  
  
Lucien stood very still as he listened intently.  
  
"Marcus held some kind of gentleness toward me. Why, I have no thought on the matter, but it saved my life. He didn't want to brand me like some of the other slaves so he put a pendant on me that bore his mark. At first it was awkward because Marcus didn't have slaves to do his work like Viktor and Amelia. He never had guardians of day no matter who was guarding him, but he kept assuring me that I would be safe with him. He confided himself with me, and trusted me. I kept everything he said secret to all I knew even Riea. Rumors about him spread around especially in the servant's quarters, and I either stood up for him, which caused some major bruises, or I just didn't listen."  
  
Lucien thought about his lycans hurting an innocent girl.  
  
"Well then you know that same couple of years that the liberation of the lycans occurred, and that's when I found out about my past at least part of the story, the infamous Lucien."  
  
Lucien gave a slight smile and remembered how he promised them he would set them free from servitude though it had taken him a little longer than expected.  
  
"After a while Rigel taught me how to fight. Though I already knew from Griffin his style was different. It was slow, and sleek. He was good, and brave. When Marcus heard about this he only encouraged it by taking me on. Of course he never used a full force on me, but he had given me a great experience." Charli stated as she remember the nights that Marcus challenged her, and though he always won he never looked down on Charli. "Then a few years into his reign I was talking with him after a challenge in his own quarters, and he smelt me. He smelt lycan, and he smelt you. At first he was confused and he put a knife to my throat."  
  
Lucien tensed up.  
  
"He thought maybe I was some spy shit like that. I told him the truth. He put me down, and I expected him to sentence me to an immediate death, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill me though I'm sure he would have. My first instinct was obviously gasp horror," Charli said with a sarcastic tone, "but then Marcus told me about my mother, and you, and the story of how the war came to be. I decided then that I would find you, and at least tell you what I knew. He truly raised me from when I came back to Budapest and following him around till I was 250 and I carried weapons he had given me. He was the only other vampire who knew. He wanted to keep it a secret, but it would have never happened if Viktor or Amelia were to be awake. So for twenty years they tried to figure a plan. Finally the best they came up with was to put me to sleep.  
  
Charli shifted positions while Lucien still kept still.  
  
"An Elder would still awaken me. Marcus would put me to sleep before he went and would wake me up after he came. It was a fine plan till about a century ago when Kraven came to rule the manor while Amelia left for wherever she goes when she's awake. I guess Viktor told Kraven to watch out, and that something was wrong, so I was awakened not by Marcus, but Viktoria and Rigel. They sent me away with Riea, Yvenea and Griffin. We ended up going to America. What wonders that place was," another sarcastic tone came from Charli, "After a while Riea and I decided to fake birth certificates and start school. Of course we both majored in history, and geography." She said with a small smile. "I left sixty or so years later looking for you. I came back just in time to not miss you."  
  
Lucien finally moved his arms and crossed them over his chest as if he was thinking. He bit his lip something, Charli noticed, was something she did when thinking. "And that's the end."  
  
"Besides details. That's the basis of my story."  
  
Lucien still was a bit confused, but put it aside. It may take him a while to get used to a father role, but he believed her, and her story. "So I guess this conversation led to you staying here." He made a smile.  
  
Charli's grin was immense. "Yes, but there is that Marcus problem. I don't want the entire covenant to be blown up because Marcus couldn't find me."  
  
"How long will you be?"  
  
"Well it depends on how long the vampires take to smell me, and fight me, but it can not be long since I don't want Marcus to lose control because they believe there is yet another traitor in the manor."  
  
Lucien stood up in a leader way, and Charli followed. "I don't believe that will be a problem."  
  
"Um," Charli paused innocently. "Can I borrow your keys?" Charli gave Lucien a stare that he remembered so well. She had used it when Lucien wasn't paying attention to her, or when she wanted something (in most cases she wanted Lucien, but that's another story). So many times had Sonja looked at her that way. It had to have been true, everything Charli said. Obviously the look won him over again and he reached into his pockets and pulled out black car keys to a Viper.  
  
"Who knew the lycans had style?" Charli smiled slyly.  
  
"Ah, you yet have the knowledge. Beneath the so-called rugged exterior lycan holds a very high-tech species." Lucien smiled back following the hybrid back to the main entrance way.  
  
They walked into the living room, and saw many of the lycans had relaxed and were playing card games, serving coffee, or resting on the couch watching reruns.  
  
They all looked up when Charli entered. Lucien put his hand up without raising his arm and none of the lycans moved from what they were doing. All were extremely curious, but let the girl walk out the door swinging the keys around her finger.  
  
Charli walked out to the small driveway. It was true that if you looked on the mansion from the outside it was like a slightly overlarge home. She looked to her left to find a dark silver, black interior Viper nicely sitting in the driveway of the garage. She muttered to her self, "Hmm, nice," before ripping the engine and revving out onto the streets of Budapest.  
  
Meanwhile Lucien watched Charli walk out of the door. Part of him watched her as he watched Sonja burn, and he wanted to reach out for her keeping her close to him, but he knew she would return in safe hands. He held the massive urge.  
  
Calvin stood up and said loud enough so that everyone could hear. "Where the hell does she think she's going?"  
  
Lucien's eye shot toward the young lycan, "Where ever the hell she needs to go." Calvin withdrew quickly remembering that Lucien was back. "No one is to have a problem with Charli, understood." Lucien said ordered more than asked. Some lycans nodded other just stood still in agreement. Lucien rubbed his temples with one hand, and asked the lycan reading a copy of Steven King's... and asked him, "Where's Michael, Taylor." Looking into the eyes of the same lycan who had impersonated an officer of the law in order to kidnap Michael.  
  
"With that vampire," he hissed as if something foul had entered his mouth.  
  
Lucien looked up at the lycans who even though Taylor had spoken in a normal tone they all looked at Lucien. "No one is to touch the vampire at all. If anyone has any trouble with these new rules then they can pack up and leave."  
  
Lucien held no threat against anyone leaving, but the crowd was too loyal to do anything, and all nodded in union. They had forever trusted Lucien with their lives, and knew that if this was Lucien's way to peace, then so be it. 


	8. A Second Father

A/N: Hey! It's very weird that I'm writing chapter 8 when I haven't posted chapter 7 yet. Long story about my computer doing its own freaky thing. Anyways, I'm hoping there wasn't too much confusion about the whole history last chapter, but if there was this is kind of a "break down" of it all. Please r&r! All comments are welcomed.  
  
***Charli is Sonja and Lucien's daughter. Viktoria and Rigel gave her to Yvenea and Griffin because they feared the death of her by Viktor and Amelia. Yvenea and Griffin are married. They have a daughter Sabriella (Riea) and they hate Viktor and Amelia, so during Viktor and Amelia's rein the 4 (Yvenea, Griffin, Riea and Charli) leave for another country. This time it was Egypt (which you will learn more about very soon)  
  
***Rigel, for those who didn't catch him in the movie, was one of the death dealers that were fighting in the subway. He was the one that died, and you're never know if Nathaniel dies or not (though he does die in the book) Selene mentions this when she is talking with Kraven and Kahn.  
  
*** Griffin is Nathaniel's brother who is also a death dealer. He was older than Nathaniel by about a few years, but they were both turned at the same time. Griffin is married to Yvenea and has a daughter name Sabriella a.k.a. Riea. Nathaniel had two son's Marlem (Tyson Ritter-lead singer and bass to All American Rejects) and Connor (John Hannah; Alex/Son in Mummy Returns)  
  
***Riea is the same age as Charli, which is another reason why Griffin and Yvenea left for Egypt (because Viktor wanted to kill all the newborns to be sure Sonja's child was dead) You will be introduced to her in this chapter.  
  
***Viktoria is another vampire who helps give birth to Charli (meaning she's aiding as a midwife) She really does love Charli, and was the closest friends with Sonja. Likewise she hates Viktor and Amelia, but she stays at the manor so she can update Griffin and his family when they come back for Marcus's reign.  
  
***Craig is the lycan that was guarding Sonja's cell in the dungeon when she gave birth. He was also a roommate to Lucien and Keith (think Keith from One Tree Hill, but don't think that's where I got the name) during their servitude. Viktor killed him before Lucien could save him. Keith, the other roommate, wasn't killed, but he is the closest and oldest friend to Lucien. However, many people thought Raze was his closest, but more his second closest.  
  
***Calvin is another young lycan who like all young people believe he is quite strong. Maybe physically he is.  
  
Then I had some requests about old characters because I mention pretty much all the characters.  
  
***Kahn is the African black vampire who is more like a weapons master/scientist. He is good friends with Selene, and created the silver nitrate bullets. He was the one with the thick Cockney accent and if I'm not mistaken he played funny bomb guy in Oceans 11(newer version)  
  
***Soren was a death dealer who was loyal to Kraven and his evil doings. He was the one that met up with Raze and Lucien with Kraven (Kraven and Lucien were talking in the car) He is the guy with the whips, and was killed ( in the end.  
  
***Pierce and Taylor were the two lycans that were fighting in the beginning. They were also the "cops" that were searching for and took Michael. Pierce has long black hair, and monkey features. Taylor had short spiky dirty blonde hair with long sideburns.  
  
***Adam was the other doctor trainee. Not much about him in the movie, but soon you will see...  
  
***Singe was the doctor for the lycans who was back slapped by Viktor and killed(.  
  
And if you can't remember Michael, Selene, Viktor, Kraven, Amelia, Sonja or Lucien then I highly suggest you watch the movie again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc. I do in fact own anything that was not involved in the amazing process of Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc. I do fortunately own everyone not included in the above including Viktoria, Gavin, Marlem, Griffin, Gabrielle/Elle, Connor, Charli, Yvenea, Riea, Calvin, Craig, and Keith, and the plot, and anything else I can't think of!  
  
~*~  
  
Charli pulled up to the large mansion. She always, for some odd reason, called the home manor instead of mansion, not that it really mattered. The manor was enormous and could easily fit thrice the number of vamps that occupied it, but compared to the lycan den with all its tunnels underground, it was a mere apartment.  
  
Her jeans and black leather jacket got a bit wet in the slight drizzle. Her hands felt the rusted bronze door handles, those she had opened few times before. She plunged the doors wide open while muttering to her self, "Home sweet home." The doors banged the side and were brought back to a closed position.  
  
Vampyres all around looked at her. It wasn't as busy as she expected it to be. Lucky for her.  
  
An older vampyre with short blondish brown hair rolled his eyes. Despite the fact that his hair was quite spiky there didn't seem to be any traces of gel or any other styling product. She smiled at Griffin, an old face, and good friend. His pale skin blended with his ice blue eyes. She didn't go up to him and hug him though she wanted to, but he motioned his eyes to the top of the staircase. She saw a man appear at the top of the staircase. He probably came to see what in the hell had banged the doors. Marcus hated when people banged doors, and she knew that. His hair was longer than the last time she saw him, but still had that same midnight black hair with strange piercing blue eyes.  
  
He smiled at Charli, obvious, at least to her, that he was pleased to see her. His eyes went from piercing blue to warm green. Some of the vampyres hissed at her, already sensing her lycan self. Marcus came slowly down the stairs, one at a time. He knew that Charli had no patience for little things.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and spoke loud to Marcus. She had to act to let the vampyres know she wasn't going to join forces or anything, "I'm not here to join forces or play in this silly game called war." Charli said with all her confidence. Marcus acted along, "Thank god. I was afraid I wasted 600 years hating you, but then again I do have those years all over again." Some laughed; all sneered.  
  
"I just want to have a word with the not so wise of the bunch." Charli backfired. It was an act, but it was also Charli's chance to take him out verbally.  
  
Marcus slapped Charli hard. He knew it wouldn't hurt her, and once again it was part of the act. Her face touched her shoulder from the force. She immediately growled eyes turning black. She could tell Marcus wanted to help her, worry almost took over his face, and then seeing that Charli's eyes turned their normal coffee color, he put on a stubborn face. "We'll take this to my chambers." Marcus glared, and the other vampyres whined wanting to see a fight, but they believed the story.  
  
Charli followed Marcus up the stair two death dealers behind her. When they reached the stairs a woman with long blonde hair met them at the top. Marcus seemed to be taken aback by this, and stared into her eyes. Her nose probably smelt the lycan in Charli because the woman grabbed Charli's shoulder digging her nails hard, but not enough to hurt Charli.  
  
Charli would have flipped the vampyre over down to the first floor, but Marcus thought ahead knowing Charli all to well, and stopped her from making a big mistake. Erika looked at Marcus who returned the connecting glance, but unlike Marcus she pulled herself away. They started to walk again Marcus looking behind him.  
  
"Selene." Erika let out a whisper. Charli whipped her head around to look again at this woman. She knew that Charli had been near Selene, or at least she got the smell from Michael. Marcus, too, looked at her with curiosity, but Erika left without a word back to her chambers.  
  
Marcus sighed; he would more than anything want to follow Erika. She had locked herself up for two days straight, not coming out at all. Marcus knew, he waited for her silently, but Charli returning to him was more important now. He knew that she would not stay long if she had found her father and come back alive. She would probably just pick up some old things and be off, but it was nice to see her again.  
  
Marcus led Charli to the third floor where they were met with five doors. Three on the left, and two on the right. Charli followed Marcus to the last door where she knew was Marcus's chambers. Marcus whispered to the death dealers to wait outside and he did not want to be disturbed for anything. Though that wasn't strictly true. He would like to be disturbed if Erika had shown her pale face again, and he would like to know if Viktoria was coming around the room. She too would like to see Charli, but he held all these urges, as he often had to do.  
  
Charli sat herself on the tiled window seat. Her muddy Doc Martins were rested in front of her so she could tie her shoes. She heard Marcus close the door firmly, and then a huge angry sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you no shoes on my damn floor." Marcus moaned like a three year old. He could never raise his voice to Charli; she was too much of a daughter to him.  
  
Not like him though, Marcus thought. Not like Viktor. This was different, it was not his daughter and he knew it, nor his granddaughter. Marcus didn't use Charli for the guilty sick pleasure of killing his own. No. He never had one of his own.  
  
Charli rolled her eyes and groaned like no time left between them. She kicked off her shoes and hopped from the cold stone to the bed where she ruined perfectly made sheets. "You're too clean."  
  
"And you're too messy." Marcus smiled, happy to have her back. She finally flopped to a sitting position after completely wrinkling the bed. Marcus looked at Charli through the moonlight. He went into the bathroom and took a cold wet cloth, and with long strides was instantly at Charli's side. He knelt so that they met eye to eye and pressed the cloth gently against her cheek. His eyes took worry though the dark shiny red spot had already turned into a small bruise and the blood from the cut in the harshness of his slap had already dried up.  
  
Charli smiled and hugged Marcus. She hugged her father. To her being a father was not a right, but a privilege. For Charli, to become a father, you had to earn it. She let him go after a minute or two letting him hold her.  
  
When Marcus turned his body so that he was now sitting next to Charli on the green covers he found Charli's eye fill with water. He put a fatherly arm around her. "You're tired; you need rest." He whispered softly to her.  
  
"I'm not tired," Charli wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She responded like she was seven and thought she was twenty.  
  
"I know." Marcus couldn't help, but smile. "But look, you've met him, and you're going to live with him. You're getting you're life back, Charli." It was the first time he had said her name all night.  
  
"What about you?" She asked. Always thinking about others. "I know after this I won't be able to see you anymore unless you're black, and trying to kill," she said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you mean by trying?" Marcus accused jokingly. Charli laughed, and sniffed. Marcus grabbed her shoulder bringing her closer to him. His chin rested on her head. Her brown hair smelled like dirt. He kissed the top of her forehead looking into her deep brown eyes. Eyes like her father, he would never forget. "Why don't you go and take a shower, and I'll get your bag." She nodded absently, and like a zombie walked toward the open door. After Marcus heard it close and the water turn on he sighed deeply. He would miss her terribly, but he had to be strong for her.  
  
He went to his dresser, and opened the bottom cabinet to find two men's t- shirts. He lifted them up gently to find all of Charli's clothes she had left with him. Then he grabbed a black suitcase with two pockets on each side. He neatly put in her shirts, pants, and other things that belonged to her. As he put in a red Beatles shirt he noticed a pendant face down. He picked it up; his thumb swiftly ran over the silver circle and the engravings of the letter C. He held it firmly in his hand and kissed it before tightening the black leather rope around his wrist.  
  
He zipped up the bag as he heard the water turn off. He saw the door open while turning away leaving his arm outstretched with her black and blue sweat pants and tank top. She quickly got dressed while Marcus patiently waited for her. She felt much better now having a shower. She took the elastic from her wrist and in three quick movements put her hair up in a messy bun.  
  
"Feeling better?" Marcus turned around when Charli touched his shoulder.  
  
"A bit." Charli yawned. As much as she would like to argue that she wasn't tired her eyes felt like ten-pound weights. Marcus could evidently see this, and led her to his bed.  
  
She shook her head and deficiently pointed to the soft couch. He returned the head shaking and led her to the foot of his bed. She groaned and silently crawled into the covers. Her eyes opened to see her father's forest green eyes stare back at her. She whispered, "I don't want to be alone tonight." She thought of her last time with Marcus. She was back in her seven-year-old body asking Marcus if he would read her a bedtime story. She remembered the nights in America when she was without Marcus. It had scared her, and took her a long time getting over. Sure Griffin knew everything about fighting and protection, but there was something about Marcus that made her feel like nothing could touch her. He was her comfort blanket. His hand held hers as he watched her fall asleep. He was about to get up and fall asleep on the couch himself when he felt a strong squeeze as he tried to pull himself away. Instead he used his other hand to swiftly pass over Charli's head. He lay next to her falling asleep instantly.  
  
~*~  
  
How could she be alive? How could she? It was impossible. Gavin had spent his entire life looking for her. Well for the better part of five hundred years. Just when Lucien was announced 'dead' she had left. She didn't even look at him twice in the room. Something was defiantly wrong with her. Her eyes seemed hard, and her look was more aggressive.  
  
Gavin sighed a sorrowful and unhappy sigh. Charlize, or Charli, had come back. She probably didn't want to look at him. He left her in that house. She had wanted to come, and he told her it was too dangerous, and that he didn't want her hurt. She begged him, which was something she never did on any occasion he knew. He left her in that house.  
  
In that awful house he left her. He remembered it like yesterday.  
  
***  
  
"Gavin." Charlize whispered quietly. "Where are you going?" He had stormed out of her room with a stone face. None of the lycans were here in the house. They were pretty much alone. Daytime meant that the lycans had things to do, places to be, people to torture, kill, maim, or bring home alive for their masters. Charlize didn't have to go out to work, but she did it to help her friends. Sometimes she was even able to help with the kill, which was only meant for a man to do.  
  
Now, with the lycans gone, life had been stressful with the vampires. The war had begun; Charlize knew it all along. It was only a matter of time before the lycans realized this was not their place in life; the lycans were better than this. She had helped tremendously to free her friends. She had even fallen in love with one of them.  
  
The main lounge for the servants was about the size of half a basketball court. Charlize followed the lycans across the velvet furnished room.  
  
"Gavin! Wait," Charlize ordered not wanting to catch him. She didn't care now that her voice was normal, and not secretive like it had been. Gavin spun around his floor-length black jacket spun with him.  
  
"What?" He asked coldly, "What do you want?" His voice softened slightly.  
  
"Why in God's name are you acting like this?" Charlize's eyes were glazed. He wanted to hold her, make the pain go away, but he couldn't. It was better to leave her like this; she would be able to move on. Besides who would want to be with him for eternity? Eternity was a long time.  
  
"Because I... I have to go." Gavin held everything he kept inside close to his heart; he wouldn't let a mere girl get to him. But she was more than a mere girl. She was the love of his life. She may have been a hybrid, but she always treated him like an equal, like they were friends and beyond. Lucien acted like this all the time.  
  
"Not now. Don't leave me now." Charlize struggled with her words. She wasn't used to acting so open; it was a new feeling, but Gavin had opened many new feelings to her.  
  
"The more you argue the harder it gets."  
  
"Then I'll make it hell for you!" Charlize now had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I told you that soon I would leave. I warned you not to get close." Gavin walked the few feet in two strides holding her shoulders, and looking deep into the crystal eyes.  
  
"So now it's my fault?" Charlize said hoping to bid time for them the sun had risen just a few hours ago. It was nearing midday. "That I accidentally fell in love." Gavin held her closer. Had her heard her correct? Had she heard herself correctly? God damned emotions, She thought, but it was the truth.  
  
Gavin couldn't breathe. Was it possible? Probable? "No, it's not." Gavin couldn't help himself. "Well it may have been an accident, but it was a good accident." He couldn't help himself. His heart was choosing his words, not his mind. His lips pressed against hers. She welcomed the embrace joyfully. Her arms floated up towards his neck. One of his hands moved from her shoulder holding her waist. He felt her silk dress all the way down. He knew she hated dresses, but to fit in with the vampyres that's what she had to wear. Her hands moved to his jacket lightly pushing it away. No. He couldn't do this again.  
  
"I'm sorry," Gavin suddenly broke away from the passionate incident. He pulled himself away, but not before stroking her hair. Soft brown curly hair. Not before wiping the few tears that now fell. Then he turned around, and broke into a run. The servant's door was left open, and he shot out into the sun. Charlize was quick; she wouldn't let him get away. She had no shoes on, but ignored the dead leaves, and fallen twigs that scraped her feet. She still tried to keep up with him when he reached the dirt path. This was easier to catch him, not as hard on her feet.  
  
She would follow him until he stopped. She would follow him into the woods, and swim after him in the lake. If he would slow down for her, she would probably follow him through blazing fire, and icy winds. But such measures were not needed because her hand clasped onto his shoulder, and she pushed him. "Don't." She gasped for air, "Don't please."  
  
It was Gavin's turn to have glossy eyes now. They probably had been while he was running. "Charlize," his voice faint and tender. "I have to go. I cannot stay here. There is nothing for me here."  
  
Charlize was hurt by these words. She brushed aside her pain, and begged him. Her body fell to her knees, face buried in her hands, "Then take me with you," she looked up wiping away her own tears. Was she actually begging? She had never done anything like this in her entire life. He seemed to notice too. He, too, fell to his knees reaching eye level.  
  
"You have a life here Charlize. More than I can ever think of giving you." Gavin knew this wouldn't be a good enough excuse for her, "Please, for your own safety, stay here for your own sake."  
  
"I don't care about my safety or my damned sake." She had said so much.  
  
"I know, but I do. And that has to be worth something doesn't it."  
  
Charlize didn't want to give in, "I can go with you. Please, I'll do whatever you need. I don't...I don't want to stay here anymore. I cannot stay here." She knew that there were mostly men in the lycan clan, and few women. This was because Marcus killed them off, knowing that it would take them by heart. Marcus killed whatever lycan he got his hands on.  
  
Gavin took in a deep breath. He knew he had to say the worst. "I'm sorry milady."  
  
Charlize looked up into Gavin's eyes. He picked himself up wiping the dust from his jacket, and pants. Her eyes no longer had a peace about them. They were rough stones of brown.  
  
"I cannot help you anymore." Gavin turned and walked away leaving. Tears now brimmed the bottom of his eyes. He didn't let her see, he never let her see.  
  
She must have stayed there for an hour. Maybe more, maybe less, she didn't know. All the pain she had been feeling before went away, and was replaced with anger. Hot, white, sick anger that swelled inside her like boiling water or a third degree burn.  
  
***  
  
His thoughts returned. Gavin bet that she had found someone else. Someone who loved her and would always say yes to those luscious brown eyes. Some one who had kissed her natural dark lips, and massaged her tan skin, and to hold her strong, built frame. Someone who could always look at her, and always protect her. Someone who had danced the night away with her; she had loved dancing. That someone was no longer he.  
  
Tears fell from Gavin's eyes, "As long as she's happy." He vowed to himself. He threw a nasty punch at the black bag that hung from his ceiling. He cursed himself a million times. Each curse came with a hard punch, and an unbreakable kick. He imagined himself in that position helpless, and lifeless. He had let her go. He had left her; it was all his fault. 


	9. Killing family and love

A/N: This chapter was originally along with ch8, but since it was already 16 pages long on Word (and I wanted to keep going) well most didn't want to read all of that so I broke it down. I'm really happy with how far I went with this story. I didn't think it would get this far. I really want to thank Adalon (you know who you are) this chapter wouldn't be as good without you! The only problem I have with the Underworld story is we (Adalon and I) have spent everlasting time on how they create the Underworld timeline. The novelization of Underworld says that the war begun over 900 years ago, but we have memories of Sonja being alive after then. This means she wouldn't have been the cause of the war; which we known is true. Anyways we've spent hours on end trying to figure out how it could work and it's just not complying with us so our timeline's may differ as so do the other fics. Now if you would really like to know the timeline and history please feel free to email me at nymoose@sbcglobal.net. Please r&r and enjoy some of the characters while they last...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Underworld. I do in fact own anything that was not involved in the amazing process of Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc. I do fortunately own everyone not included in the above including Victoria, Gavin, Marlem, Griffin, Gabrielle/Elle, Connor, Charli, Yvenea/Jocelyne, Sabriella/Riea, Calvin, Craig, and Keith, and the plot (especially Lucian's daughter grrr $#! *@), and anything else I can't think of!  
  
~*~  
  
Selene opened her eyes looking at Michael's baby face relax. She smiled. She used to think it was impossible to believe this could work out. She used to think that running away from this would make the feelings go away. Now, she knew they wouldn't go away. Just like her family, this feeling was worth fighting for. Was worth dying for.  
  
Michael's hand held tighter on her waist. She smiled again, but swiftly got up. As she left Michael's side to take a shower she heard a moan. She shut the door behind her, and was about to turn the water on when she heard a knock at the door. It was swift, but firm. Instead she listened intently to Michael's sudden awareness. She heard him look around the room, and finally his steps were quick to get to the door. She heard Lucien's voice, "Are you alone?"  
  
"I... Yeah, come in." Michael shut the door behind him. Lucien took a stand next to the large window. The moon was almost full. Five more days. Michael watched the moon as well. Selene must have pulled back the curtains, but where she was he had no idea. "So, what's up?"  
  
Lucien turned around to face Michael putting on a more business face. "Um..." Lucien stumbled a bit on his words, but found his ground shortly, "Charli's story works. Timothy said he would do a blood check just so the lycans are happy, but I can smell her, and see her. I know it's true."  
  
"It has to be. I smelt the hybrid, and unless Marcus had an early snack in two days, she's yours." Michael didn't want to sound too light about it. He still had Lucien's memories. Charli was only bringing those memories back.  
  
Lucien sighed. "I know." He took a long pause, "It's just I've lived hundreds of years not knowing my child still breathed life. And because I kept so low these past centuries she couldn't find me. But she is thankful for it."  
  
Michael's puzzled look was all he needed. "She was glad she didn't grow up hating vampires, she knows that they're not all the same."  
  
Michael smiled thoughtfully, "I'm glad I didn't grow up hating them as well." Lucien shared the smile; something between a laugh and grunt left his mouth.  
  
Selene who was cautiously listening to their conversation smiled. She wanted to get up and take her shower now, but stayed in her spot and listened till they were finished.  
  
Lucien left as he had come in hard and swift. As soon as Michael shut the door he sighed and looked around again, not thinking to look in the bathroom he grabbed his jacket that Keith lent him, and left in search of Selene.  
  
She finally stood up. Maybe it was better if he didn't know she was just taking a shower. She did need a bit of alone time. Even though it always left her depressed it had made her feel better in the end. The water poured out warm and lush. Her skin felt the warmth, but it never took it in. She wished that for once she could feel the same things Michael felt. The same things the lycans felt. For once she was actually jealous.  
  
She left the shower and changed into a black long sleeved t-shirt, and black below the knee length skirt from the bag she had brought. A god damned skirt. She missed her stuff. She left her clothes, laptop, books, and other stuff. She had even left her necklace that her father had given her when she was still mortal before he had been slaughtered. She had been too young to know anything about the meaning of it, but it was all she had left of her father.  
  
She slipped out silently, blowing out the candles as she left. She used another leather jacket found in the closet to hide part of her 'new' self. She walked onto the streets uncomfortable in her new look. She headed towards the cobblestone alleyways. The rain had stopped for once, but she could smell it come again. She walked through the bustling people looking at the old structure of the city. The shops and boutiques were brightly lit along the dark street. She hoped she could just flow along with the mortals. As each foot stepped silently she felt the mortal mind take over for the first time in a hundreds of years.  
  
She pulled herself together. She told herself she did need alone time, so she took the next left into an ally she sometimes walked by during watch looking for vicious lycans. She knew the street all to well to know something was wrong. She sensed it right away. Someone at the top of the heavy stoned rooftops was watching her. She saw them, and by reflex she slid her hands to her sides realizing that she was not armed.  
  
Damn. Never again am I wearing someone else's clothes.  
  
The person was built with strong shoulders, but was weak. She could tell he limped as he gazed at her. They're eyes locked, and she muttered a few words, but couldn't finish them for he had shot her. A full round blasted through her ears like defining music. She knew he was weak, but she hadn't expected them to be armed. The full round hit her, and she fell to the floor gasping. She heard many screams half a block away. She felt the silver nitrate flow to her veins, and she knew that this was not a human or lycan, but a vampire had shot her.  
  
She gasped for breath, and her hands pushed against the cobblestone street. She knew this wouldn't kill her, but the pain was unbearable. All she remembered was someone putting protective arms around her, and with speed carried her away from the madness.  
  
~*~  
  
Charli woke up instantly realizing that she was alone. A door closed, and her head snapped in the direction to find Marcus walking in swiftly. "Sorry I just had to check something."  
  
"Liar." She held out her tongue playfully. "I know where you were you bad boy." She thought of the girl. "I never knew you went after blondes, but then again I never knew you went after any girl."  
  
Marcus smiled sheepishly being caught. "Her name is Erika. She is a servant."  
  
"Ah Romeo and Juliet vampire style. I like very much, think we can resurrect Shakespeare make him write a new story?" She laughed at her own stupid joke; sleep must have taken over her. Then Charli put on a more serious face as Marcus turned around once more letting her dress. "So what's she like? Does she have family that's also vampire, or lycan? Is she nice? Is she funny? How long have you known her?" Her questions left her lips quickly.  
  
Marcus laughed, "Hold on. Slow down."  
  
"No! This is amazing news. Marcus in all the years I've known you, you have not once looked at a vampire let alone a mere girl. Are you her sire?" Charli's interest stirred up again, "Seriously Marcus you're the only Elder that hasn't found someone, yet the other two are dead." Marcus's eyes glared the Elder in him didn't like the comment, but his eyes softened just as fast as his glare had come.  
  
"No. Viktor was her sire. He broke the rules, as always. I've only known her since I've been awakened, but there is something about her that I'm horrifically drawn to. I made her cry, and my heart skipped, and my stomach turned. I don't know what's happening to me." He sounded like a young boy who was lost in the streets.  
  
Charli rolled her eyes and smiled. "Younger than two hundred, and you've made her cry. Good start my friend." Charli walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "You're in love!" Marcus's sunken head picked up and stared at Charli like he was trying to burn holes in her head.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's love. Trust me I doubt it was you that made her cry, but heart skipping, stomachs churning, and you're all choked up. My dear," she looked at Marcus as if she was one of the psychologists on TV, "You have zee case of love." She took on a strong German accent. "Zo do I get more dirt or are you leaving me here."  
  
Marcus paused and decided to answer her. "Well for one all I know is that she has no family in the covenant, nor in the lycan clan. I haven't known her that long, but there is true peace in her eyes. Something no other girl I have seen has."  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door, and instead of Marcus opening the door in came a woman dressed in black slacks and a black blouse. "Why the hell haven't you come to see me?" A shrill worried voice panicked through the room. Viktoria grabbed Charli, not caring what anyone else thought of and hugged her to death. Not literally. Hair clips had put her black hair back. Griffin walked in behind her shutting the door. Marcus a bit annoyed that his time had been cut short, but the sun was about to rise anyways and Charli needed to get out in the next hour of so.  
  
Charli knew what he was thinking and made it quiet short. "Where is everyone else?" She asked as she hugged Griffin tight. He was also like a father to her, but she called him uncle instead. Griffin replied, "I came here earlier to help the awakening of our already awakened Elder," he shook hands firmly with Marcus their old friendship rekindled. "Riea and Jocelyne will be here either today or tomorrow."  
  
Charli looked confused, "Who's Jocelyne?"  
  
Griffin looked at her weirdly then remembered she had been gone, and enlightened Charli with some news, "Yvenea changed her name while we were in New York."  
  
"Ah." Charli understood. "Where's Rigel?"  
  
Viktoria stiffened at his name. She tried to mutter out the words, but instead tears fell from her eyes. Griffin responded once again, "He fell." Charli gasped. Rigel, who had been a dear friend to her, and always ready to help her, had died. It was terrible news.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Nathaniel, Selene, and him were scouting out lycans, and one of them shot him with a UV ray bullet." He added seeing her puzzlement, "The lycans created bullets with UV liquid inside them. It burns us."  
  
Charli couldn't stop a tear from falling. She held Viktoria strongly. She felt bad for leaving them like this. It wasn't her place to stay anyways, but she had become really close with Rigel in the past years.  
  
Charli said her goodbyes realizing she has less than half an hour till sunrise. She grabbed her bag and promised Viktoria she would be back. As she was leaving she passed by a propped open door. She walked quietly inside. The room was large with a couch and a bookshelf. There were hundreds of books, and a closed laptop on a cherry wood desk. The window was opened to a moon falling masterpiece. It was great view of the front yard. Charli walked silently inside her hands shifted over the books. She had loved to read just like the person who occupied this room.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
A voice behind Charli stunned her. She thought she was alone. "I'm sorry I saw the door opened and books kind of draw me in."  
  
The woman's voice was now identified as Erika the servant Marcus talked about. Her blonde hair fell into large curls at the end. She had changed into slacks and high heels. "You're that lycan Marcus brought in. Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"My name's Charli, and I am a hybrid. Um... Marcus needed to talk to me. We go back." Charli didn't want to lead her on, but wanted to at least tell her the truth.  
  
"So you're close to Marcus?" Erika's eyes questioning Charli.  
  
"More or less." Charli used this opportunity, "He told me about you." Shocked Erika asked what he said. "He said you were beautiful, and that you stole his heart, though he didn't know it." Erika blushed.  
  
"I don't think I should fall for someone who will court someone else the next year."  
  
Charli didn't seem surprised. They're rumors about Marcus and his playboy attitude. "He may not know his feelings for you because he has never really fallen in love. But I know him and he's falling deep." Charli paused, "Whose room is this."  
  
Erika smiled from hearing a good rumor about Marcus, then her smiled faded away. "It was Selene's room." She walked up to Charli till they were about a foot apart. "Where is she? I know you know because I've smelt her on you; you can't fool me." Her worried eyes were all Charli needed.  
  
"I do know where she is, but I'm amazed you can smell her because I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her yet. You must have smelt her from Michael." Charli was wishing she hadn't gone into too deep of words. She didn't know this vampire she could easily tell the covenant.  
  
"Please. I know what you're thinking. I may not be the most trusted, but on my part Selene was my friend." Erika remembered how she disliked Selene, but now that Kraven was out of the picture she set her bearings straight. "I need to know where she is."  
  
"She is safe. The lycans have a home that none of the vampires know of." Charli said still restraining though letting loose bit by bit. Erika seemed like the non-trusting type, but the look in her eyes told her that she meant what she said. Charli told her where the house was, but warned her that it would always be guarded.  
  
Erika nodded, and handed Charli an empty bag. "Her clothes are there." She pointed to a dresser that matched the bookcase. "Don't forget some of the books, and this," Erika handed her a necklace. One red jewel was centered in a silver designed necklace. The silver twisted a turned from about an inch away from the jewel making it look magical. Charli held the necklace close knowing this would obviously be one of Selene's prized possessions. "Please also tell her I helped you. And that I am sorry. She'll know what I mean." And with that Erika left the room leaving the window as an escape.  
  
Charli put some of the interesting clothes inside the bag. She stuffed it with as many books as possible. Preferably the ones that were already out, and those that were oldest tend to be someone's favorites. She also grabbed the laptop and spy equipment, including five different sets of guns, making the bag very lethal. She grabbed another smaller bag she had found underneath the dresser realizing she had not put enough clothes, packed that one with more than needed. She dropped the smaller bag down the window knowing there were only clothes. Luckily the weather was dry. She jumped after the bag, holding tightly to the expensive equipment. She landed smoothly and heaved the bags in the trunk of the Viper still sitting where she had left it. She took the keys from her back pocket and turned the ignition, vivaciously and rapidly left the manor. Kicking the gas, she left for a new destination.  
  
She arrived at the nearby cemetery in less than seven minutes. She grabbed her knife and walked into the cemetery towards the back where she had last saw her mother's grave. There stood a blank stone next to Sonja's. It was originally meant for Lucien's grave, but she never had the nerve to etch anything in. Instead she used the blade and etched in Rigel. About an hour later she said her last thoughts and farewells to the empty grave, and walked assuredly to the Viper. A man stood next to it looking into the windows. His chin length black hair was wavy, and he wore a black silk blouse. He turned to look at Charli and smiled. Evil was written all over his face.  
  
"I think we're going to be good friends Charli."  
  
~*~  
  
Time passed by. There was non-stop kicking and punching the black bag. It never fell down either. Beads of sweat fell down Gavin's face. He didn't care. The sweat and the pain were a distracting comfort. Rapid intakes of breath also distracted his disobedient mind from thoughts of her. He was ready for more. No matter how long it took he had to get it out of his system, and thinking about her and pretending the bag was himself made him think this might take a long while.  
  
He heard stories of punching bags, and how they are your therapy, and your friend. He knew it was all bullshit. The pain and anger was welcomed because it made it easier to get through the thoughts of her. Thoughts of Charli. A slight knock at his door made him look up from his "friend." He reached the door in two strides. Lucien smiled as he was invited into Gavin's room.  
  
Lucien looked around. It was a small room. A bed, bookshelf, dresser, and punching bag were all that was there. There was a door that was ajar and led to a small bathroom that had squeezed in a shower and toilet.  
  
"You know, of all the rooms we have, why chose this one?" Lucien asked.  
  
"Because this is all I need." Gavin responded. His breath was quick, but he held his calm. Lucien realized this.  
  
"I've been paying attention. You've been at it for at least three hours straight now. What is it?"  
  
It's your daughter Lucien. It's always been about you're daughter ever since I set eyes on her I wanted to spend my eternity with her whether she felt the same or not. "It's nothing, sir."  
  
"What is with you my friend? You haven't called me sir in," Lucien paused, "A long time. You've been acting different since..." He left his sentence hanging. For the first time since Lucien walked in Gavin looked into his friends' eyes. Gavin's liquid brown eyes meeting Lucien's, and he knew those eyes.  
  
Lucien's eyes widened. "You love her." It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
Gavin knew it wouldn't be a secret. He knew it was true; there was no sense in hiding it. He nodded confidently. Then, after Lucien saw his nod, he shook his head, "But I can't."  
  
Lucien knew that he was alpha again. He didn't think he intimidated Gavin; there was something else. "Why not?"  
  
"Why not?" Gavin repeated the question like Lucien was absurd. "I go looking for her for six centuries Lucien. Don't you think I would have found her? Maybe she didn't want to be found. She probably has a great life, and a great vampyre boyfriend. I can't get in the way of that. All I want," Gavin had to pause, taking in a breath, he had to say it to admit it, and "All I want is for her to be happy. I can't control her life."  
  
"And you can't control love."  
  
"You're right. S-s-so...so if she's happy, then I won't stop her." Gavin thought himself pitiful. His fists tightened around the gloves, he growled and punched the bag as hard as he could rage filling him. The bag flew touching the ceiling. He bowed his head and a tear fell to the floor.  
  
"Gavin." Lucien sighed; he never would have thought this would happen to him. Then again he never thought his daughter was alive. "She's been asleep. Maybe that's why you never saw her."  
  
"I know," Gavin caught on. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"She was only awake when Marcus was awake. Besides she's only been in Europe for the past sixty years or so."  
  
"And I thought she was still in America."  
  
Lucien nodded in partly understanding. "How do you know her?"  
  
Gavin had felt this talk coming. He hoped Lucien would forgive his lies. "I've known her since we raided the manor. Since we liberated our brothers. I saw her almost every night till you agreed to leave so Kraven could take over," the name fumed through his teeth like toxic waste dumb. "She helped us for a perfect time slot."  
  
"And I honestly thought you needed some 'alone' time." A bit of anger seethed in the fatherly voice, but that was it.  
  
"That's it? No "how come you didn't tell me about my daughter" and all that."  
  
"You knew she was my daughter?" Lucien's voice quickened.  
  
"Well she told me that you were her father, and I didn't believe her, but then after a few months I got to know her, and I saw how much you two are alike, but I couldn't tell that she was a hybrid. Her smells weren't as strong. I guess she learned how to calm the sense." Gavin rambled nervously.  
  
"And you still love her after all this time?" Some of Lucien's unknown fatherly senses picked up.  
  
Gavin nodded in slight embarrassment. He did still love her, "But like I said before the most important thing is that she is happy. Now that she has found you, I don't think that will be a problem. Besides she won't want to see me, even if she wanted to remember."  
  
"Why?" Though Gavin had lied to him, he wanted to get all he could out of this conversation.  
  
"I left her."  
  
At this point Lucien would have laughed his pretty little head off, but saw how serious Gavin was, "What do you mean?"  
  
"At the manor." Great I'm going down memory lane with her father; what a chance to bond. He thought. "She b-begged me," it was hard for the words to come out. "To come with us. Promised she wouldn't be a distraction, and I left her in pain and agony. I can understand why she looks at me with hatred. I did it. I made her hate."  
  
Lucien looked away in understanding. It was hard for him to get mad at a dear friend, yet it was his daughter they were talking about.  
  
"She was so much like you. And like you, she changed when she fell in love." Gavin picked up his jacket, and a small bag, and started for the door, he was ready to leave this time. He was not ready to leave Charlize again, but he had to. He opened the door when Lucien's strong hand stopped him.  
  
"I think she would be happier if she knew you were here and you're love was still strong." Lucien said in a commanding tone, but was still kind. "There's nothing left to hide from." Lucien had that effect on people. He was gentle and kind and commanding, but you never wanted to be near a mad determined Lucien. Gavin knew all to well. He slightly smiled, and walked out the opened door.  
  
Leaving Gavin to sigh again and drop his bag. He would need his 'friend' again, but not now. Now he would tell her the truth. Everything about the way he felt. It was time. It was time to tell her he went looking for her, and that he never ever stopped loving her. He took in a meditating breath. He walked out of his room, and back into the front entrance room. There seemed to be a lot of commotion. Lycans crowded in a circle, Lucien seemed to be in the middle of it all. He shouted at the others to back away, taking command.  
  
Gavin's heart skipped. He looked at someone with a gunshot wound. Not one gunshot wound, but about seven give or take. The stomach was bleeding badly. Her long curly brown hair was messy and her arms held scratches, and many bruises had formed on her tan skin. Gavin stood, amazing he still stood, and stared at her. He couldn't breath, he could barely move. It seemed like his life flashed by in seconds. Well, his life was right in front of him on the ground. He noticed a large scratch around her neck and her pendant was missing.  
  
Charli was dead. 


	10. Why humans shouldn't know

A/N: I'm so happy that my ch. got really long, and I wouldn't have stopped, but then realizing this is a fanfic, not a bore-a-thon. The whole Charli dead thing was a spur of the moment idea that Gavin never told her how he felt. Don't worry all comes to a good end, well most of them. Not now though. I just want to say how much I hate when writers kill off the best of characters, but I love writing it, so I can tell where they're coming from. It's a glorious rainy day today (God I love when it rains) anyways I hope you like ch. 10...wow ch. 10 already. PLEASE review!!!  
  
Just as an F.Y.I. when you read the *** that's a memory and when you read ~*~ it's just changing people. This is all because the italics won't work * grumble *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc. I do in fact own anything that was not involved in the amazing process of Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc. I do fortunately own everyone not included in the above including Victoria, Gavin, Marlem, Griffin, Gabrielle/Elle, Connor, Charli, Yvenea/Jocelyne, Riea, Calvin, Craig, Bryant, Elyse and Keith, and the plot (especially Lucian's daughter grrr), and anything else I can't think of!  
  
***  
  
"I think we're going to be good friends Charli"  
  
The man freaked her out, but she stood firm. He started putting on a thick jacket with a hood, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"You're father dead. I hear he's alive and kicking. And since him being dead isn't good enough I'll just have to go for his heart."  
  
"I don't think it would be wise to fight someone who will kick your ass."  
  
"Who said I would fight you," the man said calmly. "You see the sun is rising so I don't have much time. But these bullets will give me that time."  
  
"Scary silver nitrate. You know you can't kill me with that," Charli said calmly with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"I know it only looks like silver nitrate, but in fact it's a virus. A virus that will hopefully piss off Lucian, and make you extremely ill."  
  
Charli rolled her eyes, but every moment with this stupid vampire made herself a little less confident.  
  
A full round of shots rang through her ears. The sound made her run on instinct. He missed the first few bullets, but the rest of the round knocked her straight out.  
  
***  
  
Charlize quickly moved through the hallway. Down the steps her feet led her out the door. Marcus watched her the entire time. She knew he wouldn't follow her, and thank god he didn't. She past the gates and walked away from the village toward the woods. The villagers said there were monsters that lived and haunted these woods, but Charli knew they were only humans that every once in a while changed into a werewolf.  
  
She knew there would be none tonight. They had come back from a war with Moldavia, and were extremely tired, but there were those who had not fought in the vampyres war.  
  
She tried using her senses to pick up his scent. She couldn't find him. Worry crossed her face. What if the vampires caught him seeking the manor? What if they were sentencing him right now? She finally reached the creek after twenty minutes, and decided to turn around only to meet a young man. She smiled. His shoulder length dark brown hair fell in his face covering brownish black eyes. He wore a light white long sleeved peasant top with soft brown pants and matching boots.  
  
"Where were you I was looking for you?" He saw worry in her face. That made him smile.  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't help, but look at you milady." He tone soft and weak. She knew he was not weak, she had seen him in action.  
  
"Don't call me milady it's most irritating." He stepped closer to her, and she punched him hard. He looked at her startled, "You scared me. I thought something terrible happened to you." She whispered tears falling. She could never imagine losing him.  
  
"Charlize." The young lycan quickly grabbed her holding her. She held onto his neck her cheek resting on his chest.  
  
He never meant to make her cry. His stomach churned this way and that when he did see her cry. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her hair. Beautiful curls fell blocking her tan face.  
  
He sat down pulling her with him. She let him. Her black square top dress spread out in the grass. Her elbow length hair did the same. The hill they were on was steep, but was letting them stay at a slant. His looked into her eyes. He knew those eyes yet that theory was impossible. It didn't matter now where or who she came from. He loved her and that was the end of the story.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you." He said breath quickened.  
  
"I'm going to let you," she replied to his demand.  
  
His lips pressed against her mouth. His heart quickened. He had never felt this way before. Even when he was mortal; nothing made him feel this way. Her head collapsed to the grass; her hair falling again to her face. Gavin propped himself by his elbow, and swiftly as if she were glass he pushed her dark brown hair away. His hand now trailed to her cheek resting on the soft skin. He kissed her again. This time deep, and passionate. When he finally came up he smiled at her. Her eyes still closed enjoying his presence. He dug his face into her hair smelling every part in her. She moved her head to the side and let him peck at her lips till she groaned and he went in for the kill again.  
  
Her hands trailed around his hair making invisible patterns along the way. No one had ever made her feel this way. Not in Egypt or here in the manor. No one got even close to kissing her, but Gavin was different. He truly cared about her. Not the vampyre side of her; nor the lycan side. He cared about Charlize.  
  
She made him feel like he was king of the world. He never had emotions with anyone like he did with Charlize. Even though he was dying of cancer it didn't matter anymore. The disease was gone, and he could be with one who had made him the happiest lycan alive. He knew his time was short. Lucian wasn't going to stay long here, and he couldn't give away her secret. She had asked him not to.  
  
But he let this night stay free of thoughts and worries.  
  
***  
  
~*~  
  
Gavin felt his stomach want to come out of his mouth. Unfortunately that wasn't all. Michael banged the door loud and fast. When one of the lycans opened it Michael was in hybrid form, and had Selene knocked out in his arms.  
  
"She's been shot." Michael panted out of breath, "A full round." One of the lycans offered to help, but Michael let out a growl. "What's wrong with her?" He yelled. Timothy, a lycan with an attitude and a gun, came out to see what the hell was going on.  
  
Lucian took command quickly. "Timothy two down full rounds shots on each. One vampyre and the other hybrid. Looks silver nitrate, but both are knocked out and don't look like they're going to make it."  
  
Timothy took in the news in a second and ordered them to be brought into his lab. The lycans were lucky that Timothy had worked with Singe, not only because Timothy was Singe's son, but because Timothy loved the study of medicine just like his father.  
  
Gavin now not being able to stand it ran to Charli, and placed one hand on her back the other behind her knees, and carried her to Timothy's room Michael following so quickly that Gavin feared he might step on his heels and trip him. Once both victims were placed on beds Timothy took out what looked to be like large tweezers to take out the bullets.  
  
"That won't work. It will take too long. It's killing them." Gavin said annoyed. He turned Charli on her back and with an easy movement he ripped her shirt showing a bloody back. "Some of them are gone; went straight through her. I would say new bullets; something I've never seen before." Gavin looked into the wound, "It looks like silver nitrate, but it doesn't react like it. Hopefully this stuff is sticky." Gavin said as he put his pinky in the wound. He felt liquid, other than blood, touch his skin. He smiled it was sticky. The feeling was weird. It burned Gavin's skin, but he ignored the pain. The liquid of the bullet seemed to grab onto Gavin's finger. The silver color changed to a snot green once it attached itself to Gavin's finger. Michael saw this and started doing the same though Selene's seemed to be on her stomach more than her back.  
  
Timothy winced this was not how he did his work, but if it was quick and effective to hell with his work. He took a glass rod used for mixing ingredients, and took a sample of Charli and Selene's blood. Gavin not taking his eyes off from what he was doing asked, "Why are you doing that?"  
  
"They may need blood," Timothy gave a wincing smile. How often had a vampyre and a hybrid needed blood? Then again he didn't know what the hell was happening to the victims. After about five bullets Gavin stopped knowing there were no more bullets. For the first time he noticed the room around him. Selene was on the other table Michael taking out the last bullet. Unlike Charli's half round of bullets, Selene had been shot with the full mag. Lucian knelt by Charli holding her hand and speaking in a foreign language.  
  
Gavin didn't have time to listen to Lucian's prayers though Charli would need them. "What happened?"  
  
Another black lycan stood up from a chair behind Gavin. He spoke in a deep masculine tone; "We were coming back from patrol when we found Lucian's Viper in the front. We didn't think of anything till we saw the girl inside the driver's seat. We thought she was dead at first then we smelt hybrid blood. Someone else obviously drove the car they left a note with one word." Gavin looked up at the muscular lycan.  
  
He was almost afraid to ask. Almost. "What did it say?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"That's it?" Gavin asked wanting more than that. The lycan looked at Gavin cautiously, and with a nod from Lucian the lycan handed a card to Gavin. The card was off-white, cardstock, about the size of an index card. In all caps read the words Soon. Gavin didn't let the looks fool him. He smelled the card as if it were going to give off a perfume scent. He took in the smell with total control. He had smelt it before. One word left his angry lips, "Marcus."  
  
The few people who were in the room all gave confused looks. And Gavin spoke through gritted teeth, "Not specifically Marcus, but it smells of the manor."  
  
"Oh shit." Lucian had been listening closely. "She was just there visiting." Many thoughts and ideas crossed his mind. "Something doesn't add up though. She needed to go. She trusted Marcus."  
  
"And now she's dying!" Gavin roared. Anger spilt into his voice.  
  
A moan from Charli made everyone go quiet.  
  
"She's losing blood." Timothy said out at random.  
  
"Well what type is she?" Gavin wanted to throw something.  
  
"The vampyre is O positive. A common type. The hybrid..." Timothy took in a large breath pausing, making Gavin cling to every word. "She's AB positive."  
  
"Shit." Michael said aloud not forgetting his many hours in the ER during his medical training. "That's going to be impossible to find a donor."  
  
Gavin glared at Michael. To him nothing was impossible. Charli taught him that. "Find a damn person quick; donor or not." In quick steps Gavin took out a knife and cut right on an artery. Michael looked at him like he was crazy. Everyone knew if you cut an artery, blood pours for minutes maybe hours.  
  
Immediately Gavin took one of the empty plastic blood bags, and poured in his blood. "Once this is full give it to the vampyre right away. She's losing it fast." Michael looked at Gavin. Gavin seemed to know this, "It's no use having two corpses here; better knowing one will live." He glanced at Charli. "She'll be fine for an hour or two, but we need to find the blood." He didn't bother mentioning the 'if we couldn't find it.' He knew that AB blood is the rarest type, and finding it would be hell, but he wouldn't give up.  
  
It took Michael a few moments to comprehend Gavin's actions. Then it hit him, "Thank you."  
  
"I'll check what the hell is really in these bullets." Timothy said breaking the silence. "Someone just go get the blood."  
  
Lucian sat there the entire time quiet as a mouse. Gavin started giving orders to see if any of the hospitals had any blood. He didn't want innocent lives being taken. Lucian didn't hear a word since he had seen Gavin take out the bullets, and given his blood. Lucian took the knife Gavin had used, and cut his arm in the same spot as the other lycan had done minutes before.  
  
"My blood will work." Lucian said quietly.  
  
The lycans that were in the room gasped. Timothy was the only one to speak out loud, "You don't know if she's your daughter. Besides even if she was..." he paused, "You might not have the right kind."  
  
Lucian looked annoyed, "I do." It had taken courage for Lucian to put a knife to his skin again, but this time it scared him because it was someone he didn't want to lose.  
  
Not again.  
  
Timothy would have kept their argument go on if he had not seen Gavin's eyes meet up with his. Timothy went over to the rolling chair, and started his research on the bullet.  
  
***  
  
The cops had arrived hours after the epic fight had occurred. They were held back though with a specials team from the U.S. CIA. Of course no one knew they were the CIA because it was all cover up. The few cops that got to see the real battle scene were those who were already part of the CSI (crime scene investigation) they were just undercover.  
  
"Shit this place took in a hurricane." A male in his early thirties walked through the damp sewers. He had on a black suit while the other agents had on fully equipped navy blue and black uniforms representing the Hungarian army.  
  
"You mean earthquakes, right? Because a hurricane could never do this kind of damage in the sewers." A woman spoke a loud. She put on black-rimmed glasses in a somewhat oval shape. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back for this job. She had on black slacks, and a blouse.  
  
"Ok guys you know what to look for." The man commanded motioning a forwarding hand signal and two by two they split up through the main part of the sewers. Whereas the commanding officer, and the woman stayed together and walked straight ahead. "So you really dig all of this stuff."  
  
"Stuff?" She asked quizzical. "I hardly count chasing vampyres and werewolves 'stuff'"  
  
The man rolled his eyes. "You know Elyse there's more to life than science and medical experiments."  
  
Elyse replied, "And there's more to life than military push ups, and working for the CIA Bryant."  
  
They both smiled as they walked into a large room with a murky water pool in front of them. A hole in the wall was made right above it. The staircase on the other side was about to collapse while two agents passed by the doorway.  
  
"Holy shit. What happened here?" Elyse said aloud taking Bryant by surprised.  
  
Underneath the staircase three average sized men in all black and leather were sprawled on the ground guns had been spread away from them. Two massive boulders were half sunken in the knee-deep sewage water along with other rocks that came from the huge hole in the wall above. An old man laid on one of the rocks half his head severed and lost in the water. His robes were soaked, and his upper body that was viewable had half a dozen scratch marks, and bruises. Next to him a sword seemed to find it's way to the rock. Beautiful gems covered the hilt with tracing lines of gold on the black handle.  
  
Bryant quickened his pace and came in front of Elyse; jumping into the crimson stained water. He held his hand in front of Elyse motioning for a halt. She glared at him, and without warning jumped into the liquid herself. She tried her hardest to make a big splash hoping Bryant would get the message that no one ordered her around.  
  
Bryant glanced at her in surprise.  
  
Elyse took that, and backfired, "What? Think I'm too holy for this water? Let me tell you I did my time at Church," she commented leaving Bryant with a small smile. Elyse made her way to the old man. Normally no one was supposed to touch the body specifically for investigation, but once again Elyse frankly didn't care.  
  
She knelt down making the water sift up her pants more than needed. The large jacket that the man wore was lightly hanging onto his shoulders. Elyse's fingers pressed on the exquisite garment. The whole thing puzzled her. It wasn't possible. She knew the he was a very old vampyre. Probably one of the oldest they've seen. He could have even been an Elder; an Elder wouldn't just die like this. Though she didn't know how many Elders there were she knew it would have to take skill, patience, and the undying need to kill an Elder. Many of her colleagues believed that there was only one Elder, and that was that, they thought her ridiculous that there should be more than one.  
  
Though she may not be the expert that's in command; she felt she knew more about the subject than that dick general. David Smith. Such an American.  
  
One of the officer's voices echoed through her ears making all her concentration on the Elder stop. "We have one that's alive."  
  
Bryant and herself both looked up into the bear sized hole. Elyse quickly, with Bryant's unwanted help, pulled herself out of the murky water, and up the stairs into the room where three officers stood at attention.  
  
Elyse looked at the man. He seemed to be in his thirties, but the paleness in his skin told her differently. He had black wavy hair that was striped blood from a cut on his forehead. His leg had somewhat of a hole in it from the fight, and a gun, presumably his, was untouched next to his feet. He was apparently the only one in the room. There were traces of other people, and blood was everywhere. Two more guns were found closer to the hole. Berettas. They have seen them all the time during their crime scene investigations. She had to make her decision smart and quick. The real Budapest police would get antsy at any moment.  
  
"We'll take him with us, leave the rest. There is nothing we can do now. Hide him in the black bag, and stick him in the trunk. Make sure the sunlight doesn't touch him. This one won't get away." She was partly thankful that this was a vampyre not a werewolf. The sun was up, and he would depend on those who had saved his life.  
  
The officers walked out with speed, and firmness. Sunlight warmed their cold damp faces. It was late afternoon. The last two were Bryant and Elyse. Bryant gave a few quick words to the dark navy dressed policemen, and left the sewers to them. No one questioned what was in the bag.  
  
***  
  
~*~  
  
Marcus fiddled with his thumbs, something he never did in his entire life. He had grown a bit impatient. No one had an inquiry about letting a hybrid go. There thoughts seemed drifted from the war either way. Kahn, a well- known death dealer, approached Marcus suddenly. His dark features made Marcus remember his long nights in North Africa. Kahn had belonged to an ancient tribe that had gone to extinction years ago. Kahn was one of the first Marcus turned who became a death dealer. His was one of his first, and one of his last.  
  
"We tried to raid the lycan lair again, but cops were swarming the place," Kahn reported to Marcus's orders. Marcus glared in unpleasantly. He had wanted to find out if they're any survivors for questioning, or just killing for Marcus's sake. "But," Kahn paused, "We heard them on the radio. There were no survivors." Marcus's frown was reversed. Though he did want to do some killing around here it was good to know that none survived except those who were in top health and could get out of there in time. Marcus's face turned straight ice cold again. Kahn updated him on the new bullets, weapons, and armory. Marcus hadn't been up since 1804.  
  
Marcus listened intently till the very end. He was impressed at how advanced technology had gotten though, like Kahn, he preferred the old ways. You had to be skilled to work well with older weapons. With a gun you didn't need to know squat about how to pull a trigger. It was quick, easy, and most of the time effective, but still, he'd rather have a daggers or trusty swords by his side.  
  
"Thank you Kahn. You have proven yourself, and since night has just strolled in why don't you and the other death dealers have a little fun tonight. I'm sure you can find some creature lurking in the corners to kill." Marcus winked, and Kahn understood. They both knew there were still lycans out on the loose.  
  
Marcus's thoughts ended completely as he watched Erika stroll across the salon and out the doors.  
  
The night had just about risen. Only nine o'clock. The night was still young. Marcus bade Kahn good-bye, and followed Erika discreetly out to the warm night. That's the thing about Hungary you have to remember. It never stops raining, and when you least expect it the nights become warm. He caught up with Erika who was leaving the grounds.  
  
"May I ask why such beauty is leaving the premises?"  
  
Erika turned around a bit in surprise. "Is that illegal?" Erika cocked an eyebrow. She immediately let go of her anger, and annoyance. "I'm sorry lor...Marcus." She had tried to stop calling him lord.  
  
Marcus smiled at this. She remembered; that's quick. "Don't worry about it; you should be worrying about yourself. Leaving unattended and unnoticed."  
  
Kraven would have never spoken to her like that. He wouldn't care so much if she had left without anyone acknowledging. What the hell was she thinking? She felt so much anger and hate towards Kraven, but the long time crush never faded from her memory. It didn't matter anyways; she had given up on men.  
  
She had noticed how much braver she had gotten, and how much more independent she really was without him. "Just out for a stroll that's all." She had intended to check out the place that hybrid mentioned, but it wouldn't be possible with Marcus around. The warm night now had a cool breeze turning it into a modest night.  
  
Marcus noticed how she dressed. She had dressed in ordinary clothes. She was probably going into town. Though the weather was turning into winter Erika's dress fell a little lower than her knees flowing in and out with the wind. She had on black flip-flops that snapped every once and a while on the street. What the hell is she thinking wearing loud noisemakers on her feet. It may be in fashion, but that's the fastest way for a lycan to kill.  
  
"In that attire I must come with you, you're a victim of the night." Marcus smiled happy to have the chance to walk with her.  
  
Erika must have noticed this as well for she nodded at the slightest. An Elder was hitting on her, and she was only calm about it. She marked his presence as nothing. That was insanely weird, but who cares he was an Elder. Much better than Kraven. She decided to change her plans; it wasn't much of a change. "I hope that I become a victim of the night." Erika sighed looking at the stars.  
  
Marcus bewildered almost stopped dead in his tracks. "Why, milady! You mustn't say such things because they can come true." Marcus had a good feeling that that's what she wanted.  
  
Erika only grinned wider. "I feel sorry for the lycan who walks in front of a very pissed off vampyre."  
  
"What has made such a peace so upset?" Marcus remembered their encounter in the hallway.  
  
"Many things. Some you may not understand, some you may already know, and some you won't want to know."  
  
"That's quite a few things." Marcus pleasantly walked along side her. It felt like an honor to be next to her in her presence. Marcus didn't want to press her on, but it seemed he didn't have to.  
  
"Let's say my life with men is hell itself. The first played me, and another, the second led me on while wanting another the entire time, and the third was rumored to have played too many to count."  
  
Marcus was taken aback. Good. Erika thought. This may keep him away. But he was an Elder, and she couldn't help notice that. He finally stopped dead in his tracks. Had what she said been true? Only three? And all abandoned her? He felt pain and agony about her. He wanted to run up to her and kiss her, but part of him held back. He had never gotten so mixed up in feelings like he had for Erika.  
  
Erika thought he had left when she felt a strong hand hold her shoulder. She turned around, hair whipped around her face. Marcus pulled his hand and cupped her jaw line; pressing his lips against hers. She was enticed by the gesture as she was so many times before.  
  
When Marcus finally pulled away Erika looked at him in utter shock. "I'm sorry," Marcus apologized.  
  
That confused Erika. Why would he apologize; he was an Elder after all.  
  
"I couldn't help my self, Milady. You seem to enjoy the silence. I'll leave you now." Marcus rambled with his words.  
  
He was an Elder.  
  
Erika nodded sternly. What the hell had just happened? He seemed to slowly turn away back to the mansion, and with her heart leading her, Erika ran behind Marcus. He heard her noisy footsteps and turned around. Before he could notice what was happening she enfolded her arms around his neck, and pressed her red lips against his natural ones.  
  
He hands held her petite waist; finally getting what he wanted. He wanted to smile, but kept her cold lips along the traces of his mouth. He pulled her closer, but at this she pulled away. He opened his closed eyes seeing her round violet irises look at him.  
  
Erika felt awkward kissing Marcus. How many servants had kissed an Elder like she had? She had been right; this was much better than Kraven. "Come with me on my little hunt for the things that go bump in the night," she smiled innocently.  
  
Marcus smiled back. He wouldn't say no especially if Erika would be in danger. Besides he wanted to get out and stretch.  
  
~*~  
  
Kraven walked to the end of the street. An ex death dealer, and a hybrid in one night; now that's a record. The sun was about to rise, and he was waiting for the car to pull up. Nervously he fingers started to twitch; vampyre senses telling him to take cover from the quickly rising sun.  
  
A new shiny black H2 pulled up on the streets. The door opened in front of him. He clambered inside, thankful they arrived on time, but didn't show it, "A few more minutes, and I would have been campfire ashes out there." He changed to an anger mode.  
  
"Chill out Kraven. All that matters is you're here." The man in the driver's seat replied. His black hair was short and gelled upwards creating little spikes that resembled some of Kraven's favorite torture toys he liked to use against the lycans centuries ago. His name was Bryant.  
  
Kraven growled showing white fangs, "If you're going to be like that then maybe I shouldn't be here."  
  
Bryant laughed and stopped the car, "Go right ahead. No one's stopping you." He knew Kraven would rather be ordered around then burn into a paining death.  
  
The woman next to him slapped his arm. Her dirty blonde hair was put back up again; as always. Elyse turned around facing Kraven and asked, "Well are you happy with your new toys?"  
  
Kraven nodded, "They worked instantly, and I think putting her in the car, and bringing her to the lycan home was a smart idea. Lucien will defiantly exceed my expectations." Kraven gave a vile greedy smile. "So what are the definite affects of the new bullets?"  
  
Elyse turned around facing the road and responded, "Well for years we were trying to see if we could eradicate the virus of vampyres and werewolves, nothing worked. So we came up with something that would slow down the virus if that were possible. You see whomever will get hit by the virus will feel the effects of a human for a few days to a week."  
  
"You mean it won't kill them," worry crossed Kraven's face.  
  
"Well it could. I mean if the dosage was powerful enough. You used the entire round correct?" Elyse asked the vampyre. Kraven nodded. "Then I'm sure they will both die slowly."  
  
Kraven worry face turned into complete glee.  
  
"You never told us why you wanted to kill two vampyres." Elyse asked wondering.  
  
"Well," Kraven's new friends deserved the truth. "One was a traitor death dealer in love with the damn crossbreed, and the other was the daughter of Lucian who was a cross breed." Joy covered Kraven like water from a shower.  
  
"Elyse almost chocked on the gum she was chewing, "Are you telling me we killed Lucian, fearless warrior's, daughter?" Bewildered Elyse turned to see a smiling Kraven.  
  
"YES!" Kraven shouted.  
  
Elyse sunk into her seat very uncomfortable. She helped kill a hybrid. Lucian's daughter on top of that. She was in deep shit, and she knew it. Kraven had told her they were vampyres. She didn't care if vampyres were killed; there were many more to make up for the collateral, but one of the hybrids? Kraven didn't like talking about hybrids. He only mentioned their very short stories, and that Lucian was now a hybrid, and some guy named Michael was one as well. He never told her about a daughter, or Kraven's inside source of all this recent information. 


	11. Gifts of War

A/N: Well these chapters have just flown by for me! I'm all giddy inside. Ok, once again I feel very weird because this is going all too fast. I'm writing ch11 and I haven't posted ch9 or ch10. This is partly because I have to find time gaps to where my brother is not on the computer, and my mom is telling me to get off. Both tell me I spend too much time on the computer, which is in fact not true since I got my dad's laptop, but I can't reach the Internet to post. Anyways, I want this chance to thank so many muses for this chapter and previous ones Adalon: You are my biggest muse and support especially when I didn't want to keep writing! Charmed: I'm calling you this till we find a more suitable nickname. Sting, Van Morrison and Gavin DeGraw because I've listened to their CD's whilst writing my fic. It's good music. Not rock, unfortunately, because I can't write with that genre of music. And my biggest muse of all my reviews. I'm not kidding some of the reviews I get make me want to write. As Adalon says: Reviews make me happy, and happy writers write fast. Anyways now that I've thanked some of my muses, here is chapter 11. Read, review, accept, and don't plagiarize unless you tell everyone where you got it.  
  
P.S. I do realize that in the book Erika is only in her thirties, I believe. I do realize that my fic says she was turned in 1854. Didn't read the book at the time. Sorry, you'll just have to ignore that...(still wondering if you can have a P.S...)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Underworld. That belongs to Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, and Len Wiseman. I do in fact own anything that was not involved in the amazing process of Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc; including Victoria, Gavin, Marlem, Griffin, Gabrielle/Elle, Connor, Charli, Yvenea/Jocelyne, Sabrielle/Riea, Calvin, Craig, Bryant, Elyse and Keith, and any other character not listed and not in underworld. And the plot (especially Lucian's daughter grrr), and anything else I can't think of!  
  
~*~ Chapter 11~*~  
  
Charli's eyes fluttered a bit. She hoped it wasn't another black out, but she thought otherwise, since her head felt like it was going to explode like nuclear war. Her brain felt like it was throbbing against her cranium. She commanded her eyes to open, but they wouldn't. They felt like ten-pound weights. Her stomach and back hurt like hell. She suddenly felt itchy, really itchy.  
  
She slowly moved her hand to her stomach, and felt what seemed to be like bandages all around. She groaned wanting to scratch. Suddenly a hand shot out and held her hand. She freaked out and forced her eyes to open. She saw the same guy from the cemetery.  
  
"Don't scratch; you'll make it worse." He had a soft tone.  
  
Charli looked very puzzled, "Sorry, but who the hell are you?"  
  
He was taken a back, and was hurt. Charli could see that much about him.  
  
"You don't remember who I am?" The lycan asked seriously.  
  
"Sorry. If you haven't heard I get major head injuries, hopefully it doesn't affect my instincts." Charli smiled hoping to lighten the situation. She felt bad for not knowing the lycan.  
  
He made a slight quick smile back. "Well, I better go, Lucian will want to know you're awake." He said nervously. He still looked hurt, even more so than before.  
  
"Wait. Don't go. I'd like you to stay here." Charli asked. "I have a problem with being alone sometimes."  
  
"I know." The lycan said without hesitation, and wished he had taken it back.  
  
Charli looked a bit puzzled, "What's your name?"  
  
"Umm, Gavin," he said a bit shy.  
  
Charli noticed he felt uncomfortable. "So, Gavin, will you stay here? I don't really want to see Lucian right now anyways." Gavin nodded as if it were an instinct to say 'yes' to her.  
  
She put her head down again on the pillow. She noticed she was in some kind of bland room with lots of cabinets filled with medical supplied. She also noticed behind Gavin there was someone else laying there, but she couldn't make out the person.  
  
She looked back at Gavin, who had not taken his eyes off of her. Suddenly, something sparked in her mind. "Did I love you?" Her stomach went all freakish. How terrible would it have been if she had forgotten someone she loved? But before she got an answer her head fell, but not before looking at Gavin's half unbuttoned black collar blouse. There hanging by a single silver chain was a black pendant with a moon centered in the middle. At the bottom of the crescent moon sat a single red ruby. Her eyes fluttered again before she went back into a coma-state sleep.  
  
Gavin looked at Charli fall back. How could he last like this? What would he say when she woke up and asked him again? Would he tell her the truth? Gavin felt so mixed up, his mind was hurting. Hopefully she would remember before he had to figure out how he was going to explain this.  
  
***  
  
Gavin stood by the giant orange leafed tree. His hair plastered to his head in the dark. It was a rainy night; Charlize loved rainy nights, especially rainy nights with Gavin. He had been waiting for her. She came up behind him about to clasp her wet hands on his shoulders when he spun around and grabbed her. She let out a small yell.  
  
"Damn! I almost had you." Charlize smiled with an upset face.  
  
"I can smell you from everywhere." Gavin said softly smiling back. He intertwined one of his hands in hers, and used the other to fetch something in his pocket. He pulled out something, but hid it behind his back. Charlize noticing this reached for his hand, but he moved it whispering, "Follow me."  
  
She did no questions asked, but a woman's curiosity made her hand reach for it. Gavin laughed at her attempt to steal the tiny box. He was in fact taller than her, and used this to his advantage.  
  
"Evil," she muttered keeping the smile on Gavin's face.  
  
He led her to an abandoned park. It was near the manor, and the forest. It didn't take them long to reach it. He sat with her on a bench, and gave her the box.  
  
Curiosity wanted her to open the box, though she was careful about the whole thing. She opened the black box slowly, itching to see what was inside. Her eyes lit up when she saw the gift inside. Charlize pulled out a small pendant about the size of a half dollar. It was black with a gold border. There was a gold crescent moon with a small red ruby sitting on the bottom of the moon.  
  
Joyful cries filled Charlize. It was the most precious thing she had ever seen. She hugged Gavin; not letting go. He took the pendant from by the ends of a gold chain, and wrapped it around Charlize's neck and tied the clasp together.  
  
By this time the rain had completely soaked both people, but Charlize had no thoughts of leaving Gavin's side yet. Instead she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. It wasn't the jewelry that made her kiss him. It was his brown eyes, and soft dark hair.  
  
The rain splashed everywhere, and both Gavin and Charlize welcomed the beautiful weather. Charlize loved the rain. It was beautiful, peaceful, and had such grace.  
  
A kiss in the rain was perfect. Not how she imagined her first kiss to be like. No, it was many times more than that.  
  
***  
  
Gavin took Charli's hand and held it tight. She had still not woken up, but he decided if she did ask him the question again he would lie to her. Though he did love her, too much to explain, and maybe on her part she loved him, at on point. Now it was different, and Gavin couldn't hold her back.  
  
Suddenly Gavin looked at Charli. It wasn't something she was doing, or not doing, it was the way she smelled. The smell was on her skin and hair and clothes. The smell he knew all too well. Marcus.  
  
Pure hatred grew inside Gavin like a vine. He kissed Charli's hand he was holding, and stormed out of the room. Many of the lycans stared. It had been a long time since Gavin had gotten so angry. They all wondered why. Lucian was talking to Michael when he noticed the fury inside Gavin and quickly came up next to his lycan friend.  
  
"Don't stop me Lucian." Gavin muttered. He didn't want to be stopped.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Lucian asked not in his usual calm voice. Since recent events made Lucian edgy he no longer had the same calm voice.  
  
"It's Marcus. His scent is all over her," Gavin shuddered at the thought of what he might have done to Charli.  
  
"Yes, she went to visit him." Lucian said trying to sound calm.  
  
Gavin finally stopped his march. "You've been saying that like it was an OK thing to do!"  
  
"It is." Lucian continued his attempt to be calm. "He has taken care of her for a long time."  
  
"This is stupid. We would have smelt someone else, if not Marcus. Not even the bullets smell like anything but Ordoghaz." Gavin didn't have time to play stupid games. He had to find Marcus before sunrise.  
  
Lucian didn't seem to have any need to stop the furious lycan, "Even if it was him, Gavin. What makes you think you will be able to stand a chance against an Elder?"  
  
"Does it really matter if I win or not?"  
  
"I don't think it wise to do so, and I'm sure neither does Charli." Lucian said lowering his voice. Some of the lycans had still been upset about the ridiculous theory that Charli was somehow Lucian's daughter.  
  
"Charli?! Let me tell you something about your daughter. Charli doesn't remember who the hell I am! Not the slightest clue. She even asked me," Gavin lowered his voice to a whisper, "She asked me if she had love me." Gavin didn't wait for Lucian to answer. He stormed out of the home slamming the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Marcus walked quietly along side Erika. Just to be in her presence he was happy. They didn't even need to talk.  
  
"Nobody told me you were the quiet type." Erika glanced at Marcus.  
  
He smiled, "I am, in some of the time." Glad it was her that sparked a conversation, "So how old are you?"  
  
Erika looked away. Marcus though he had offended her, but she answered before he could say anything else, "I've been a vampyre for a hundred and fifty years. I was in my thirties when I was turned."  
  
By the Ancestor's blood, she was young. This was much younger than Marcus had expected him to fall in love. But had he fallen in love, or was that just his vampyric self, wanting a younger vampyre?  
  
"What about you?" Erika asked back. She knew she could get embarrassed about her young age, but what about his old age?  
  
"Too old," Marcus sighed. "Thousands of years, but who's counting?" The thing about being an Elder is you had to adapt to the environment quickly. He believed that he had done this the fastest out of the other two.  
  
Erika led him through the streets, but mostly they stayed in ally ways. She wondered how come there were no more homeless men and women out on the curbs and such. The cardboard boxes, and trash had been all cleared. They took an alleyway heading closer to the city where Erika hoped they would find come trace of lycans. As they made their way through the cobblestone, sprinkles of rain started to fall.  
  
"Damn," Erika hissed.  
  
Marcus looked at the vampyre and smiled. At least she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and the entire English language. "Is it illegal to hunt for lycans while it rains?" He mocked.  
  
Erika rolled her eyes at the Elder. He was much different from Viktor, and she hadn't really known Amelia. Marcus seemed to take life much lighter than stubborn-ass Viktor. No lycan wanted to cross Viktor's path. He made the kill quick, and painful.  
  
She started to turn around when something threw her across the street. Her head slammed against a brick wall. At first her head started to hum, and she saw stars.  
  
~*~  
  
Charli's feet slapped against the wet cement. Less than five minutes ago, she had woken up screaming Gavin's name. All the memories came back to her. Or at least she hoped they were all the memories. Lucian told her where he went. She knew he went off to death. How stupid had she been to ask him such a silly question. It had been obvious the way he acted. Now jumping from street to street her feet scratched on the hard cobblestone.  
  
She just hoped she could reach him before Marcus beat the shit out of him. She knew Marcus would beat the shit out of him. His scent was still strong, which made her more hopeful by the footfall.  
  
It was definitely weird, remembering Gavin. Not only had the memories come back, but also the hurtful and loving emotions. Her pendant had triggered the memories. After he had hurt her, she searched everywhere for a lycan den. When she finally found one that was in the sewers she left the pendant in an envelope marked 'Gavin', hoping he would get the awful message. She didn't want to have anything to do with him, yet all she wanted to do was be with him.  
  
If what Lucian said was true, that Gavin had been looking for her since their parting, then she wouldn't be able to bear saying good-bye to him again.  
  
At this thought she ran like hell to reach him in time.  
  
~*~  
  
Erika quickly got up from the blow. She didn't want to be that girly girl anymore. Thanking Elders she didn't wear high heels she spun around to see who the hell knocked her.  
  
A young lycan with attractive dark hair and matching eyes stood at the opposite side of the street. Marcus was too quick for her and with unnatural speed, Marcus reached for the lycans throat. He pushed the lycan against the wall raising his bare feet close to a foot above ground. The lycans dark blue jeans were soaked as well as his button up black collar shirt. The lycan seemed to not care about the fact that he looked like a Darth Vader victim. The young one smiled showing blazing white teeth. His fangs elongated. His fingers growing into razor sharp claws. His eyes turned into a florescent blue.  
  
Marcus slightly changed as well. His eyes turned pitch black, and his bright slick smile showed a pair of jagged fangs coming from his mouth. The lycan didn't seem to care if Marcus was a hybrid or not. He sent an uppercut to Marcus's chin making the Elder fall back a few feet.  
  
Erika tried to run to Marcus, but the lycan held a hand up, showing her it was not her fight. She seemed to understand, and stayed away from the battle that was about to occur.  
  
Marcus got up with his hybrid speed, and faced his opponent.  
  
"What the hell is this for? No lycan would face an Elder alone, and expect to come out alive."  
  
"Who said I expected to come out alive?" The lycan asked.  
  
This was one deranged lycan. Crazy and stupid. All these thoughts ran through Marcus's head. The lycan moved swiftly to Marcus punching his abdomen, and using the blow to scratch the hybrid's chest.  
  
Marcus became angered even more. He let the full change occur. Turning himself into a blackish blue devil, he raced at the young lycan. His incision seemed to make little difference in his elegant actions. The lycan seemed to follow in suite. His brownish black fur grew as he became taller than Marcus. He seemed to pull of his shirt before it was shredded into pieces.  
  
Marcus took this chance to make a move. He sped towards his opponent knocking him sideways. Marcus used his forearm to push against the lycans throat, choking him. The lycan tried to scramble away. Instead he decided to use his foot long feet and kick the bloody hybrid off of him.  
  
Marcus got up once again and was tired of playing around. With his unnatural hybrid speed he landed half a dozen half a foot length scratches. The lycan backed down, but when Marcus went in for the kill he jumped up and clawed Marcus like a rabid animal. Marcus pulled away, but not before knocking the lycan across the street. A good seven yards away. The lycan didn't stir, but just incase it wasn't another kid trick; Marcus used his speed to check the lycan against the brick making a dent on the wall. A few of the loose bricks fell on Gavin. Marcus brought him back to his Darth Vader position slowly chocking the life out of him.  
  
Feet slapped against the almost flooded cobblestone. It had started raining hard again. "NO!" A loud shout was hurled at Marcus along with a body. Marcus blinded by his own anger threw the body against the brick wall. It was Charli.  
  
He didn't change back, but instead went to the almost dead lycan. He loved Charli, but that couldn't get in the way of killing lycans like he had done for so many centuries. Amazingly the lycan had already recovered, and was ready for more. The lycan seemed more pissed off than usual.  
  
Charli was on her knees, her palm was bloody, but she had a job to do. Her throat burned and she coughed like hell. Blood spurted out from her cough. "Fuck."  
  
The lycan swerved around from the coughing and saw a large amount of blood being coughed up. He saw Charli's face. What in hell? He forgot about the damn fight and ran to her. Changing back to his normal body, and knelt down holding her.  
  
Charli looked up into Gavin's eyes. "Don't do this Gavin. He'll kill you."  
  
"Why shouldn't I? Because you say so?" He asked a bit annoyed.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. "Because I remember."  
  
His eyes changed their iridescent blue to a chestnut brown. "Charli," he muttered; wiping blood off of her mouth, but didn't bother to wipe Charli's blood off of his. Marcus quickly came to them. Gavin growled low as Charli put a hand on his bare chest.  
  
Charli tried to quiet Gavin. He didn't know that Marcus was Charli's friend.  
  
Gavin knew that getting Marcus away from a wounded Charli wasn't going to be easy. He partially wished he hadn't come out here with such stupidity.  
  
Marcus knelt beside Charli gently lifting her head, and checking her eyes. He snarled, "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"You mean you didn't do this?" Gavin asked very confused. His growls were exchanged with a sudden silence.  
  
"No way in hell I would." Marcus glared at Gavin. Erika came up to them in wonder.  
  
"Quit it, both of you." They both shut up instantly. Charli coughed some more. Blood surged out. Gavin wiped her mouth again, "Why did you leave the den?"  
  
She couldn't answer him. Her throat was too sore. She got up holding Gavin's hand. She motioned him towards the direction of the den. Marcus offered to help, but she gave him a warning glare and pointed in the other direction.  
  
He gave her a warning glare, but obediently left, Erika following close behind.  
  
Gavin helped her to the den. He slowed her down when her breathing became rapid intakes. Gavin forced Charli to take a stop at a street end bench.  
  
"How did you remember?" He softly asked the question that had been bugging him for about an hour.  
  
Charli smiled gently reaching for Gavin's pendant. He looked down and shared her smile. His hand reached for hers holding the pendant.  
  
Her hand moved away. Her lips formed words telling him, "How could I not?"  
  
His hand held hers once again laughing. "I love you." He lightly pressed his lips against hers, when all of the sudden she started coughing again. Luckily, she wasn't coughing any more blood, but Gavin knew that they had to get to the den quick.  
  
~*~  
  
Marcus sighed, hands running through his midnight black hair. They had made it back to the manor OK, but Marcus still had an uncomfortable feeling inside. How could he have not seen who it was? He knew that he wasn't the cause of her coughing up blood. No, she had bandages around her stomach; he saw that.  
  
There was a quiet knock on the door. Marcus wanted to get it, but he didn't want to move. He didn't have to decide anyways because the unknown stranger invited themselves in. It was still early, and most of the vampires were downstairs drinking, and making conversation. He glanced up as the stranger who knocked entered the room.  
  
Erika slowly, with graceful steps, shut the door and walked over to Marcus. She sat next to Marcus on a king sized bed, and handed him a cup of warm blood.  
  
Marcus preferred getting the blood himself; fresh blood. He took the glass anyways, and nodded in thanks. He enjoyed the hunt, the chase, and the kill. That's what drove him on tonight. He missed all of it.  
  
"What is the matter, Marcus?" Erika asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Nothing," Marcus didn't really want to explain himself to a servant, even if she was the prettiest servant.  
  
"It's never nothing. I've learned that from experience." She said quietly making Marcus wonder what experiences could that have been? Erika didn't wait for him to deny her again, "Why did you stop fighting when you saw that girl?"  
  
"Charli is a close friend," Marcus prepared himself for the worse. He knew the day would come when he would tell his secret. He didn't think it would be with a servant, and two dead Elders.  
  
"A lycan?" She asked.  
  
"No, a hybrid, and yes, we are close friends."  
  
Erika seemed to pull back. Great. Just what he needed; someone he was finally getting close to, and she freaks on him.  
  
But she didn't leave.  
  
"Who is she?" Erika asked taking Marcus by surprise, "And tell me the truth; not some horseshit you concocted."  
  
Marcus wanted to smile if the situation wasn't so serious, "Charli is Lucian's daughter."  
  
A slight gasp came from Erika. She had heard about Lucian and his evil doings. "How could you be friends with his daughter?"  
  
"When I first met her I had no idea. She was assigned to me as a servant. Only looked the age of seven, maybe eight," Marcus smiled at the memories of the little girl. "Of course I never really needed a servant. I don't like them, or the idea of it, but Charli, or Charlize back then, grew on me," he paused for a moment, "I started to get to know her, and she got to know me. It wasn't planned that I told her things; they kind of just came out. Then I found out that she was Lucian and Sonja's daughter."  
  
"Sonja?" Erika asked baffled.  
  
Marcus realizing that no one truly knew what started the war. Even many of the older vampyres had not a clue. He decided it was time for the truth to come out. The truth about what had started this war.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael knelt next the bed. He was able to at least move Selene into their room. Every so often she would move uncomfortably as if she was having a horrid nightmare. Michael wanted to wake her up, but knew this was not some silly nightmare; it was real. He just didn't want to watch someone he loved die again. He would be able to bear it.  
  
His hand was closed tightly around hers. Cold sweat fell down her porcelain face. He already had a towel dipped in a glass bowl. Though her sweat may have been cold, her skin was warm. Not just a bit, but also enough to make Michael take off his jacket, warm. Timothy had come up to check on them only once, but came with no news. It seemed to be a new disease that had infected her vampyric virus. Obviously it could work with any of the species looking at Charli's case. Because of that he had warned Michael to keep a distance from his mate because they weren't sure if this disease could be contagious. Michael didn't care. He'd much rather it be he than her. He always thought that, ever since she died.  
  
He hoped Charli was doing better than Selene, honestly, as well as Gavin. He didn't seem to keen on just getting a drink when he left the den a few hours ago.  
  
~*~  
  
Elyse dug into her book another inch before realizing someone was watching her. Startled she put the book down not bothering to dog-ear the page. She could memorize it.  
  
Bryant stepped closer inside the room from the shadow in the doorway.  
  
"God, Bryant. You scared the shit out of me."  
  
His eyebrow cocked north. "That's the second time I've heard you curse. Is this still Elyse? The same Elyse that loves books, cinnamon flavored gum, and walks along old city streets?" Bryant showed a smile. Elyse smiled back, amused at his attempt to seduce her.  
  
"Very funny." Elyse inched her way closer to the man in a suit. "Not in proper work attire are we Bryant?"  
  
"Actually," thinking of something witty to say, "No."  
  
He put his hands on her waist and pressed his lips against hers. She welcomed the tempting offer by kissing him back. Her office may have been small for size, but at least no one came by knocking on her door.  
  
Usually.  
  
"Gawd almighty, will the love fest please break up?" A plump man walked into the room with a gray suit and cheesy yellow tie. He was going bald, and in the mean time he had a receding hairline. Very annoying, yet in charge.  
  
Daved Smith.  
  
The two broke up as quick as the kiss had started.  
  
"I don't care what the hell is going on between you two," Daved rolled his eyes, "But I want you out!" Daved Smith roared at Bryant. He nodded, knowing that he was only in command in the field.  
  
As Bryant left he gave Elyse a quick smile and shut the door mocking Daved Smith behind his back.  
  
"We have someone very interesting that has come up here today looking for you while you were in the sewers." He liked to remind Elyse she got the worse part of every deal. She thought otherwise. Sewer water was just a small part about her job as the scientist and doctor of this stupid American trip. The real reason why she was here was to prove that there was more to the bible then what was written. There were vampyres and werewolves or lycans was how Kraven put it.  
  
At this Elyse gaze looked up into his gray eyes matching the ugly gray suit. "Who, or what?"  
  
Daved Smith flipped his phone and told the stranger on the other line, "You can bring them in now."  
  
Them? Curiosity drew all of Elyse's attention to the door. In walked two girls. One had brilliant wavy blonde hair, and the other had straight black hair that was in two braids each falling on a shoulder.  
  
The blonde shrieked and hugged Elyse who, in a bit of surprise, hugged her back.  
  
"Elmo! What in blazes are you doing here?" Elyse asked, extremely excited.  
  
"Elmo? Like that red furry thing in that kids TV show?" Daved smith asked, perplexed.  
  
"Oh right. Mr. Smith this is my sister Corrine. We all call her Elmo, long story. Elmo, this is Daved Smith, my boss." Elyse seemed to pause on boss. They shook hands quickly.  
  
"And who's this? Barney," sarcastically he remarked.  
  
"I'm JJ." The girl who had black braided hair didn't smile when looking at Mr. Smith. "Stands for Jennifer Jacklyn."  
  
She had dark eyes, but was happy to see Elyse as well, because she had a huge smile while hugging her.  
  
"JJ is Corrine's roommate at Oxford University. They're both sophomores."  
  
"Looks like they'll let anyone in at Oxford now." Daved Smith said with much annoyance.  
  
Elyse gave him a sour glare. "She worked her ass off to get into that school."  
  
Corrine and Elyse both had the same happy excited face.  
  
Daved Smith just rolled his eyes. An American thing to do and muttered, "All you Corvin's are alike." 


	12. History Mystery

A/N: I've converted to the radio. Oldies, and alternative rock stations. We'll see how that goes. I love Rachel. Once again, if you are in unhappy mode because I can't write ch 13 fast enough go read some really good fics...  
  
Of course I have to put my Adalon (aka Phobia mwahahaha) in here: Adalon Ithilriel: Far From Over  
  
Nightslash (the 1st three get ready to laugh your ass off): Underworld Outtakes Why Lycans should not host TV shows Parody Script (for Underworld) Eternal Song of War  
  
Punx-Death-Dealer: Battle of the Hybrids  
  
For the one who really started it all Jess J. / Jess L. J.: Hybrid war, and all the other little fics that go along side it. VERY GOOD!  
  
And of course my attempted humor fic: If Lycans and Vampyres went to school.  
  
~*~ Chapter Twelve: ~*~  
  
Gavin suggested they go on the subway, "It would be a hell of a lot quicker."  
  
"Shit no. I don't care if it takes us till daytime to reach the den. Unless by some chance you've turned into a vampyre. Then I'll go at a faster pace." Charli had regained her voice. It was raspy, but understandable.  
  
The ends of Gavin mouth curled. He enjoyed her presence once again.  
  
Gavin motioned to another bench. Every fifteen minutes or so they had taken a break. Charli always insisted they go on, but Gavin wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"You know we probably would have made it back to the den by now if we didn't make all these breaks." Charli said a bit annoyed that they were taking their time.  
  
"I don't care. What I saw scared me shitless. I can't lose you again."  
  
Charli smiled. She was glad he was back here again, with her. "I know you can't."  
  
He put an arm around her, pulling her close to his heart. He rested his head on hers. She could feel him fall asleep. Poor Gavin. He had probably been up all day and night. Now he was making the trip to the manor only to find out he would be stressed again because Lucian would ask him so many questions.  
  
They had to make it back fast, but Gavin wanted to enjoy this moment while he could. He knew that Lucian and the others would be bombarding him with questions though he was falling asleep.  
  
Charli looked up at Gavin who, in the sudden movement, looked back at her. "I think I'm ready to go." She knew she was ready. She had been ready since they sat down.  
  
Gavin nodded, kissing her briefly.  
  
It was almost half an hour until dawn when the two arrived at the lycan den. Gavin unlocked the door; lycans were never too careful. He held onto Charli's waist as she clung to his shoulder. He would make sure she got to sleep in a comfortable bed the second they walked in.  
  
Lucian was the first to react as if he was waiting for this all night. Which he probably was.  
  
"What happened?" He looked at both the bleeding animals, "Charli what the hell happened?" It was like he had always lived being a father.  
  
Charli groaned, knowing this was coming, but before she could make an excuse, Gavin interrupted, "She needs rest. She can tell you the story afterwards."  
  
She was ever so grateful. Nodding she added, "And Gavin needs it more than I, and I'd appreciate it if I could sleep in another bed than the one in medical room."  
  
Lucian nodded in understanding. He led them to a quiet tunnel. He opened a door to their left and mentioning that Michael and Selene's room was on the opposite side. It was a secluded section. More so then Charli needed it to be.  
  
Gavin helped Charli to the bed. Reddish and black comforters lured her to sleep. Lucian walked out shutting the door behind him. He didn't know whether it was because he couldn't stand being in the same room with her since he was still deciphering what the hell was going on or that lycan instincts told him that Gavin needed to be alone with her.  
  
Gavin moved wisps of Charli's hair away from her face. She smiled, and slipped into the covers not bothering to change. She was way too tired.  
  
"Would you have left again?" Charli asked her head sunk into the pillow. There were a million and one questions buzzing in her mind.  
  
"Probably." Charli looked a bit hurt by the answer. "I couldn't stay here knowing that you didn't remember me. I left to give you a life."  
  
"And do you know what you put me through." Charli's eyes were glassy. Why the hell was she about to cry? She had taught herself crying only made her weak. "Dark years Gavin. I was completely lost without you. And by the time I realized you were never coming back, I had already learned to void myself of any emotion!" She raised her voice. How could she tell him how much he had hurt her?  
  
"Then why are you about to cry?"  
  
She looked away from him, but he moved a knuckle under her chin and made her look at him.  
  
She held a stern face, "Gavin," she didn't know how she was going to make him understand. "After you left, everything changed. After Marcus's reign and I was put to sleep then it was Marcus's reign again and after that I went to live in States; then about a century later I left for Egypt and Africa again. I learned all I could there. I made it back up to Europe about twenty years back to look for Lucian." She slowed herself down. She didn't want to start rambling on. "Gavin I've changed. I decided I wasn't going to be that girl you once knew. I've not looked at a normal life at all nor any man for that matter. I wasn't waiting for you Gavin." Charli searched her mind. What the hell was she talking about? "Maybe when you first left, but I learned not to care. Not to love."  
  
"That changed though." Gavin weakly said not believing that the girl he kissed good night no longer loved for anything. "When you saw your father. When you saw me. You loved again."  
  
Charli knew he was right. She did begin to love again, but she couldn't. Love was a wasted emotion, but she couldn't help feeling that emotion. Especially towards Gavin. He had made her feel whole and complete. His eyes bored into her looking at her soul. She breathed heavily. Might as well ask some more questions that had been bothering her. "Did you find anyone else?"  
  
Surprised Gavin looked at her warily. "No. I never found anyone. Though there were many that would have been more than pleased..." he smiled jokingly. "What about you?"  
  
"No. Dated once or twice, but it was all bullshit. Besides, every time I kissed someone I thought of you."  
  
He smiled pleased with himself. No need to tell the entire truth about what he had done without her. He had to ask straight forward. To tell himself he was not worthy of her. "Do you love me?"  
  
Charli looked at him astounded, "God knows I love you too much." She smiled and brought him closer to her lightly brushing her lips against his.  
  
He then kissed her intensely. Her hands embraced his neck and his hands slipped to her shoulder. He moved himself on top of her during their passionate kiss. She broke away hesitantly.  
  
"What about...?" Gavin asked coming for air.  
  
"Screw whatever the hell I said." Charli said kissing him again. She started to cough again. A little blood spilt form her mouth and into his. He swallowed the rich tangy blood. He had already tasted it before. She smiled wiping her mouth, "Sorry." Her blood was addicting and he reached for her again licking whatever blood she had forgotten.  
  
"We should really get some rest." He reluctantly started to move when Charli's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Please stay here. I..." she paused, "I don't want to be alone."  
  
Gavin nodded, but gave her an odd look; "You said that before in the medical room. Why is it you don't want to be alone?"  
  
She knew this was going to come up, but she had rather risked it then being alone. "No reason. I just wanted to be with you."  
  
Gavin knew she was lying. She was an excellent liar, but Gavin knew her all too well. "What happened?"  
  
Her eyes had turned shiny again. He became worried. It wasn't something he had said he knew. Something happened to her. He put a hand on her cheek and brushed it softly. She almost flinched at his touch, which made his worry grow. "Charli what happened?"  
  
Her throat was dry. She had never told anyone about that night. It had happened at the beginning of Amelia's reign.  
  
Gavin wanted to know. She had flinched at his touch. He looked into her eyes into her soul. She was scared. Like kissing her brought on another memory. He knew.  
  
Gavin whispered fearing the answer he knew would leave her pale lips. "Who did it...Who raped you?"  
  
~*~  
  
Elyse showed Corrine and JJ to her apartment. It wasn't the best place in town, but it did the job. Elyse was extremely happy to have her sister here. She was even glad to see JJ who used to get on her nerves until she grew up. But something was bothering Elyse. Corrine was smart. She wouldn't just show up for the hell of it. Besides Corrine was the only person who knew that Elyse was working under cover here in Budapest.  
  
Corrine seemed to know what was going on in Elyse's head. She always seemed to have a gift, or curse, for reading people's minds or emotions. Maybe that's why Oxford had accepted her. "It's Michael."  
  
Elyse turned around. They were walking from the car to her apartment. Michael was their brother. Or he was their half brother. Nobody really noticed or acknowledged the difference. He was a medical student at Baylor University in Texas. Michael always wanted to save people's lives. Maybe it was because their entire family was deceased, and because his fiancé died as well. As they rode the elevator up to the fifth floor Corrine explained about Michael.  
  
"Some cop calls me about two days ago. He asks me if I've seen Michael or have made contact with him. I say that it's my second year at Oxford, and that I haven't seen him since summer when he was visiting." Elyse nodded, remembering last summer. It was only a few months ago. Elyse and Michael visited Corrine to see how her first year went. Michael was going to his senior year at Baylor. Then he said he would travel to New York to visit Elyse during Christmas.  
  
"Anyways the cop tells me that Michael has gone missing. So I ask him to check out some of the local places Michael told me he hung around..."  
  
*** (Conversation Corrine has with cop) ***  
  
"You might want to check out Austin and Houston. He may have left for the weekend." Corrine told trying to be helpful. It wasn't the first time Michael had gone off and the cops called. He usually came strolling in the next day or the next week depending on how his mood went.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we are speaking about Michael Corvin?" The cop asked confused.  
  
"Yes the one who goes to Baylor University. He's a med. Student there." Corrine said annoyed. Was this cop an idiot or something?"  
  
"Umm I'm afraid Corvin no longer lives in the state of Texas. He transferred to a hospital in Budapest." The cop said looking through Michael's records.  
  
"Budapest? Budapest, Hungary?" Corrine almost screamed her pants off. What the hell was Michael doing in Europe?  
  
"That's what it says here ma'am. That's where I'm calling. He owned an apartment here and was a trainee at St. John's Hospital. It seems you haven't been in contact with him for a while because his apartment has been rented out since September. Anyways there was some kind of attack on the complex, guns and canines it seems. We think he was taken as a hostage because he hasn't returned and no one has seen him. Thanks for your help ma'am. If we hear anything about it we'll be sure to contact you right away." At that she said goodbye and the phone clicked on the other line.  
  
*** (Back to scene with Elyse. They have reached the apartment.) ***  
  
"Holy shit! So he's been here the entire time?" Elyse couldn't suppress her surprise. She was a bit angry because her and Michael had been tighter than any knot known to man. They shared everything together. They had both cried with each other, laughed together, and had fights together. None of that had recently happened since Elyse had been transferred here to Budapest. She hadn't told Michael about that, but there was no way he knew she was in Budapest unless... "You never told him?"  
  
"No I swore I wouldn't tell a soul, well for the exception of JJ." She pointed at JJ and nodded."  
  
Elyse had trouble getting the key into the slot of her door. Finally, she had the key fit nicely into the keyhole and opened the door letting Corrine and JJ put their baggage in the room.  
  
"Thanks for letting us use your apartment. We were planning on getting a hotel." JJ said putting her stuff neatly in a corner. JJ was quite the neat freak.  
  
"No problem at all! I'm actually happy to see familiar faces that won't kill me when I talk." Elyse smiled thinking of Daved Smith. Thoughts of that disgusting replacement for a human made her smile turn to a frown.  
  
The apartment had two rooms. The smaller one in the back had a bedroom with a desk and had Elyse's laptop. In the bigger room there was a couch, TV, and a kitchen. It was nicely furnished for an apartment.  
  
"Nice," Corrine muttered looking at the leather couch and plasma TV. The cookware was just as good looking.  
  
"Compliments of the CIA. They believe we work better in a better environment." Elyse said. It was true. The government paid for all of this because somehow their project was "special class" and deserved better than the normal groups. The apartment complex was filled with other agents in her department. Bryant included. If fact he even got the room next to Elyse's. She had thought he might have had something to do with that coincidence. The smile was put back on her face at the thought of Bryant's kiss.  
  
"You can pull out the couch. You're probably exhausted. I'll get some sheets." Elyse walked into her room, smelling the aroma of her vanilla candle. Every week she had a different candle. Strong smells made everything around her go away. She reached at the top of her closet. Grabbing light blue and orange polka dot sheets she had bought in the States, and two extra pillows she kept stashed in the back.  
  
As she was walking out she noticed the pictures on top of her black steel dresser. There were pictures of her dead family, Corrine, JJ, her best friend Rachel, and Michael. There were even some pictures of Michael and his fiancée Samantha who also was killed in a car accident. They were both med students at Baylor in Michael's junior year. In a few days it will have been a year since the awful day. "What the hell is wrong with you Michael?" She muttered to herself.  
  
By the time Elyse came out with fresh bed sheet, Corrine and JJ had pulled our the couch into a full sized bed and they had started making sandwiches. Elyse smiled. She was happy to have some life back into her life if that made any sense. Her investigations were amazing and they were getting so far, but it was nice to jump away from reality once in a while.  
  
"We're making PB&J's. Want one?" Corrine asked.  
  
"Sure." Elyse laughed and started making the bed. JJ turned, put a CD in the radio. Knowing JJ, it was bound to be something rock type. She blared the radio up. Elyse didn't mind. Tristan Merrick occupied the apartment next door. He was also an agent, but he worked the night shift, and as for Bryant she didn't know if he was working night shift or not. A mix of different rock artist played as they munched on their sandwiches.  
  
"So where the hell do you think he is?" Corrine asked, trying to continue a conversation.  
  
"I don't know. I could try to get a team up there. Could have been vampyres." Elyse said.  
  
Corrine knew her line of work. "Why would vampyres want Michael?"  
  
"Vampyres don't tend to go after a specific person. They see someone and they feed. Actually according to some inside info. They seem to have a law against feeding on humans, so it may not be them at all."  
  
"What else could it have been?" JJ asked, also knowing the line of work.  
  
"Well lycans. As you've indicated it was a mess. Lycans are not the neat freak we wish they were." Elyse remembered the plenty of messes she had to clean up hoping the local cops wouldn't think it was weird the way they destroy everything. "I'm not so sure. It may not be anything at all. It could just be one of Michael's tantrums."  
  
Corrine knew that Michael did throw a lot of fits, but she shook her head, "Something tells me this is different."  
  
"I hope you're wrong."  
  
"Me too." Corrine said glanced at JJ, who nodded in agreement. She didn't know Michael so well, but she had heard enough to know him just as well as Corrine.  
  
~*~  
  
Michael finally moved from the position he had been in for over two hours. Someone had come in to tell him that Gavin and Charli had made it back in one piece more or less.  
  
Selene kept shaking and stirring. Not her usual stone still sleeping pose. Her face was sweating mildly, but her skin was burning hot now. Once or twice she mumbled something Michael couldn't make out, but that was it. A soft sound was made at the door. Michael stood up cautiously, and made his way to the door. When he opened it he was met face to face with Keith, or part of Keith.  
  
He had a tray full of items. Michael moved aside to let the lycan in. Keith took the invitation, setting the tray on the small table in the corner of the room. He took two of the coffees and handed one to Michael.  
  
"Thought you might be hungry." Keith pointed to some Starbucks scones. "Charli says the pumpkin scones are the best."  
  
It was true. Michael was hungry, but he was afraid if he ate anything he would immediately throw it up. Instead he took the warm drink that Keith had offered. "I'm not that hungry, but thanks."  
  
"Ah, I didn't think you'd eat anything now. You're probably feeling hungry. You just don't want to vomit it all, just in case." Keith smiled.  
  
Michael looked at him odd, "Exactly. How'd you know?"  
  
"Experience. I've seen too many close ones die." Keith said simply. It had happened a long time ago.  
  
"Well I'm not leaving until she gets up, and that doesn't look like it will be any time soon. How come you seem to be the only one OK with the mixing of the bloods?" Michael meant him and Selene and Keith knew it. Michael was curious. If he was still taking role in this life he wanted to know as much as he could. Better to be prepared.  
  
"Well I was in servitude of Viktor." The name was spat out like a five year old eating his broccoli. "Lorelei, my sister, was a maid in the kitchen. Hell of a cook she was. Delilah, my other sister, helped clean the house along with other younger lycans. The day when we were freed was also one of the worst days of my life." Keith closed his eyes remembering it all. "Delilah was the first to be killed. Obviously since she cleaned the rooms of the Elders. When alarm rang through the house Lorelei didn't respond quickly enough. Instead a vampyre knocked her out so they could drink her dry. Drew saved her, and they ran away."  
  
It didn't seem to answer Michael's question, but Keith continued, "Drew was a vampyre. He was an ex-death dealer, and a powerful one too. He gave up everything he knew for my sister. A lycan. Someone he was meant to slaughter, but they fell in love. After that he they both didn't want anything to do with the war. They moved to Spain where they are currently residing. My sister and I both know that they can't run away from the war forever, but I'd rather know she's safe then running around saving everyone's ass." Another smile came upon Keith's face. Michael remembered his own family.  
  
"Do you ever see her?"  
  
"Last time I saw her was in the fifties. They were fine. She didn't mind living a life in the dark. So you see I personally don't mind having Selene around because I know they aren't all here to destroy us. In her case she saved us."  
  
Michael understood. No vampyre would want to drink from a lycan. It was disgusting and dirty for them. Michael suddenly felt more relaxed, and he reached for one of the brown paper bags breaking off a piece of the pumpkin scone.  
  
Charli was right. They were delicious.  
  
~*~  
  
Marcus had been grateful that Erika hadn't interrupted the story. She had sat patiently and listened to everything that Marcus had to say. When he had finished Erika looked down.  
  
"So Selene thought that we were killing innocents?" Erika asked weakly. How could so much of her history had been a lie? It was just because of that stupid Viktor.  
  
"Yes, but also the fact that Viktor killed her family. It wasn't the lycans." Marcus said simply. He put a hand on Erika's cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry that you and the covenant have been lied to. With Viktor around no one knew about the past except for the Elders and a few of us who were around back then. We all swore to Viktor the covenant would never find out.  
  
Marcus winced. During his story Erika had patched up all his wounds. Some of the cuts on his arm were deep and the alcohol used for it stung.  
  
"At least I know the truth." Erika hadn't been expecting another life's history when she asked him what was wrong, but she was glad she knew what it was all the same. I mean she couldn't have honestly thought that after the kiss he would still want her? He was rumored to be a player, but that girl. Charli had told her that Marcus felt something true for her.  
  
There was a quiet moment between the two for a while. Erika wanted more with Marcus. She wanted more than this talk, but Marcus couldn't be rushed, and he was an Elder. She stumbled on her words, "I better get going." She got up from the bed and headed for the door when Marcus's hand pulled her back.  
  
She whirled around and looked straight into his dark eyes. She looked a bit confused, "Marcus..."  
  
"I love you Erika." Marcus thought about what he was saying. Could that be true? He loved her? It had to be. He never felt these feelings around any other person. Even if she had not felt the same way he had to tell her. Marcus wasn't the blunt type, but he had to know where he stood.  
  
Erika was taken aback. Heat rose into her cheeks and she could feel it. Did she love him too? Or did he really love her? She had to know for herself. "I met Charli after you talked with her. She told me about you."  
  
Marcus looked at her doubtfully. "What did she say?"  
  
"That you truly cared for me. That you had these feelings for me." Erika said it almost like a question.  
  
Marcus reminded himself to have a little talk with Charli later. "She's right." Marcus put his hands to his sides in a somewhat defeated position. "I can't stop thinking about you and every time I see you my stomach feels all different and it's hard to form words. I have never known an emotion like this. I mean this really isn't how an Elder is supposed-"Marcus was shortly cut off by Erika's kiss. He enfolded his arms around her petite waist.  
  
Erika reached at the tips of Marcus's hair and lightly pulled at them. His embrace tightened and the kiss deepened. Erika knew she wouldn't let herself get too far. She had changed. She wasn't going to be the girl who waited around for a man and throw herself at him. She had become much more determined and willed when Kraven was killed.  
  
Marcus groaned the feeling inside his stomach had gone away. His hands slid down to her waist again and pulled her closer. Erika's arms circled around his neck. She held on tightly and brought herself away from the kiss. She leaned her head on his chest. He placed his chin on her soft blonde hair. This was defiantly what she wanted, but she wasn't going to let herself get that so easily. She stood in his arms for a while, and then she gave Marcus a light kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well. You need your rest." With that she walked away.  
  
He gave a smile as the door closed behind her. He knew that she had been trying to resist him. At least she had felt the same way. And that maybe she was right to walk away now before things had gotten too far. 


	13. Surprise!

A/N: If anyone knows how to italicize the words because fan fiction doesn't show the italicized words that would be a HUGE help! Thanks! Enjoy chapter 13 please review…honestly! All critiques are welcomed!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Underworld. That belongs to Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, and Len Wiseman. I do in fact own anything that was not involved in the amazing process of Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc; including Victoria, Gavin, Marlem, Griffin, Gabrielle/Elle, Connor, Charli, Yvenea/ Jocelyne, Sabrielle/Riea, Calvin, Craig, Bryant, Elyse and Keith, and any other character not listed and not in underworld. And the plot (especially Lucian's daughter grrr), and anything else I can't think of! 

~*~ CH: 13: The New Hybrid~*~

A soft knock at the front door pulled Elyse away from the conversation. Her chair scraped back and she walked towards the door. Without bothering to see who it was, she opened the door. 

Bryant stood in the doorway. His light black hair was slicked back. A bit of stubble covered his chin. His suit was gone and was exchanged for khaki cargo shorts and a white shirt with blue letters reading 'California'. His square framed glasses neatly fit his charming face covering light gray eyes. 

"Hey." Elyse couldn't help but melt a bit in the knees. 

"You should really check who's at the door before you open it." Bryant said calmly, but Elyse could tell he was worried.

"I did my field training in the CIA, Bryant, don't think I can't kick your ass." Elyse smiled. "But you're right; next time I'll check."

Bryant grinned from ear to ear. He didn't mind showing Elyse how much he cared for her. It's not like she didn't know anyways. "So," his smiled turned sly like a naughty nine year old, "Where did we leave off?" Bryant asked grabbing Elyse by the waist and pulling her closer.

"Ooohh! What has Elyse dragged in this time?" Corrine opened the door wider about to find her sister and tall dark and handsome in pre-make-out mode. "Lookie what I found JJ." She giggled and Elyse rolled her eyes. Could her sister be any more annoying? No, obviously.

"Bryant this is my annoying sister Corrine." Bryant looked at the blonde in realization. 

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, Elmo, is it?" Bryant asked remembering that Elyse's brother and sister both had nicknames.

"Right, the other one's Oscar." Elyse replied referring to Michael.   
  
  


"'Cause he's a grouch." Corrine added.

"You must have been bored little children." Bryant stifled a laugh while Elyse punched him in the stomach. He loved her even when she was mad. "And who were you, Big Bird?" 

"No, she was cookie monster because she ate like one." Corrine hung on the door laughing. Elyse was about to punch her as well when she became aware that Corrine didn't have the six-pack that Bryant had and she would probably hurt her baby sister.

Bryant no longer kept his laugh inside. His grin showed a dazzle of white teeth while mocking Elyse. Elyse walked away from the door letting the two laugh at her. 

JJ was still at the table, flipping through the songs and finally picking out 'Girls Not Grey' by A.F.I. JJ nodded along with the beat and told Elyse behind her shoulder, "Men and little sisters. Glad I don't have either." 

Elyse smiled at JJ's comment. "Yeah, but you have me. And I can be worse than both." JJ laughed this time, nodding, knowing that Elyse was right. 

Elyse had been like JJ's older sister since her parents had died in a car accident. Some dip shit was under the influence of alcohol driving and hit them head on. The kid wasn't even old enough to drive let alone drink. He was even on the wrong side of the road. JJ went into a depression for about a few months, but Elyse and Corrine had helped her all they could. 

Corrine led Bryant into the apartment. Elyse was going to have a hard time getting away from this one. Or…maybe not.

"Corrine, I have something important to discuss with Bryant, CIA protocol, and you guys are more than welcome to stay up, but I suggest that if we go brother hunting tomorrow, then you might want some sleep." Elyse had made it that easy, grabbing Bryant's hand and leading him into her room where it was secluded from the other rooms. 

"God Elyse. If you wanted to have a make-out session with Bryant all you had to do was tell us. You don't have to keep it a secret." Corrine yelled as Elyse slammed the door.

She turned to find Bryant smiling again. "What? I didn't do anything?" Elyse gave Bryant a look of mock innocence. 

"Is this true? You want to have a make-out session with me, cookie monster?" Bryant smiled again mocking her.

"You're never going to let me live this one down!" she said stubbornly, noting that she was defiantly going to kick her sister's ass after this.

"Nope."

"So then maybe I'll have to seduce you to get it off your mind." Elyse said, putting her hands on his chest.

Bryant thought about this. "Hmm. That's going to take a lot of seducing. Sure you're up to it?"

"Oh, I'll see what I can do." Elyse smiled pressing her lips against his. In seconds their kiss deepened. His hands slid up her petite body to her hair, and untied the messy bun tossing her hair tie on the dresser. She started to unbutton his flannel shirt and he followed suit, sliding his hands up her sides, slipping off her basic white shirt. Heat radiated from his body. 

He picked her up and carried her to the bed resting her gently on the sheets while he came around on the other side. Once there, he pulled her close again. Tongues slid out, massaging the other. By this time, both were completely naked, their bodies fitted together like nothing could come between them.  

~*~

"It was after I moved into an apartment in New York. Some idiot from the New World Coven and his gang members took me to a party. I was there with Riea. They were actually from LA. We were having a good time," she paused, "But he grabbed me and took me to an empty bedroom and…and" Charli couldn't finish her sentence.

Gavin shushed her. He could guess what when on from there. He lightly kissed the top of her forehead. "It's OK. He'll never come back here, and if he does I'll kill him." Gavin said it calmly though pure hatred seared through him like a virus. The evil bastard would pay; Gavin swore that.

Gavin's head rested on Charli's while her head lay on his chest. His body faced hers and with one arm he pulled her closer. Her hands brought the comforter up closer to her neck like a shield. Gavin's hand rested on her tender cheek. 

Though they were both in clothes and Gavin wasn't even inside the comforters they both felt closeness like never before. 

She had fallen asleep so quietly before she could answer any more of his questions. He had a feeling that she didn't really want to answer them at the moment, partially because she was exhausted.

~*~

Lucian sat quietly in one of the desk chairs. His laptop was in front of him and he was clicking at the cards that were placed in the front of him. Charli had said solitaire was addicting, and it also helped him think. 

His thoughts were mostly about Sonja. They had been tucked away in the back of his mind, and Charli had brought them back to him. He wasn't sure how to react to it. How could he not have known for so many years? He had a daughter and she was alive. Lucian's first instinct was that that was all that mattered, but it didn't. He would take her in, even if she hadn't been his daughter; he wasn't about to let such a young girl live alone where vampyres could claim her. Yet she was a hybrid. She could take care of herself. She looked more like he did than Sonja. Brown curly hair. 

_"His hair"_

_"His eyes"_

_"He's sweet"_

_"He's caring"_

_"He's funny"_

_"He's cautious"_

_"He's protective"_

_"He's a reader"_

_"He a writer"_

_"And he's a hopeless romantic."_

He smiled. He didn't know his daughter long enough, but he knew. He knew that Sonja was right, but she missed the points of where she came into the picture. Charli stubbornness, mysteriousness, didn't care what other people thought and…charming.

Lucian's eyes became glazed for a flicker of a moment. He lost the one thing that was so precious to him. He wouldn't let that happen again.

~*~

Charli woke with a start to find Gavin staring at her. He smiled. "Have a nice sleep, love?"

"Love?" Charli sniggered. 

Gavin put both hands to his face and grumbled. "I've spent too much time with your father!" He almost cursed it.

Charli hid a smile. "Some would say I look and act just like him."

"No you don't." Gavin looked back at Charli who had a surprising almost hurt face. She loved her father. "Because if you were just like you father, I'd be kissing him not you." 

At this, Charli grinned and pulled Gavin closer, pressing her lips against his. He willingly accepted her invitation.

After a few moments they pulled away and Charli stretched her arms out. Yawning she got up realizing she was still in her clothes from the other night.

"Crap! I must have been out of it last night." She paused then at random, "I'm going to take a shower." She opened one of the doors that were connected to her room. Inside she found a closet. Gavin snickered. Charli turned around and glared at him.

"Let's see what's behind door number two." She found a dusty colored gray tiled bathroom with a stainless steel shower and sink. "What no bath tub? I'll miss that."

Gavin was suddenly behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Liar."

Charli turned in his arms to face him, "And how would you know?"

Gavin looked at her in a jokingly way, "My lady, you hurt me."

Charli smiled again. "No dear sir, I love you." It was his turn to press his lips to her warm ones. His embraced tightened and the kiss deepened. Charli's arms hung around his neck and she let his kiss fall to her neck. Her eyes closed enjoying his presence once more. 

Gavin had waited centuries for this. Waited centuries to have Charli safely in his arms once again. He always knew they would be together forever, but when he lost track of her he became worried because of the New World Coven in the states. He feared they had caught on to who she was, and killed her. He lived those years in pure misery. But now she was here, and he loved her more than anything, more than he had ever cared for anyone. 

The tips of Gavin's canines tickled Charli's jugular and all the way down her shoulder without breaking the skin. She pulled back, "C'mon Gavin, let me take a shower I smell."

"Yes you're right, stinky." He smiled as she pushed him away from the door and she shut it. He waited a bit until he heard the water rush out. He walked quietly out of the room, and turned the hallway. He found his way through twisted paths of abandoned underway. Almost like railroads they were. 

~*~

Charli had finally put some new clothes on. Tonight she didn't feel like drying her hair_. With this weather it was probably going to get wet anyway._ Instead she pulled her hair back in a messy bun. 

She grabbed a black hoodie, and pulled it over her head. The sweatshirt was sizes too big, but she didn't mind. It was comfortable, and that's all that mattered to her. She slipped from the room quietly. Her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the halls and strayed to the door at the end of the hall. Her footsteps were quiet to the steel and stone tunnels of the lycan den. She gently opened the door with one hand, for in her other hand held a black large bag of some sort and a smaller bad made of canvas.

A noise at the door made Michael stir. The person had not bothered to knock. He looked up to find Charli creeping her way inside. If the door didn't creak so loud he wouldn't have noticed her arrival. 

She showed a small smile to Michael. She could see him even in the darkness of the room. Michael got up from the bed, Selene next to him. His black sweats were loose against his body. Though there was no light, Charli could tell Michael didn't have a shirt on. 

"Hey. Sorry it's so late. You're more than welcome to go back to sleep. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Why are you here?"

"To help silly. Look at yourself Michael. You're tired and pale. You've been at Selene's side for days now. I think maybe you need to relax. I'll take over."

Her words took him by surprise. When Samantha died no one was really there to comfort him. No one helped him. He knew lycans were family, but even this was more than generous.

"You don't-" Michael started, but Charli cut him off.

"I do. I brought some stuff from Africa. They're for sickness and bring good health. Immortal or not, this stuff works." Charli went to drop the two bags by Selene's side. She then came right back around to Michael. "And you…mister," she said, while pushing his body with ease, "Are going to take a shower and clean yourself up." She finally got the stubborn hybrid to the end of the room where the door to the bathroom stood.

"But-"

"No!" Charli said calmly, but was stubborn about it. "Please Michael. You need this as much as Selene and I need this."

"Selene-" Michael tried again, but once more was cut off.

"If you're about to drop dead when she wakes up then how are you going to greet her a good morning…or good night?"

Michael understood, and with much reluctance, he went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Charli went back to Selene's side. "What the fuck happened to us, Selene?" Charli sighed and reached into the canvas bag and pulled out about a dozen candles. All were brown each with a different vanilla symbol on them. 

"Now this, my dear," Charli talked as if she was crazy, "Is to waken up the senses and help your immune system, though I believe it's a different case for us immortals. Works like a charm." She spoke to Selene, but only she could hear. "When you wake up, I promise you'll feel somewhat as good as new."

She places the candles around the fossilized headboard and on the bedside table. "A spiritual healer from Africa got me these for my birthday years back." Charli started again talking to herself, but part of her knew Selene was listening.

In silence, she worked a match along the strip of sandpaper on the back of the matchbox. The flame flickered around making paintings of light on the wall. 

Instead of bringing the candles to her, she brought the flame to the candle. The flames licked her fingers as she lit the candles. She made no sign of uneasiness. 

Next, she took out a white porcelain bowl. She took out a few tea packets. She opened up the packets and spilled the ingredients from the tea bag into the bowl. Then with a wooden cylinder she slammed hard on the mixture. It made little noise while she crumpled it into dust. 

By the time she was done with making the potion into fine dust, Michael came back out. He had changed sweats, but they were still the same black color. He took the towel and ran it through his hair one last time before tossing it back into the room. 

His nose twitched, "What on earth is that smell?"

"Sorry. The downfall to herbal candles is that these smell really strong, but I promise the outcome is much more pleasing."  

Michael looked at the candles then his gaze drifted back to Selene. "How's she doing?"

"Much better. She's stopped doing that jerky thing every once and a while."

Michael remembered. Though Selene's breathing had become normal even breaths again, she sometimes had a moment where she would take rapid intakes of air and twitch. It reminded Michael of a dog when they had dreams.

Charli rested her hand on Selene's forehead. Cold and hot sweat ran between Charli's fingers. At least it was simmering down now. She got up with her bowl and walked over to the bathroom. She turned the faucet on hot and poured water into the bowl half way. She grabbed another clean cloth and went back to the room. 

Michael had moved himself next to Selene. Charli squeezed herself in between the two. Her hand checked the blackened water. Perfect. She dipped the cloth in barely and with carefulness, she dabbed the cloth all around Selene's face. 

Selene gave just the slightest move only the two immortals could see, "I told you so." Charli smiled at Michael glad that Selene's senses were coming back. 

"So. What's up?" Charli asked from her cross-legged position.

"Mm. Nothing much." Michael said in a faraway voice. It was awkward how easy it was to just "talk" to Charli. She made it seem like there wasn't a war going on. "You?"

"Same old. Same old." She replied. 

"You're very chilled about this entire war thing," Michael stated what had been on his mind since he saw her.

"I guess so. But I think it has to do with the fact that I've not been physically affected by it all." 

She was so mellow. "But what about Sonja?" Memories from Lucian made Michael choke back at the name.

"Yeah of course, she's my mom, but I never knew her. I've never seen her. I've never talked to her. I know it seems weird, but I guess I just don't feel the enormity of it all. But soon enough I will be affected, and when that day comes…" Charli left her words hanging.

Selene stirred again. "Good signs. I think I'm going for a walk; it's so nice outside!" Charli said with a new source of energy.

"It's raining." Michael said like it was obvious that it was raining in Budapest.

"Exactly!" Charli said as if he didn't get it.

Which he didn't.

"And don't touch the candles. If her eyes come open you can blow it out. I know it smells like toilet water, but deal with it if you want her back." Charli said finally. 

He did want her back.

She's a weird one, was Michael's last thoughts as she left the room, leaving the candles. 

~*~

She slipped out of the room, and surprisingly found her way to the main corridors all by herself. Some of the lycans she passed gave her looks. Most were reproachful, critical, and judgmental, but some had been just blank. Like having Lucian's daughter in the den didn't faze them or piss them off.

She looked through some of the double doors. She found a library filled with books, and Timothy's medical room where she had been only days before. Finally, she found a room with florescent lighting. There were two parts to the enormous room. The first had thin mats along the floor, and parts of the wall. The other had an assortment of items, and different colored dots on the wall. Different colors like black, navy, gray, white, and brown. Different colors. 

How she managed to get into this room, she had no idea.

Against the wall where the door was, Charli found a rack and a shelf filled with a large collection of swords, daggers, throwing stars, pistols, rifles, arrows, and some even Charli couldn't name. She picked up one of the dozens of guns. Desert Eagle. She loaded the mag and cocked the gun. 

She swerved, barely glancing at the dots, and fired a round of three bullets. Three of the colored dots were missing…

She smiled at herself. She turned back around to the weapons taking a hard long look at every one of them. There were fewer guns, she noticed, than any of the other items.  She still had the Desert Eagle in her hand. Reluctantly, she put it down, but not before wiping it clean with a cloth. 

"It's yours if you want," a voice behind her echoed to the walls of the large room. 

She veered behind her. Lucian stood tall at the doorway. She grinned. 

"Most of us carry the guns around with us at all times. So the guns in here aren't of much use." Lucian sauntered closer to Charli. She looked back at the Desert Eagle. She had found it on a shelf with a series of Desert Eagles. "Interesting that you pick the Desert Eagle."

"Why? They're great guns." Charli took a glance at her father. 

"They were Trix's favorite guns. This was his collection." Lucian took on a sad tone. 

"Was?" 

"We're in war Charli. What do you expect?" Lucian seemed to lower his voice.  

"I'm sorry. I-"

"It's OK. He was a good friend. 

"No one here understood his fascination with guns. We mostly used them to kill. Didn't matter what kind as long as it did the job. His collection is yours. He would want you to have them, and not collect dust."

Charli smiled. "I would be more than proud to have such a fine collection." She wondered aloud, "Do you use guns?"

"Yes, but I much prefer one-on-one combat. Unfortunately for the age we live in today, that's not possible." Then he countered the question, "You?"

"Well I know my guns, but I'm fine with swords, and daggers." She slipped a dagger from her pocket. It rested in a leather sheath. The small hilt of the dagger was black leather as well. One small red jewel was sewn into the center. On the dagger itself had complex engraved designs. At the end, the dagger was cut into another tip making it almost look like some kind of weird leaf pattern. She flipped the dagger on the other side. More engravings decorated the dagger, but this time it looked of writing from a lost language. 

"Thou who prowls in darkness. Thou who hunts like jaguar. Thou who kills with dexterity. Thou art our friend. Thou art our protector. Thou art our family." Charli recited the words. "A close friend in Africa had his tribe make this for me. I lived with them for a while. They called me the protecting jaguar." She held pride in her words, "It was a great honor. They were great people. I have another like this only a different tribe wrote it. That one is absolutely gorgeous. I'll have to show it to you some time."

"Your mother loved daggers." Lucian seemed to smile at this. So Charli had taken much of her mother's side as well. 

"Really?" Charli asked. 

"Yeah, but she never lived in an age with guns and such."

"She wouldn't have liked them." Charli said with simplicity.

Lucian looked at her confused and amused, "How would you know?"

Charli smiled. "I just do."

Lucian smiled back, "Well you're right she probably wouldn't have enjoyed this at all."

~*~     

Charli decided her next stop in the lycan manor would have to wait. Her stomach growled violently, telling her she hadn't had anything for a while. And too sure that the Lycans wouldn't carry Kix, a cereal she adored in the States, she decided to go to some café and get something there.

She thought about taking the Viper, but decided against it. It was a nice rainy night. She loved rainy nights. On her way out, one of the kinder lycans, Keith, told her about a café not far from here that served decent coffee when needed. 

She headed in that direction, deciding to avoid the flocks of people on the street by using the alleyways she, fortunately, knew all too well. 

She found the place just as Keith directed. The café was dimly lit, but was soothing. The man wore a brown apron bearing the name of the café. She ordered a coffee and a pastry resembling some kind of slice of bread. The man was kind enough to give her jam to go with the bread. 

_I'm defiantly coming back here. _

Jam made all the difference. 

~*~

Charli had finished the coffee not long ago, and was now roaming the streets of Pest. It was a nice night tonight. She enjoyed the even pitter patter of the clouds falling to the earth. 

The streets were busy, despite the rain. _Fall break for the teens of __Budapest__._ She was mostly correct in her thoughts. Many girls grouped together in cute outfits to go shopping, and the guys came with their girlfriends to a movie. It wasn't too bad to walk in the main streets, though Charli had liked the quiet alleyways much better. 

The bright lights of the signs in windows streamed over Charli's eyes. She didn't blink even though her eyes became sore. 

Suddenly, her eyes couldn't stand it, and she blinked them shut at the next red light. She felt the people next to her wait impatiently for the light to change. They had little time, life was short. She opened them again when she felt jackets push their way through. She continued her walk after them. Half way across the street she saw a familiar face. 

_What the fuck?_

Gavin stood at the opposite end of the street. He was with another girl. Lycan, by the strong scent covered by an irritating perfume smell. The girl's blonde hair fell straight reaching her elbows. Even in the rain Charli could tell she had light brown highlights to blend with the fine hair. 

She couldn't comprehend. HONK! The light had changed back to the blinding red. She hurried herself across the street demanding to know what the fuck was he doing here? She waited just as impatient as the other pedestrians to cross the next street. 

Her eyes never left the two. Gavin handed the girl a pendant. The silver shined and Charli could see the silver created a moon. _A moon!_ There was a blue jewel that marked the center of the pendant. It wasn't shiny, but definitely precious. Charli's heart got caught in her throat. Her insides no longer wanted to be inside. She watched in slight horror at what she knew would come. 

Gavin's hand held the girls cheek as she rested her head on it. He leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him back greedily. Charli couldn't stand it anymore. 

No longer was she able to see this lycan anymore. The one who may have saved her many times before she would no longer allow him to save her again.


	14. B is for Betrayal

A/N: Yes I know I'm evil, and I'm also getting the feeling that I've lost the mood of the story…If anyone agrees or disagrees please tell me. As always please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Underworld. That belongs to Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, and Len Wiseman, and Sony. I do in fact own anything that was not involved in the amazing process of Underworld novel, movie, comic, etc; including Victoria, Gavin, Marlem, Griffin, Gabrielle/Elle, Connor, Charli, Yvenea/Jocelyne, Sabrielle/Riea, Calvin, Craig, Bryant, Elyse and Keith, JJ, Corrine, Tristan (which I dunno if you've been introduced to.) and any other character not listed and not in underworld. And the plot (especially Lucian's daughter grrr), and anything else I can't think of!

~*~ Chapter 14: B is for Betrayal and Beer; Drunken Betrayal~*~

Michael now lay next to Selene in deep thoughts. She had once again stopped the quick movements. _She's getting better. _His hand slipped through hers without consciousness of his actions. Then slowly, but suddenly Selene's hand gripped his hand at the slightest. 

Michael looked at her hand then immediately back to her closed eyes.

_She's awake._

~*~

A chill ran down Charli's back at the sight of the lycan den. She didn't know what inside her moved her feet to the door. 

She didn't register the odd and accusing glares from others as her mind amazingly moved her body to her room.

Once she was inside she in that moment she smelt Gavin's presence from the evening before. She felt sick. She quickly grabbed her CD Player and Sketchbook and fled the contaiminated room. 

She searched the den for an empty room that didn't reek of memories of a certain person. 

She found one shortly and planted herself in an armchair. She tossed her legs over the arm of the chair and rested her head against the other arm. She switched on the CD Player to a mix of music that Riea had made. When in pain listen to Three Days Grace and Puddle of Mudd.

The music pulsed through her. It may have been because the volume was so loud she believed that it would be able to blast a mortal's eardrums.   

_Thank the lords I'm no mortal._

~*~

Marcus paced the room back and forth back and forth back and forth.

"Stop you're going to make me dizzy." Erika pleaded. 

Marcus looked at her like she had just walked through the room. He immediately stopped. He muttered, "Sorry," only an immortal could hear. 

Erika stood from the bed. "Don't be." She slid her hands to Marcus's chest. She rubbed his shoulders trying to let him lose tension. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Hmm." Marcus's thoughts broke, "About what?"

Erika stared at him like he had gone insane. "About Charli, Marcus!" She could feel frustration rise. "About the covenant! You're going to have to tell them, and Charli won't be able to come here again. The death dealers are furious that you've let her in once." She thought she may blow, "Marcus!" Her tone softened, "You can't-

Marcus raked his hand through his hair and interrupted Erika, "I know. I can't. I won't stop the war, but the fighting has to stop."

Erika and Marcus heard a noise downstairs. Loud cheering.

Erika's eyes widened, "Shit. That's would be the other covenant members."

"Who-"

"The members who leave only to return under your reign." Erika started for the door, "Are you coming."

Marcus was frozen in his spot. _Jocelyn and Riea. _"Coming." Marcus walked a bit lumpish, but when he reached the door he walked out with determination that made him look like the Elder he was born to be.

Marcus and Erika reached the bottom of the staircase. Jocelyn gave Marcus a glare before going back to Griffin and the others. Riea on the other hand gave him a stare, and never looked away. Unlike her mother Riea was a rebellious teenager. Though she only looked seventeen she held the grace and ease her death dealer father had.

She still had her long blonde hair that reached half way down her back. Oddly her brown eyes had a tint of purple in them no one had an answer to. She wore the gothic dress she hated so much. She was definatly not like her mother. Though her mother was determined and strong willed, her mother always enjoyed the large gatherings. 

The grand double doors suddenly swung open. Kahn entered with another vampyre holding a wounded death dealer. "We were attacked by lycans. Two are gone." Kahn voice chocked at the loss of his men.

Marcus's rage was not hidden. "Did you identify them?" He couldn't leave his duty.

"No, but we've seen them before. Not a while ago we saw them with the girl that came here the other night." Kahn didn't have an accusation in the voice, but Marcus could tell that he was a bit unsure.

"They will pay." Marcus stormed down the stairs into the Elders chamber also known as their crypt their graveyard. "Leave me." He ordered the others to stay back. 

Riea on the other hand took no notice in Marcus's order. She stormed after him, and slipped inside before the stone doors could close. 

He sat on the throne chair looking annoyed and tired. 

"You can't-"

"I am an Elder Riea." Marcus yelled knowing fully well they wouldn't be heard. "I can't allow this to go on whilst the death dealers get anxious to kill. That's all their world is about!" His British accent showing much more clear than before.

"But Charli! What about Charli! You know she won't hurt you, nor anything you care about!" 

"Are you seeing her tomorrow?"

"Yes, but-" Riea didn't understand until Marcus, in a blink of an eye, took the sword from his sheath of his Elder robes and with a flick of his wrist he slit the weapon across Riea's eye."

"Damn it Marcus. Have you gone crazy?" Riea held her bleeding eye. He hadn't marked her eye, but the skin on top and underneath it bled a lot.

"She won't come after me unless I've endangered something she cares about." Marcus said as he handed her a cloth.

"You're only the beginning."

~*~

An hour or two had passed, Charli hadn't noticed, but it had been the third time she had started the CD. 

Then someone tapped her shoulder lightly. She didn't wince, but her head swerved round to see who had disturbed her. 

A familiar lycan stared back at her.

She took off the headphones and put the sketchbook on the ground. 

"What?" She almost asked in annoyance, but this wasn't the lycan she wanted to vent her anger at.

"Are you OK?"

She recognized him as Calvin, "Why?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Because no one should miserable alone."

"I'm not miserable."

Calvin just stared, "When in a pissed or upset mood always turn to Bush and Stain'd." He had been listening to her CD. Must have been really loud. 

Calvin grinned not bothering to hide large canines. 

Her smile came afterwards. "Sorry-"

"Don't be. I can go if I'm disturbing the bubble of Charli's world."

She laughed a small laugh, but it was a start. "You're not. If anything you're helping."

"Glad to be at your service my liege?" He acted out a bow. Then his face turned serious again. "There are people looking for you."

She rolled her eyes. "If the name begins with a Gavin or a Lucian I'm not here."

He showed a hand, "C'mon."

"I said I don't-"

"Chill. Just trust me, you'll feel much better after this."

She did as he bid and warily took it and obeyed him. They walked together and passed dozens of lycans involved in their own little world of fighting or gambling. He led Charli to the weapons room, but it had been a different one than she had seen. The room wasn't large, but it was a well-sized room. Concrete tiles filled the box-like room.

Charli and Clavin took off their shoes to be replaced with cold stone floors. Dim florescent lighting made the room look dark, but not pitch black. Emptiness covered every inch of the place except for the wall in which they came through. It racked about a dozen swords and knives. 

Charli smiled.

"I hope you can fight with a sword." Calvin called out grabbing two swords from the wall. Both with leather handles and thin red ribbon criss crossing on it. He tossed one to Charli.

"I hope you brought your mommy to go cry to when this is over." Charli  grinned pleased with a decent challenged. 

Calvin matched the grin with slyness and swiftly moved into position. His sword was perfectly balanced with his body, ready to strike. Charli struck first and the clang of swords began. Moments later Calvin struck close to Charli's heart, but at the last second Charli squirmed her way out and blocked his attack with another blow. Then as Calvin thought he was getting the better hand Charli twisted around gracefully and changed Calvin's   quick wrist flicks into his disadvantage. 

At a last clang of swords Charli flipped her wrist to push away from Calvin's sword and instead both fighters had lost their weapon.

Smiled crept up on the 'enemies.'

"Shall we?" Charli inclined.

"But of course!" Calvin didn't wait for Charli to begin and struck his fist towards Charli, who, with quick reflexes, backed off. 

But the retaliation didn't last long. The next chance she got she swund a balled fist at Calvins hitting him square in the jaw.

Instead of pulling back like Charli had expected Calvin raised his leg and with great force kicked Charli into the wall behind her. She showed no signs of pain, but slowly got up.

"Had enough yet?" Calvin asked. 

"When pigs fly, and hell freezes over!" She hopped back up and Calvinwas happy to see her determination.

He swung a few more at Charli, but she caught on quick and blocked them all.

"Did Fighting For Dummies really help you?"

"Piss off you bloody-" 

"Watch the language." Calvin interrupted.

"You fight like a god damned vampyre!" Charli knew this would make his blood boil. Anger seethed through Calvin, as she expected, and he swung his leg around back and knocked her hard behind her knees making her fall like a sack of potatoes. 

Flat on her back, Calvin seized the moment to pin her down by putting his shins on her forearms, and shifted his weight bellows Charli's stomach so that his lean body didn't crush her.

"C'mon I know you can do better than that!" Calvin whined like a seven-year-old. "It's like you've been distracted or –" Calvin notice what had been amuck. He now heard the same voices that Charli was listening to. "Ah." Calvin said in understanding and it dawned on him, "This is about Gavin." He let her go knowing fully well how seriously lycans took losing a mate. 

Charli's mind snapped back into action. "I don't care!" She almost huffed as immature as Calvin's whining.

Calvin knew that what she said and what she felt were two different things at the moment. Calvin pulled her up, but neither moved their hand from the other. Calvin now pushed Charli with stealth towards the door to spy on Gavin and his new friend.

"Hey Gavin?" Maryssa said coyly wrapping seductive fingers around his neck. Her light brown hair was covered in dark brown highlights. 

"Maryssa!" Gavin gave a warning tone, "Not here!"

She smiled wickedly, "Why not?" She acted out a pout face.

"Marissa." He would have yelled if he didn't try so hard to conceal it. He let out a grumble, "C'mon!" He stormed down the leaving Charli and Calvin behind. 

Charli turned around, wet warmth stung her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Calvin said in a tone that Charli knew was most sincere even to Lycan standards.

"It's OK." Charli looked down as if everything would just go away.

Calvin grasped her shoulders and shook her lightly. "NO!" He lowered his voice realizing that they weren't the only ones in the den. "No it's not! It's not OK." He was frustrated.

"Thanks." Charli wiped salted tears away and Calvin held her.

The embrace didn't last long. Charli took her black shoes and left quickly and silently. She knew if he hurried she could catch up to Gavin.

Then she had caught up with him, but not in time.


	15. 98 Bottles of Beer on the Wall

Charli saw Gavin pull the girl into his room. He looked sideways cautiously then opened the door to his room. The girl followed gleaming with joy. 

Charli noticed them and heard the lock click on his door. A tear streamed from her eye. She couldn't believe it. She ran out of the door and started the ignition of the Viper. The tires screeched loudly on the pavement as she raced her way out of the den. She turned the music on. Lostprophets blared her stereo. Tears escaped from her iridescent eyes. As she drove her tears became not those of sadness, but of pure anger. Anger she had never felt towards a lycan before. 

She knew where she was going. And she was going there like a maniac. Not bothering to stop for anything. Who cared if someone hit her? It's not like she was going to die. She slammed the breaks in front of a pub. Dusk Inn and Moonlight Pub. People outside of the pub stared at her. She could read their thoughts by just looking at them. They were either too young to get in, waiting for someone to bring out a beer to them or just drunkies who had gotten themselves kicked out. Those who were too young waited by the door. They watched Charli storm to the door. 

One guy in a leather jacket grabbed her shoulder. He was with three other guys. They seemed to be the typical teenagers that roamed the streets of Budapest on a Friday night looking for some fun. "You can't go in there you're too young. We can show you a good time." He had a thick accent. He started to pull Charli. She knew his intentions. She knew the world today. 

The thought flickered in her mind. 

For just a moment the thought flickered in her mind.

Charli seized his forearm that had grabbed her shoulder. Everyone around him laughed at Charli amused at her attempt. Charli didn't even bother. She flashed him eyes full of black. The guy jumped and the rest of his group just backed off.

"You'll never get in there!" The guy shouted back at her. Then he muttered something in Romanian that only an undead could hear. "Freak." 

She guessed he was upset because raping her was probably a bet he had received from his friends. 

_Stupid ass_. He had no idea. She gave him another glance around her shoulder. She winked and waved then turned back to the man in front of the door. He shook Charli's hand and smiled. 

"Hey Neil!"

"Charli." He nodded and allowed her into the pub. Sure she wasn't supposed to be here. She obviously didn't look eighteen yet. Or twenty-one. Whatever the age limit was in pest now. They had changed it a few months ago.  

Neil was a lycan. Turned a few years back. He loved working here as a guard. Maybe it was having three little sisters that made him so protective, but every time she came here he always had an eye opened for her. 

The red, black, and vanilla colored walls tried to decorate the desolate place. She sighed. The pub had been divided in two about a year ago. One side was a restaurant. A mighty good restaurant at that. The other side had a few pool tables set out. Most of the time men played pool here with their cigarettes and getting drunk with their beers. Straight down the middle was the bar. To the side of it was a staircase that led to the "inn" part of the pub. She knew this place way too well. 

She stood and leaned on the bar. Near the pool tables was a stage that everyone in the pub could see. Sometimes they had a karaoke night, but tonight the band playing streamed with alternative rock. The music flowed through her. She was happy it wasn't jazz and blues night. That would have made the ache in her stomach worse. 

How could she believe what she had seen? First he kissed her then brought her alone to his room, and he made sure no one was watching. Could she have been that blind? She couldn't have expected Gavin to honestly wait for her like he had said. So everything he had said was a lie. Did he actually follow her all those years, or was he lying again? 

A nice beer would make it all better. "Hey! Can I get a beer?"

One of the bartenders looked at her nervously. He could tell she wasn't "of age" he tapped the shoulder of the other bartender. Silver gray hair in a buzzed cut fashion topped the old man's hair. He turned at the young bartender as the man listened intently and turned around. His stern angry face completely changed when he saw Charli. 

"Charli! How's it been?" The old man called to Charli.

"Not bad!" She said over the music. The younger bartender stared. 

"Who's the new guy?" Charli asked.

"Oh!" The man turned to look at the other. He obviously gave him a look because at that moment the young man went back to his work. "That's Jared. He's new here."

"So Oldie! What's up?" Charli asked.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I don't want any of that old man stuff not in my pub." The man had come closer and his thick Irish accent was easily identified.

"Ha ha! Funny. Did you develop a sense of humor since I've been gone?"

"I'm serious."

"C'mon do people actually think your Terrence the millionth who started this bar in 1915?" Charli said with a huge grin. Terrence had been turned a lycan in the early nineteen hundreds. Then Terrence gave her a warning glare. "Sorry Terree. Or does everyone call you Fox now?" 

"Whatever you think sounds better. But you've called me Terrence since I've known you." Terrence said with amusement.

"You're right." Charli said lastly over the music. She sighed heavily. 

"I know I'm supposed to the comforting bartender talk, but you know I can't do that to you. Who the hell hurt you?"

Charli smiled. Terrence always knew what was wrong. Whether it was experience as a bartender or just experience in general she was thankful for it. 

"It's nothing."

"C'mon Char. I'm not an idiot." He banged a beer against the metal of the counter and handed it to Charli. She took a few sips thinking before she let it out.

"You remember Gavin?" Charli took another sip.

"NO! He's a lycan he wouldn't desert you." Terrence could already guess the story. "No way! You guys were in love! Or at least on your part."

"At least on my part." Charli repeated, "When I came back it was like nothing every changed except for the fact he was a bit more protective of me. Then I saw him kiss another girl; then led that same girl into his room."

"It could have been anything." Terrence said searching for an answer. 

Charli glared at him. "He made sure no one was looking, and he locked the door. I'm in love, but I'm not a fucking idiot."

Terrence nodded. "Damn. Wait. He brought a mortal to the lycan den?" Terrence already had a bewildered look.

Charli snorted almost bringing her beer out through her nose. "No you idiot. She's a lycan. Just turned, actually, last year to be exact."

Terrence laughed. Not only did he laugh he had to grip the edge of the bar to make sure he didn't roll on the floor laughing his ass off. When he looked back up at Charli tears of laughter were in his eyes. "So wait a minute. Wait a minute. You're telling me Gavin's with a underdeveloped lycan?" Charli gave the slightest nod, which made Terrence go back into hysteria. He tended to call newly turned lycans underdeveloped because they hadn't any experience with the real underworld. 

"SO WAIT!" Terrence tried to get a hold of himself, "She's been living in the manor?"

Charli knew what was coming, but she couldn't lie to one of her oldest friends. She nodded.

That was when he snapped. He came round the bar and sat on the stool next to Charli roaring with laugher.  

"Who would have ever thought?" His eyes were in deep thought just as Charli's had become. "Damn." He repeated taking Charli's drink and taking a sip himself. The fact that one of her closest friends had taken a sip didn't faze her as disgusting. Her reaction was just to follow him. 

"We're going to need another beer." Terrence said about ten minutes later. They had both just stared off into space. Absentmindedly Terrence walked back around to the bar and took the empty beer bottle and tossed it into the garbage bin marks glass. He was about to hand Charli another beer when something shot out of nowhere to grab his arm. 

Charli turned to see the Lucian. "I don't think she needs another one."

"I've only had one." Charli said simply and took the opened beer bottle taking a larger "sip" now that she had already finished one bottle. Terrence nodded at Lucian. "OK one and a half." Charli grinned.   
Terrence Lucian. Lucian Terrence. Bartender Father. Father Bartender." She smirked at her own comment.

"Pleasure to meet you at last Lucian. I've heard everything there is to know from Charli." Terrence had a quirky sense of humor. 

"What?" Lucian looked at Terrence then to Charli in surprise.

"Don't worry you don't tell me you're a hybrid and I won't tell you I'm a hybrid."

"What the hell is going on?" Lucian demanded.

Charli rolled her eyes, glaring at Terrence who smiled back. "Terrence is a friend of mine. Turned in 18-0-5 He's not a hybrid… yet"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucian asked warily.

"He wants me to sire him. And because I was the only hybrid he could only go to me. His father was a lycan and his mother was a mortal."

"And now that we have more than one hybrid…" Terrence added. "Maybe your father's nicer." He teased. 

"Shut up Terre!" Charli looked at her father. "I wouldn't sire him. I've never had blood."

Lucian looked at her oddly, "Ever?"

"Unless you count vampyres. Never ever. I've threatened to, but I wouldn't. I've lived off of mortal food."

By this time Charli was half way done with her drink that had been shared with. She turned away recent thoughts and emotions coming back to her. She headed to one of the empty pool tables. She put her beer on the side and chalked the end of one of the pool sticks. She set up the triangle. Lucian came to join her. He took her beer up, and she reacted quickly.

"Give me my beer!" She almost shouted, but it wouldn't have made a difference if she had since the punk rock was blasting the radio. It was happy hour! "Now!" Charli was now whining. She didn't feel like being the all-powerful bitch. She just wanted to get drunk, and forget everything that was going on. She wanted to have a hangover tomorrow so she would, again, forget everything that happened tonight.

"What would Gavin say if you got this drunk?"

"Gavin is too fucking busy to even realize that I'm getting this fucking drunk, and I don't give a shit what the hell that bastard thinks!"

Terrence, behind Lucian, went into the fit of giggles. Lucian turned and looked at the odd man. Terrence just went on laughing. "Only you can put so many curse words in the same sentence, and make it sound OK."

"Terrence…" Charli just rolled her eyes at her friend. She realized she was too drunk to do anything, and obviously he realized as well because he kept on laughing. "Can you just get me another beer?"

Terrence walked away the grin on his face never left.      

Lucian set the beer on an empty table by him and walked over to Charli and joined her in her game of pool. "What'd Gavin do this time?"

Charli's bad mood was set back in place. No matter how drunk she got someone would remind her of recent events. "He's with another girl." Charli said it simply. 

"What?" Lucian sounded bewildered. 

"It's not like I could blame him," Charli remembered, "I hadn't seen him in centuries. I can't just expect everything to be back to the way it was."

"He can't be with another girl Charli." Lucian said as simply as Charli had said.

"I saw him," Charli's temper was rising, "He grabbed another girls hand and pulled her into his room. This was after I saw them kissing. Why doesn't anyone fucking believe me?"

Lucian shook his head; "I know love when I see it. You're wrong."

"Even if I am…" Charli paused. She didn't know what she was saying. "Guys are a waste of time."

"Even me?"

Charli smiled. "Maybe, I haven't decided."

It was an awkward moment. Lucian had not talked this freely in a long time, but he liked it. And he liked Charli. And that was all that mattered.

For now, that is.

Terence came back with two beer bottles. Handing one to Lucian. After a while Charli spoke again, "I just didn't think he meant it when he wanted to leave. When he told me he didn't love me. I always thought different. I never hooked up with a guy just because thoughts of Gavin were always there."

Lucian could only nod. He understood how it felt. It had happened to him before. "Well he fooled me. It looked like love from the moment he saw you at the cemetery."

"Yeah. And I didn't even remember." Charli looked away from the game. Her thoughts ended and she once again focused on getting the striped ball in the socket.

She wasn't exactly sure when, but she finally admitted to herself she was drunk. The ball went in the completely opposite direction than when she wanted it to. Then someone came up from behind and grabbed her drink. He took a swig and smiled at Charli. She didn't smile back

"Hello pretty lady. To what honor do I hold this nice little meeting?"

Charli rolled her eyes. "You've contaminated my drink you little fuck." She was in no mood to play around.  
  


"Well it seems we've got just a little one here. What would happen if we told the guard, or bartender?"

"Terence, get me another beer that hasn't got infected slobber over it."

"Here Charli." He tossed her a beer from the counter. She caught it in one hand and suddenly banged it on the pool table breaking off the cap. 

"Nice trick Charli." The man had a nice body. She gave him credits for that, but he was still no match. What was up with men today? Do they honestly think her to be like all the other girls they've messed with?

Two other men walked up behind this guy. Obviously they were his friends. Lucian didn't even budge, though every instinct in him told him to help her. Hybrid, and father instincts alike, but he knew she could handle herself, and the fact that she would try to kick his ass if he did help tugged at the back of his mind. 

"We can show you some more tricks if you'd like?"

"No, I think I learned enough in NY. They can teach me more than you ever will." Charli said taking calm sips from her drink.

"I doubt it little girl." The man reached for her. The moment his hand touched hers she shivered and like a spark slammed her fist in his jaw. She didn't budge, but the man stepped back and howled in pain. One of the other men stepped up to see this little punk who punched his friend. 

"Don't touch me!" Charli's voice quivered in what almost seemed to be fear. 

The man smiled as if she was joking with him. He stepped closer. She knew his intention. She knew that the bottle tucked nicely away from view held LSD. The drug would be slipped in girls' drinks so that they could rape the girls. 

The men didn't look like they could be capable of doing such things. With clean-cut faces and nice clothing. Any regular girl wouldn't suspect them, but Charli thought quicker, she knew better.

Her eyes turned stone. She dared the man to come closer. She had to fight her fears. The man came as if invited. His hands came to her waist. She took this chance to knee him in the groin. She knew that it only took eight pounds of pressure to severely hurt a man's privates. She figured she did about nine or ten pounds of pressure. 

He stepped back arms clutching his stomach as if it would help. Instead she took his head and bashed his head against her kneecap. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the third man come up behind her. She was about to finish off the wailing man when the other's hand shot out and tightly gripped her wrist. "I told you not to touch me."

She clutched his forearm and twisted it with such speed all the man could do was let go of her wrist. She, on the other hand, didn't let go. She kept on twisting until…

Crack.

The man jumped back in pain. She ended it off by snapping his head. She knew it wasn't enough pressure to kill him. She wouldn't be accused for murder; that'd be a stupid way to spend eternity since the murder penalty usually would be a lifetime in prison. 

By now everyone was looking at them. A chill ran down her back. She had gotten way out of control. What was happening to her? Like she had known all along the hybrid reached for the first man's pockets. Her fingers grabbed a white and orange bottle. 

Pill form. Didn't matter.

She popped the top off and let the pills slip from the bottle onto the green felt of the pool table. Some of the people had looked away now that the fun was over. Terence came by he wanted to laugh at the men. Charli hadn't paid any attention to this she took the black 8 ball and started to smash the pills in bits. 

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Like low gunshots the ball hit the table. Tears began to fall from the glossy brown orbs.    

Lucian came behind her and stopped the pounding. Her muscles tensed, but he hugged her in his arms tightly. She put her head on his chest lightly. Lucian put down the 8 ball that was clutched in her hand and started to leave the pub.

He reached into his pocket for a twenty, hopefully that would suffice the bartender.

Terrence walked up to see what Lucian was doing. "Saints no Lucian. I've not charged Charli in my entire lycan life. I don't plan to start on it now. Besides it's almost the weekend." Terrence rubbed his fingers together. "Make sure you drive around a few times before stopping."

Lucian looked at him oddly. Then it took Terrence a few seconds to figure it out. "OH right you didn't know. Umm riding in the car calms her down. Whether it's drinking or not. It kind of puts her to sleep somehow. Just make sure she's in the front, and her window is open and that you don't stop too many times."

Lucian nodded, "Thanks."

"No prob." Terrence walked them out the door. Neil was still out there. He dark African decent showed. 

"What the hell?"

Terrence shook his head. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. It was Gavin."

"Did that stupid bastard…" 

"Just don't worry about it."

All Lucian could do was stare. Terrence said in a low husky voice, "Lycan turned in the forties."

"There seem to be a lot of lycans here. Older ones too." 

"Yeah. We kind of stay clear of most lycans, but if you ever need us. Just ask Charli she knows."

"Thanks." Lucian's gratitude was mumbled.

Lucian set Charli down in the passenger seat of her viper. She watched him get into the driver's seat, and she gave him a strange look. He noticed and only said, "I walked."

She didn't realize much as the ignition was turned. She fell into a comfortable sleep knowing that tomorrow would be an annoying day.

Lucian calmly drove into the night. He didn't stop right at the Lycan den, but instead drove in circles around some empty Budapest streets. She slept without a word. Just like her mother. Even Sonja loved a carriage ride home. All of the sudden the car stopped. Fear crept into Lucian for a split second and he glanced at Charli who was still sound asleep. He looked behind him and saw death dealers on top of the back of the sport car. 

Lucian got out of the car ready to change, ready to protect the only living blood kin he had left. 

"Lucian. Brave, noble Lucian."

Lucian swerved around to see what mysterious voice tingled almost in his mind.

"Marcus." Lucian spat.

"Don't hate me Lucian. I'm doing this for the good of everyone."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Marcus stood about too serenely.

"We have no reason to live if there is no war. War gives us a purpose Lucian. You know that. What will you do after the war? Weep for your lost ones."

Lucian's shoulders arched back ready to fight, but the noises of guns clicking behind him made him stop. He was strong, but he did not go into open battles where he knew he would lose.


	16. Plans of Escape

Chapter 16

Selene's eyes fluttered open for a second, but that was all Michael needed. He looked at her now fragile form that could survive bullets. When she finally stopped the blinking and her eyes were fully open, Michael immediately asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm." Selene let out a confused moan. "Yes. I'm fine. What the hell happened?"

"You- you don't remember?" Michael didn't really want to retell the event, but if it came to it he would.  
  
"I was walking in the alleyways when I saw something from the roofs. They shot me a full round, and then someone picked me up…" Selene tried to remember, but the more she tried the more pain came out of it. "It was a vampyre. He shot me."

This was news to Michael. " I know." Michael nervously touched her cheek. The other lycans felt sure that it was vampire.

Suddenly, Selene's stomach did a back flip. What was that god awful- "Smells like sh-" She had no time to finish her sentence. Instead, she leaned over the bed and vomited in the bowl that was filled with water and a soaked towel.

Michael leapt to the other side to make sure she was all right. He applied a bit of pressure on the back of her neck, a trick his mom had taught him when his brother got food poisoning. Then he thought of what the smell could be. He leaned to blow out the candles. He had gotten used to the smell already and forgot about them. In a way it had really soothed his senses, but it shouldn't be so bad that it made her vomit.

Selene felt herself purge her empty stomach. The awful smell came from some odd scented candles. She watched Michael blow them out. There was another smell, however, that caught her senses. She couldn't place it. It almost smelt of…

Vampyre.

"Michael…" She gasped finally. She felt she had emptied herself of everything inside her. "Vampyre."

Michael tuned his senses like a snap. He didn't move from his spot cleaning Selene's interesting little present. He couldn't smell anything or feel anything close enough to be a vampyre in the room. Well, besides Selene. What was she talking about?

"No." She paused again. The smell kept changing. Then she smelt it. "Never mind. I must have gone lost my senses for a moment."

"Selene, are you sure you're OK?" Michael asked worried. He had finished cleaning the bowl. Luckily, she had aimed in the bowl or he'd have to be cleaning up some a nasty mess.

Selene couldn't explain it. How? How could this have happened? That night… After the battle… It wasn't vampyre. It wasn't lycan. It must have been hybrid. How could she smell it? Had other lycans and vampyres smelt it? Why hadn't Michael smelt it? He was inches from her.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little hungry." She had to get out of here. She couldn't stay like this. She couldn't stay, and she couldn't tell Michael.

Realization dawned on Michael. "Yeah. Sure. I'll go get something. Be right back."

Michael moved slowly, as though he didn't want to leave.

As soon as she saw the door close, Selene threw the covers away from her. She had been changed into some of Michael's clothes. She wondered if he had changed her? The thought lingered for a moment, then she went back into a cold hard state. Though this time there was worry in her eyes.

She walked towards the door. Then, smelling lycans on the other side, she rushed through her mind to decide a better plan of escape. She saw the curtains and she threw them back. The moon was only a slit of silver now.

"Perfect" She muttered underneath her breath.

She quietly broke the latch from the window and peered down. She expected to be floors up. Instead the ground was only a few feet below her. At first it seemed odd to her, but she remembered and she thought of the underground tunnels that led every which way like an old oak tree.

She jumped down. Instead of landing in her graceful style, she tripped as she landed. _Holy shit.__ I have got to get out of here._

Maybe the vampyres would take care of her problem.

Lucian sighed. He was partially confused, waiting for Marcus to answer his questions running through his head. The thick silver chains didn't hurt his hands like as they had the last time he had been in this stone chamber. The last time he had been in here, he watching the only thing he loved most was about to be incinerated. He didn't want to see that again.

Marcus walked in, signaling the two watching death dealers to leave the enemies alone.

"It's about time we saw you here again." Marcus sat on one of the steps. His Elder's robes of black and red were strewn about him. His midnight hair was tied back in a leather thong.

Lucian rolled his eyes and grunted. "Why am I here Marcus?"

"You're a lycan. Why the hell else do you think you're here?"

Lucian gave him a warning glare. "We were at peace Marcus."

"What are you going to do after the war Lucian?"

"What? What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"The death dealers have no life besides war, Lucian," Marcus roared in frustration. He stood.

"The-," Lucian looked bewildered. "Then give them a god damned life. War is not their life!" Lucian said through gritted teeth.

"There is nothing left for them after this war." Marcus went to the door. "I can't let them go on like that. Charli will start this war again; I swear to it." He left with that.

Lucian used all his power to try to yank the chains off the hinges, but failed miserably. He growled and then roared into a howl of frustration. He knew that no one would hear him now that they had the torture chambers below ground. All he had worked for was gone.

Charli awoke so suddenly, she forgot where she was and screamed, "Lucian!" She didn't understand why, but her awful nightmare was still fresh in her mind.

She realized she was still in the Viper. The driver's door was ajar with no driver in sight.

She scrambled out of the car.

No one. Not a sound in the air.

Then she smelt it. It was a faint scent.

"Vampyres." She whispered.

Michael hurried back to the room. He didn't want to leave his sleeping beauty all alone for too long in the lycan den.

He opened the door and his eyes met an impossible scene. The window was open letting in a cold night breeze through the room. Michael shivered, but he wasn't too sure it was because of the wind. The curtains flowed inside the room blown by the breeze. The curtains rapped against the walls. It was the only sound Michael could hear besides the low chirpings of crickets fading out.

He reached the end of the bed and placed the glass of orange juice on the table. He dropped to his knees, no longer able to hold himself up.

_Why the hell?_

He smelt the air for his sire's scent. Nothing… just…

The sky! Dawn was approaching. Three hours max. _Oh shit!_

Charli drove as fast as the American sports car would go. For her, it wasn't fast enough.

Then something appeared in front of the car. She slammed the brakes.

Michael's blue hybrid form appeared.

"Do you have a death wish?" She screamed out the open windows. She got out of the car. Then she lowered her voice. "Never mind. Stupid question." She rolled her eyes. Then she noticed Michael's tired stare. Even in his blue devilish form dark circles crept below his eyes. "What in bloody hell?"

"Selene's gone."

"No, honey, she's asleep."

"She woke up!" Michael tried to act furious, but all that came out was a weak mumble.

_He's lost his marbles!_

"Well then we'd better hurry our asses up!" she said and they clambered into the car.

An hour after their hard search looking for Selene, was pointless. "It's like looking for a needle in a silver hay stack, dammit!" Charli muttered fury rising. How could finding one vampyre be so fucking hard? "Why don't we round up some lycans?"

Do you honestly think they'll search?" Michael roared. Charli knew how it was for a lycan to lose a loved one. She hoped for everyone else's sake Michael hadn't lost his. "Lazy son of bitches they all are!"

Charli placed a calm hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her. I promise."

"I don't know Charli. If two hybrids can't find her…" He left his sentence hang, "OH FOR CHRIST SAKE! HOLY FUCK!" Michael screamed.

Charli noticed as well. A slit of blood red shown across the city. She smelt daylight coming. And it wasn't far away.

"C'MON!" Charli yelled.

In a blink of an eye, Charli and Michael retraced their steps with inhuman speed that not even immortals could catch up to.

Lucian's head was bowed. His eyes closed. Memories of this room had bought tears to his eyes. He could still see his precious Sonja enwrapped in thick rope.

He could still smell the sweat of his brothers and the stench of other vampyres.

He could still feel moist air. The sun was rising.

He could still hear the roar of his lycans and the shrill cry of his beloved calling his name instead of calling for her own life.

"Lucian!" She cried as she saw him being whipped. The black leather slapped his back causing crimson slashes to form on his back and face.

"Lucian!" She screamed as she saw him being cut with sliver knives by death dealers.

"Lucian!" The last words that came from her mouth before the sun engulfed her life, never to return to him.

"Lucian!" He felt himself being shaken and thrown awake from his horrible nightmare. His eyes shot open and he saw a girl with blonde hair falling past her shoulders and breasts. Some of it was pinned up letting him see her violet eyes. She looked like a princess from his past life.

"My name's Sabrielle. Charli calls me Riea. We're friends." She wore a velvet purple Arthurian dress a silk purple dress that looked straight out of Arthurian mythology with gold trimmings.

"I hope you didn't get all dressed up for me?" Lucian laughed and Riea snickered.

"Charli said you were… interesting." She winked at him. "No, the Red Blood Coven is here from California and the rest of the west US."

"What the hell is Marcus playing at?" Lucian asked.

"I don't know. The god damned blood is going psycho." Riea agreed.

"Wait, what about the guards?" Lucian asked.

"Let's just say they won't be around to see you get away."

"Why are you helping me? The cost could be your life."

Riea smiled. "We have one thing in common. We live for the kill, but we want peace between our species after the gazillion-year war."

Lucian smiled, waiting patiently as Riea fiddled with the knots with her two silver sais.

"Going somewhere, precious Riea?" Marcus stood behind her. She swerved around.

"Yeah. In fact I am."

"Well not with my prisoner you aren't."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Riea screamed at the top of her lungs.

Marcus grinned, but his eyes showed something else that Lucian couldn't put a finger on it. _What is he playing at?_

"I think it's time to take some real action because the death dealers are getting impatient." Marcus said.

He used the slightest movement to call on the death dealers. Three different guards came in. One held a silver whip, while the other two held old swords.

From the corner of his eye, Lucian saw Riea take both Sais in her hands. _No._

"You can't fight death dealers Riea."

"Would you like to try me Marcus?"

"Riea! Don't!" Lucian growled. He would be damned if he let one of Charli's closest friends die for him.

"Lucian shut it. I guess Charli never told you about me because I don't take shit from our so-called leader."

The death dealers shook with anger. They were loyal.

"Please Riea. Don't do this." Lucian begged.

"It's not like my intent is to kill her." Marcus began. "No. Quite the opposite."

Riea gave up. She put her skilled hands down. Lucian sighed. He knew it was hard to tell her not to fight, but he wouldn't watch her die.

"I have plans for you Riea." Marcus smiled maliciously.

A/N: Tune in next time to see what Marcus has in store for Riea!


	17. Late Sleeper, New Arrival

Chapter 17  
  
It happened in a flash. Charli smelled it for one second. She made a sharp turn. Michael paused, but followed her without question. She ran to a familiar alley, then up an apartment's fire escape. She looked intently at the rooftops of Budapest. She chose a direction, leaping over from roof to roof. She stopped when her blue form reached a stone tower. The curves and points of the tower were depicted from the fading moonlight.  
  
Below, Michael could see the subway. Where it all started.  
  
They walked through the tower. A short walkway led them to Selene underneath the covering of stone. Her strong body was sprawled out.  
  
Daylight was less than ten minutes away.  
  
"Michael," Charli said in a choked whisper, "We won't have enough time."  
  
"I know." His voice was barely audible. His insides twisted around. He became quite furious in few seconds, "I know Charli!"  
  
He took off his trench coat given to him by the lycans so he could shed it before transformation. He wrapped her up tightly making sure none of her white skin showed. He held her in his arms and rocked her slightly. What made her go unconscious wasn't normal. Something was definitely wrong, Charli smelt it.  
  
He scooted himself and Selene far enough into a corner so that the sunlight would only, hopefully, touch Michael's skin.  
  
Charli sat next to him. "Why do you think she is unconscious?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably from being in a coma-like state for a week effected her and screwed up her thought process. That would be my guess." Michael spoke like the doctor his was trained to be.  
  
"Nice guess." Charli looked at the sky and smiled.  
  
"C'mon! Aren't you going to tell me anything?" Corrine whined again.  
  
"When you're older. And I'm married. And I have graying hair."  
  
"That's a load of bull. Besides, give me three guesses what you were doing with Bryant."  
  
It had been almost a week since Bryant's visit and the disturbing news of Michael's disappearance. The sun's bright rays covered the three girls. Bryant had offered to go with them to the sketchy parts of Budapest, where Michael resided during the attack.  
  
Elyse glared at her little sister. JJ smiled. Corrine had dyed her hair back to her normal natural jet black color.  
  
They finally reached the fifth floor. They elevator was broken and it was no wonder, as they saw when they walked down the hallway. The ugly tope wallpaper was ripped in shreds. The ceiling was falling off piece by little piece. They reached the end of the hallway where the man below had told Elyse where Michael used to live. When they asked the man, he responded that he hadn't seen Michael in two weeks.  
  
They stepped into his room. The stained ceiling was also ruined in parts. His clothes were strewn about like someone had gone through his things quickly. Most of his stuff was broken and dirty. Some of his stuff seemed missing.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Elyse said aloud. He used to be so neat. Where is the Michael I know?  
  
A man appeared in the doorway and startled her. "Who are you?" His voice was dark like his black curly hair.  
  
"I'm looking for my brother, Michael, have you seen him?" Elyse asked. She might as well try to ask anyone who may have had contact with him. She didn't know whom he hung out with.  
  
"I'm Adam." The tanned man said quickly, offering a hand.  
  
Elyse took it warily. Adam could see her skepticism, and quickly tried to deplete any awkwardness. "I'm an intern at St. John's hospital. I worked with Michael. We were friends."  
  
"Oh," was all Elyse could answer. Maybe he knew about what happened. Elyse thought. She looked back at Adam. He looked like he had a horror story to tell. "What is it? What happened to him?"  
  
Adam threw his hands up in relief. "Michael came into the hospital one night saying he was having hallucinations and was bitten by a man." The sound of Adam's voice clearly stated that he thought Michael was a lunatic.  
  
"Lycan." Elyse whispered unaware that anyone heard her.  
  
"You mean he was serious?" Adam's eyes popped out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Another voice behind Adam's made Elyse jump. A tall man clad in leather spoke down to Elyse. His eyes penetrated hers.  
  
"Um. I'm Elyse. My brother, Michael Corvin, used to live here. Would you happen to know where he is?" Elyse asked now desperately hoping there was another answer.  
  
"Corvin? Sister, you say?"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Hey," The man called out into the hallway, "Alexander. We have another candidate!" The man turned back to Elyse with a sinister grin.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Corrine interjected from Elyse's furious glare.  
  
"What do you mean candidate?" Elyse asked.  
  
A man walked in and looked from his friend to the odd crowd of people in Michael's old apartment. The man had blonde short hair curled from the root to the tips. He had dark gray eyes that could easily bore into your soul and not tell you a thing. He had a lean build, but was short. He wore an interesting combination of blue frayed jeans and a black flannel shirt that had an awkward design that appeared to be some kind of Celtic symbol near the collar. He had on leather black shoes that could barely be seen as it was hidden under his long jeans.  
  
"Who are you?" Corrine demanded, emphasizing on every word. She particularly didn't enjoy being in the dark especially with men she had no idea who the hell they were.  
  
"Alexander, would you mind taking them down to the car?" The other man said curtly.  
  
"Why? They don't know anything." The man whose name was Alexander said in an annoying voice. Elyse could hear the odd Irish accent.  
  
"Alexander." The man said quietly, but in a warning tone.  
  
Alexander sighed deeply. "Follow me," he ordered to the crowd in his thick Irish accent.  
  
"No way in hell we'd follow you!" Corrine, being very stubborn, said sternly.  
  
"I'd appreciate, miss, if I didn't have to force you to the car," he spoke down to Corrine who was the same height as he was. "Trust me. It would be a most uncomfortable thing."  
  
Corrine eyed him with anger bubbling on the surface like a soda pop. Elyse gave her a warning glare, however, that made her push back the millions of responses to the unfriendly handsome stranger. Corrine followed stomping furiously with every step.  
  
Elyse, JJ, and the doctor, Adam, followed Corrine in a similar manner.  
  
The fiery sun had finally gone down and Michael shook Selene awake. Her eyes fluttered open and Charli saw her mouth form the word of 'shit', but it never came out.  
  
"Selene! Are you OK?" Michael's voice was worried, but had an accusing tone.  
  
"Yes." She said something she probably didn't feel. In fact, she felt like shit, but Michael held her close under the curve of his chin.  
  
Michael wanted terribly to kiss the pale lips, but thought better of it. Instead he cradled her body for a few more moments, not ever wanting to let go of her.  
  
"Well we'd better get a move on because I smell Death Dealers half a click southwest." Charli announced, licking her finger and pointing it out in the air jokingly. She knew she would have to break up this love-fest sooner or later. It just so happened to be sooner.  
  
Selene looked at her and noticed she was there for the first time. "Yeah. Sure." Selene mumbled under her breath. Michael looked at her with curiosity, but repressed the questions until a later time when they weren't being bombarded with blood suckers. He helped her up and she gave him his jacket back, but he refused it.  
  
"You need it more than I do," Michael said. Selene tried to argue on this matter of whether she really needed the jacket over her leather outfit, but couldn't because Charli was scooting them through the tight bridge.  
  
Selene looked at the dark spot. She realized with suppressed surprise that it was the same place she had first seen Michael, though she did not know it was him. Charli looked at her two companions. "OK kiddos it's safer to jump off the tall building one by one, but we do live in a world where there are vampyres after us, so let's get a move on." She pushed lightly to Selene who looked at her with curiosity. Charli looked back into the brown orbs, and then it dawned on her. "Oh, right! I'm Charli, AKA Lucian's daughter. You're Selene and you're a vampire. Ok, are we ready?"  
  
Selene took another moment to take acknowledgment of this new girl. She turned around and without hesitation she walked over the side. However, Michael looked down in hesitation. His black shirt was already drenched from the rain that fell from the Budapest night.  
  
"C'mon big boy." Charli said in amusement. She took another step forward and pushed Michael off the edge. She laughed quietly and jumped herself.  
  
A/N: Yeah I haven't had Michael's sisters in here for a while. I completely forgot about them. Well here they are. And one of them may not be here much longer...  
  
Editor: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM!  
  
Writer: So what?! You see it all the time. You tell the audience someone will die so more people will read the story.  
  
Editor: You still should not be allowed to do that.  
  
Writer: Especially if you go on and kill Wesley and then just end an almost 30 year project with 'ok let's go battle...'  
  
Editor: Yeah. I feel you... but don't vent about Angel to these poor people who are reading this for absolutely no reason.  
  
-Thanks to my editor and muse who is still pestering me to write this... I love you! Moose 


	18. Enough

'Chapter 18: A New Face'

' ' ' ' (Thanks Adalon for my fishy idea)  
  
They struggled to keep out of sight of the Death Dealers. Michael clasped his hand in Selene's, despite her constant refusal of help. Both Charli and Michael watched Selene with amusement as she walked around as if she were one of the many drunken men that walked the streets of Budapest during Happy Hour. Charli whistled a bit of songs she remembered from her days in the States.

Suddenly, Charli went very quiet. Michael looked at their 'leader', not understanding what the disruption was. He followed Charli's gaze to the tops of the buildings. He looked for a bit more not seeing anything. Then he saw it. Black shapes wisped by like a silent black raven in the night.

"Go," Charli whispered so low that Michael could barely hear it, even with his sensitive hybrid ears. He stood unmoving in the middle of the cobblestone street. Charli looked down at him. "GO! I'll meet you back at the den!" She tried to keep her voice as low as possible, but kept a sense of urgency in her voice.

"No," Michael responded in the same stubborn voice, "I won't leave you alone!"

"Michael, be sensible. Selene needs medical care, and if you can't do it, then a doctor at the den can! Michael, I need you to save her, and you need it too! Go now and don't look back!" Charli amazingly kept her voice low.  
  
Michael took another look at his friend and whizzed past her with speed neither vampyre nor lycan could surpass, now carrying the drowsy Selene in his arms. All Charli heard from him was a small rustle of littered napkins and other garbage. He did not look back.

' ' ' '

1 hour ago  
  
Riea grunted at Marcus. "Right. And hell's frozen over; Marcus, you couldn't make a successful plan to destroy the lycan clan with all of them blindfolded."

Lucian grunted and smiled. Marcus, however, scowled. "You will be destroyed once this silly lycan race is gone, mark my words."

"Oh, I mark them well. With a purple sharpie, I mark them well." Both Riea and Lucian held back a snigger.

_Crack!_

"You will never speak to our Lord like that ever again!" The Death Dealer holding the whip boomed through the dungeon with fury, and he lashed out at her with the whip.

Marcus gave his servant a quick warning glare, but he did not vent his anger on him. He did not want to kill Riea.

Riea's pale hand rose to her neck and ruby blood poured from the wound. Lucian, who was behind Riea, could not see the wound. Riea stood stock- still.

She removed her hand from the wound, and dropped it. She felt the blood drip down her hand and part like veins. It continued down her fingers and paused in a moment at the tips, as though the droplets were deciding when to fall. Then she felt the release of the blood onto the stone floor of the underground dungeon. Her eyes brimmed with tears at the pain, but she would burn in hell before she would let Marcus see her cry. She turned around to Lucian, and bent down next to him.

He tried to comfort her. It pained him to see her hurting. She accidentally placed her bloody fingers on his lips to silence him. She grinned, "Sorry." She quickly removed her finger. "I'll be back for you. I promise on my immortal life." Lucian tried to get her to leave him, but she was as stubborn as they come.

"It won't be long." Riea turned again to Marcus. Her voice rose. "I'm sorry, milord. It was my mistake to speak like I did. I will no longer be able to stay here." "No. I have been something of an idiot. You are forgiven, but not condemned. You shall be sent to your chamber straight away."

This hadn't been what Riea had been planning. Whatever she was going to do would have to wait. She nodded reluctantly, "Yes milord." She stormed out of the chamber.

"Make sure she doesn't leave the room. We don't want any of our enemies knowing about this." Marcus smiled, and watched the three Death Dealers leave.

"You're a disgusting fool." Lucian spat.

"And you are a mangy dog."

"She trusted you." Anger seethed through Lucian, "Charli trusted you with her life. The first thing she said to me after I found out who she was, was that she needed to see you, so you wouldn't worry." Lucian trembled at the mention of his daughter.

Marcus's gaze pierced into Lucian's, and for a split second Lucian saw sadness in his eyes. Marcus turned and walked out without another word.

' ' ' '

Riea looked around for her clothes. She heard the Death Dealers come up and lock her door. She knew that that would not be a possible exit. She searched in her drawer for a more suitable outfit. Unfortunately, in these times, you could not go running about draped in beautiful gowns of purple and gold without notice. She exchanged the Arthurian dress for black leather pants, and a black tank top. She buckled her black boots. She ended the costume with a thick leather belt surrounded with pouches made to hold bullets and knives. She stuck her sais through two of the loops that were on this belt. Her father had given the outfit to her for her fiftieth birthday. It came equipped with two other daggers, a pair of Nighthawks and enough bullets to take out a group of vampyres.

She tucked everything safely into her belt, and grabbed Charli's cloak lying on her chaise and she walked across her room to open the window. It had started raining again. What's new in this country? She put one foot on the panel of the steel window. She looked down, and then ahead of her, she saw the tall black gates. Marcus could try to keep her confined in her own room, but that did as much good as trying to keep a chicken alive in a fox's den.

She threw herself over and landed gracefully on the muddy lawn. She heard the Dobermans bark loud, but at the sight of Riea, they backed down. Too bad the Elders had set her to take care of the dogs. Four of the six left her side to return to their handlers. The other two sat next to Riea. She hadn't thought of bringing treats down with her, though she wished terribly she had, now looking at the Doberman's puppy face.

"I'm sorry, boys. I don't have anything for you." The older one whined and quickly walked away to scout out more enemies who might walk on the vampyres' grounds. The youngest of the Dobermans stayed beside her, as loyal as a lycan. She spoke to her favorite, "No, Tiger, you can't come with me." The dog whined, but stayed put. Riea looked at her pup. He was only a year old, but he acted much older, and was much more loyal to her than he ever was to the Death Dealers. Maybe it was because his handler was her father.

She started to walk off towards the gate, hoping to go unnoticed. No had followed her. She didn't bother telling the dog off. It wouldn't matter. He had made up his mind.  
  
She was disgusted at how easy it was to escape the mansion. She walked pensively towards the city. Hopefully, she would find Charli, and find the lycan den. For once, she was glad to have a partner on the way. She held her bag close to her and hugged Charli's cloak tighter against her body as she made her journey through the city.

Riea had only been gone for five minute when she heard footsteps behind her. _They couldn't have realized I'm gone already, could they? _She thought to herself. There was nowhere to hide. She would be spotted at once. Damn! She pressed herself against one of the old brick buildings, hoping she wouldn't be discovered. Fortunately, they were traveling on rooftops, so if she prayed hard enough, hopefully they would miss her. Tiger suddenly realized what was going on as well. He crouched low to the ground at Riea's feet.

_Thank the Elders!_ Riea silently thought as she watched her blood kin race across the buildings like horrific shadows. Tiger whined, barely audible amidst the sound of rain. "We don't trust them anymore, boy." Riea spoke hushed to the dog when the threat disappeared. She knelt to the dog and scratched his ears reassuringly. Tiger was smart. He understood that he was with Riea from now on. "But they knew where they were going. If they weren't searching for me... Where were they going? What are you up to Marcus?" She asked no one. Riea stared in the direction the Death Dealers had taken.

Tiger sniffed the air and bounded down after his ex-handlers. Riea looked confused for a moment, but put her faith in the dog and ran after him. It seemed like a good twenty minutes of flat out chasing before Tiger slowed. He halted and emitted a low, deadly growl. Riea followed his steely gaze. There she saw her old friend, Charli, standing stock still. She was gazing up at the lethal vampyres preparing for battle atop a Budapest bank.

"Charli!" Riea yelled, trying to make her voice heard over the thunder and pelting rain.

The brunette turned her head and smiled a white-toothed grin. She yelled across the street, "It's about time! I thought they may have decided to make you an Elder and you would end up sleeping for the next century!"

Riea ran to meet her friend, her companion at her feet. "That'd be nice." Riea still yelled, "I wouldn't have to see Marcus's bleeding face every night."

The vampyres looked unmoved by Riea's arrival, until her rude comment was made. They growled in anger flashing toothy fangs and cocking 9-11's pointed at the two enemies. "Ready to roll?" Charli asked, as though it was an everyday question.

"You know it!" Riea grinned. She suddenly felt a longing for this. To be side by side with her friend fighting for the greater good. She suddenly felt that this is where she belonged.

The vampyres jumped the wall. A total of six Death Dealers. Three each. It would be a piece of cake. "Hm. Strawberry shortcake?" Riea asked.

"Mm. Bloody Raspberry Cheesecake." Charli grinned, licking her lips.

"Sounds good. As good as New York cheesecake at Armando's?" Riea asked. Before they would battle, Charli and Riea would call their enemies cakes. If they won, they celebrate with that cake. If they lost...

"Never as good as his, but I know a few good places."

"Good."

The vampyres didn't allow the pair to go on, interrupting them with a stream of bullets. The noise pulled Charli and Riea to attention and they quickly leapt into action. Charli went to the left, leaving her weaker side to Riea's stronger side. Charli immediately pounced on the Death Dealer closest to her. He was taken aback by her promptness and dropped his gun. Charli took out her jeweled daggers from the leather sheaths around her waist. She didn't bother with boots, but she did have two small blades hidden in an ankle pocket of her cargos. She didn't worry about being unarmed in her army cargos that were given to her while she was in the army. She still, to this day, found new pockets and new uses for the indestructible pants.

She held the daggers, their weight familiar in her palms, and struck at the Blood in front of her. He pulled out another set of guns and began firing in her direction. Adrenaline shot through her like a drug and Charli ran, trying to avoid the bullets, and letting one of the daggers fly from her hand. It flew easily, in a practiced throw. It landed squarely in the vampyre's forehead. He fell heavily to the ground as his companions began shooting with a mad rage. Charli once again was obliged to run from the sharp aim of flying bullets. Her path took her past the fallen vampyre and she grabbed her dagger, standing erect in his forehead, as she ran past, barely slowing as she stooped and jerked the dagger free. She turned back towards the vampyres, ignoring the bullets and hoping she wouldn't get shot. The dagger, already covered in blood and brain fluids, flew through the air again. Her target dodged at the last second and the blade embedded itself in the vampyre's firing arm. Grimacing in pain, he grabbed the hilt and pulled it free, gritting his teeth against the pain. He dropped his now- useless gun as he felt some pain dissipate. He lunged at Charli, knocking her flat. She gripped his wrist, holding her dagger away from her neck long enough to regain her balance and throw him off, getting quickly to her feet.

Riea pulled her sais from her belt loops and twirled them in her hands, checking the balance. Her mind raced through the memories she had of her training with her father, as was her personal custom before battle. Her canines elongated into fangs as adrenaline filled her. Her eyes seemed to come into focus, as though she had put glasses on. Her pupils dilated and her senses focused on one of the vampyres in front of her, intent on her target. It was Droven, a well-known Death Dealer, who stood in front of her, slightly behind the other two members of his team. He knew that Riea was a good fighter, and he knew that his teammates would not last, yet he would allow them to fight. The other two members of Droven's team were unknown to Riea. I hate newbies, Riea thought darkly. She swung the sais warningly to warn off her attackers. She failed in keeping them at bay, but succeeded in scratching them countless times with the pointed tips. If she had to kill them, she hoped it would be quick. Although the vampyres in front of her were her enemies, they were her blood. They had once been her family.

' ' ' '

Michael finally made his way back to the lycan den. Selene was once again unconscious in his arms. He was afraid she might have a concussion. Some of the lycans were still wandering about the entrance room. None took notice of their leader coming home. He went through a familiar door in search for the medical room. As he walked down the hall, he ran into Gavin.

Gavin was sweating a bit and he didn't look normal at all. His face was pale and clammy, and Michael bet his life that if he made contact with the lycan's skin it would be ice cold.

"Where is she?"

Michael knew he was straightforward when it came to Charli. He also knew that Gavin was the reason Charli was in a bad mood. During the time they spent up in the tower during the daylight hours, she had told him the story. Michael looked at Gavin.

"Please, Michael. I need to know."

Michael sighed. He might as well tell him. He seemed to care enough, even if Charli would be mad at him afterwards. "We were stopped by vampyres. She forced me to take Selene back here for medical attention."

"So she's out there alone?" Gavin could have screamed his lungs out, but his voice was almost gone.

"I wanted to stay with her, Gavin, but she wouldn't let me." Michael countered, but tried to understand Gavin's anger.

"You don't get it, do you? She wants to get caught!" Gavin found his voice and was now yelling. Michael looked at him questioningly. Gavin heaved a sigh, "That's how she'll visit Marcus, but now Marcus wants to kill her."

"No. He wouldn't."

"Times have changed Michael. Marcus has seen the truth of this war. He's seen what will happen if this war is over. If he gets the chance, Michael, he will kill her." Gavin said trying to calm himself. He walked past his leader, and ran out the door.

Michael shook his head and muttered under his breath and left to find the replacement for Singe.

' ' ' '

Charli took the dagger and oscillated her direction every so often at the vampyre, hoping confusion would be her trick. The vampyre caught on quickly and with super senses, grabbed her armed hand and put it above her reach. He used the stolen dagger to cut her arm which made her arm burn with pain. She tried to swing a clenched fist into his face, but the other vampyre latched his own hand onto hers. He held her against the brick wall. She heard the first vampyre whisper things to her.

"You are a disgrace, Hybrid. Using the blood of a vampyre to which you have no right. If I am to kill you, at least I will make you suffer for it!" He growled with a ferocious look.

Charli glared at him, "Well a decent vampyre would at least let me defend myself." The vampyre paused mid way in his cutting exercises to think about this offer. He took the other dagger and released her.

"Fine."

Charli smiled, "My pleasure."

The vampyre tossed the daggers to his partner, and stretched his fingers out as if they hadn't been used in a long time. It took almost a good twenty minutes to wrestle Charli remotely close to the ground. Another ten minutes passed and the vampyre flung his body on top of her. His weight was almost twice hers, so she was kept pinned to the street. He smiled maliciously, his blue eyes piercing into hers. His fangs glinted in the moonlight and he struck her across the head. Her head went from the blow of his hand to the top of the curb with force. She could feel the back of her head bleeding, but she used all her strength to keep awake. He pushed himself forward and in total surprise pulled her leather jacket off and bit her at the corner of her neck and jugular. She felt unbearable pain as he drank her blood. The adrenaline that kept her alive for the past half hour was now vanishing along with her blood. Her veins went hot and then freezing cold in a matter of seconds. She let out a scream that was soon drowned out.

Her eyes turned black; she felt it. She saw a light flash before her and her body was pushed over the edge, and somehow she was deep inside herself. _You're going mad more and more everyday, Charli. Look at yourself. You're seeing a bloody white light. You're dying. You're dying and you've never said goodbye. You didn't say goodbye to Riea, who helped you every step of the way. You never said goodbye to Marcus, who held you while you cried. You never said goodbye to your father you just met. You never said goodbye to the one you loved._


	19. Stained

A/N: Just a quick note before we begin… This is one of the more sappy scenes… and one of my more rated R scenes… I guess I'm supposed to forewarn you because I put PG13 on my rating thing even though they say that if you say 'fuck' more than once it's considered 'R'… so really this whole thing is rated R since I believe I've said 'fuck' more than once. Ah well if I haven't changed it by now it's because I'm too lazy to do it… sorry… oh and ignore the friggin lines at the end… I couldn't get rid of them. Cursed lines.

Chapter 19:Stained 

Charli opened her eyes again to find the vampyre beside her and his friend lying right next to him. Both were lying on the ground unmoved. They were dead. The vampyre beside her didn't look bad at all. His neck was twisted almost completely off his head. His friend, however, did not have it so good. There was barely any flesh left on his body. Blood covered him like an unwanted blanket. His face was rigid and distorted like some abstract Picasso painting.

Charli clutched her head. It buzzed and made her feel nauseated. She suddenly felt pain all over her body and it pained her most in her leg. She gripped her leg and her hand was at once her hand was covered in dark red blood. She pulled her hand away disgusted. _What the hell happened?_

"You OK?"

"Um. Yeah. What happened?" Charli asked her friend.

"You don't remember?" Riea looked surprised. "You changed. You turned hybrid and slaughtered the two vampyres to bits and pieces. Droven ran off. Smart man. You went psycho-mad." Riea grinned, "But you're alive."

"Yeah. I guess." Charli's head still buzzed. She pressed her bloody hand to her forehead hoping to calm herself and her head.

"Here," Riea came over to her friend. She grabbed her good arm and helped her up. "We better get going."

"Thanks." Charli smiled, eternally grateful. "So how'd you get the other two away?" Charli asked curiosity growing.

"Well Tiger here got one of 'em for me." Charli glanced at the Doberman. Tiger's tongue lolled out, and his black lips were curved at the side, which made Charli think that he found killing vampyres a nice daily exercise and was a cleansing of the heart and soul. Blood covered his snout and he had a small cut around his throat. "He did help you tearing one of 'em apart, but you seemed to be doing fine by yourself."

"I don't know what happened. The vampyre bit me and started to drink from me. That's when I lost it completely. I kept talking to myself."

"Nothing new there." Riea smiled. Charli rolled her eyes.

"I guess there's no cheesecake tonight."  Riea spoke aloud and sighed deeply, more from the battle than the denied treat.

"Another night. It doesn't look like I'm going back to the mansion anytime soon." Riea paused in thought. She then looked at Charli's leg. "Think you'll be able to walk?"

"I'll manage," Charli grumbled, "What about you?" Charli inspected the cut on Riea's throat. There were the few cuts on her and a gash on her arm from dodging a bullet, but the worst was the one on her throat. "Well it's not too deep. It's already starting to scab."

"Well I got that one from Marcus."

"WHAT!" Charli made a choking sound. "What the fuck for?" Charli roared.

"He's gone mental, Charli. Lucian's chained in the dungeons. He wants to start the war again, and he says you're going to do that for him. That's got to be part of the reason for the Death Dealers. If he kills you, Lucian will start the war all over again."

"Damn bastard," Charli muttered. "Well then we'll just have to show him what war is really like." Charli glanced at her friend. "C'mon. We'd better be off before Michael sends out a rescue squad."

Riea grinned and nodded. She aided her limping friend by holding onto her good arm. They walked in silence and the only noise was Tiger's nails clicking on the ground as he trotted happily by his master's side.

It didn't take them much more time to move the same distance as it would if they were in perfect condition. They decided to go along the main streets of Budapest. They knew that some people would eye them curiously, but it was the fastest way back to the den. Unfortunately the streets they had to take consisted of clothing stores, music and book shops, and a few bars and cafes. These were the places where people of all ages would hang out, and it was a Saturday night.

"Are you sure you want to go this way Charli? I know taking the other road is longer, but it would also be safer too."

"I know, Riea, but I just want to get there in one piece, and I want to get there as soon as possible. I could care less what these mortals think at the moment." Riea grinned and tried to ignore the gawking faces.

During their return to the den, they passed by a bookstore and then a small local café. Charli remembered the café. Some lycans hung out there trying to relax with the jazzy music. Charli enjoyed getting coffee and listening to some of the stand up comedy or live music. Somehow, the café had always made her feel calm, whether it was the dim lighting or the few people, but tonight, when she looked at the front door, nothing about the picture made her feel calm. Marissa descended the steps with two other lycans, Ferrah and Rachel. Both were something of Marissa's "posse" and Charli, tonight of all nights, did not want to deal with any of them.

Marissa caught Charli's eye and glared. Riea caught what she was looking at and whispered into Charli's ear, "Who the hell is that?"

"Gavin's new girl."

"I thought you lycans were supposed to be loyal and protective. Not some kind of New York pimp."

Charli grinned sadly, "I know. I thought so too, but not all lycans are as loyal as they seem."

Marissa whispered to her posse as well. _Convincing them I'm the devil's spawn, I bet._ Charli thought cynically. Marissa's face changed into a wicked smile as she made her way over to Charli and Riea.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

"Actually, the vampyre to be more precise," Riea said coldly, defending her friend. Marissa looked at Riea with an equal pure hatred as she did with Charli.

"Riea please. I just want to get home." Charli sighed deeply. She knew it wasn't fatal, but her symptoms seemed to get worse and now she had to deal with this.

"You mean get home to your precious little puppy?"

"You don't have to act anymore, Marissa. I know you two are together. I saw you kissing, and…" Charli didn't want to finish the rest.

Marissa gave a look of bewilderment. Charli could tell she was thinking hard. "Yeah… well it's no wonder, looking at the way you treat him." Marissa sneered.

Charli was about to shout back a few rude American words, but thought better of it. "You're right, Marissa. Hopefully the deceitful prick will be happy with you. I wish you the best." Charli rolled her eyes and started her way again back to the den.

Marissa was taken aback. "So you don't hate me for loving him? You don't hate me for giving him the pleasure you wouldn't? That he bedded me and not you?"

Charli froze. Her voice trembled. "You said it yourself: I wouldn't give him the things you could."   

Charli didn't bother seeing Marissa's face as they left the scene. 

' ' " '

When they were almost at the den, Charli and Riea stopped at the sound of rushing feet. Charli sniffed the air and suddenly went tense. A shadow moved along the walls, and any normal mortal wouldn't have noticed it at all. Riea felt her friend turn to stone. She tried to pick up the scent, but she only smelt a familiar lycan scent.

Gavin showed himself. He saw Charli and ran even faster towards her. Riea looked at Charli. Her eyes were colder than she'd ever seen them. Riea thought that she had seen her eyes brim with tears, but it must have been her imagination because it only lasted a second. _What the hell went on between them?_ Riea thought with lengthening curiosity.

"Charli," he looked relieved, "What the hell happened?" He asked calmly though he was sweating like mad.

"I'm fine." Charli said coldly.

"Are you crazy? Look at yourself."

Charli looked down. Her jeans were ripped in a few places, especially on her left calf. The blood from the unknown wound had dried up on her dark jeans. Her arm didn't look as bad as it felt, _thank the lord._ She knew she had several cuts along her face. Then there was her neck. It still burned like fire, but when she went to touch it, the blood was cold, and the skin around the wound was cold. Here, the blood hadn't dried yet. Though it wasn't dripping as much as it had a while ago, it still oozed and the dead cells moved around.  "I look fine. Why should you care anyways?" Charli asked coldly. Then she thought about something, "Never mind. Don't answer that one."

"What? What are you talking about? Of course I care!" Gavin had started to get a little impatient, but he kept his distance. With the look Charli gave him, Riea wouldn't come near her either.

Charli continued to limp and Riea followed, still trying to help her. Riea kept enough sense in her not to talk. 

Gavin was just as stubborn as Charli was. He blocked their path back to the den. "Charli, what are you talking about?" His voice was much calmer now.

Charli had a hard time to avoid his eyes, but she succeeded all the same. "I don't want to talk to you right now. And if I ever want to talk to you again, you can consider yourself lucky." Her voice trembled with anger.

"Just tell me why you're like this! Tell me what I did wrong!" Gavin wouldn't beg, Charli knew that.

"If you can't figure it out, then why the hell should I tell you?" Charli's voice was no longer trembling, but Riea could feel her shake uncontrollably underneath her hands. Charli pushed past Gavin with some force and Riea followed giving Gavin a sorrowful look. Riea and Gavin's eyes met and she could see in his eyes that he truly didn't understand.

"Charli!" Gavin said again, this time his voice was trembling, "Please. I'm begging you." Now his voice was a little more than a whisper.

Charli turned back towards him and her eyes were filled with tears. There was coldness dwelling in her eyes that previously Gavin would have thought impossible. His heart was in his throat with pain. He never wanted to see her like this, and being the reason of her pain which just made the worse.

Anger boiled through Charli's body like a disease. _How could he play ignorant with her? How dare he!_ She stormed up to him, mustering every bit of strength she had left in her. She stared straight into his face, only inches from hers. Her breath caught as the pain seeped through her just as fast as the anger had. He had hurt her, and she couldn't allow him to play with her heart like that. She showed no emotion in her expression. Charli raised her hand and brought it hard across his cheek.

She saw his skin turn bright red before she turned away from him and limped off. From the red, almost purple color of his cheek, she knew it had to hurt like hell. She also knew that even though it was just a slap on the cheek, and Gavin had gone through a hell of a lot more, he would bruise badly.

What hurt the most was that she didn't care. She didn't care that he would bruise badly. She didn't care that he had found a new mate. It scared her that she couldn't care because her whole life had been about caring. Now…

Riea watched her friend walk away. Charli still had a limp in her walk that Riea hoped would go away soon. She wasn't about to go after Charli herself. She knew that Charli would need time to think and to cool down.

Riea looked at Gavin. His face didn't change from the surprised look. Riea noticed that every time Charli limped, Gavin winced in the slightest. Gavin looked at Riea in deep thought. Riea however wasn't going to be so kind. She looked at him with daggers in her eyes. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Riea had her voice at a whisper even though Charli was well beyond earshot.

Gavin looked bewildered, "Why is everyone accusing me? I don't know what the hell I did to make her act this way!"

"You and that trailer trash bitch. That's what has gotten her all worked up."

"Who?" Gavin asked with seriousness that almost made Riea believe he didn't know anything. Almost.

"Who?" Riea repeated incredulously, "What do you mean _who,_ you sick son of a bitch! That girl. That _lycan_!" Riea spat out. Her disgust for the girl was immense.

"OK, Riea. I know we're in Hungary, but speak English. What girl?"

"Miranda or something like that."

"Marissa?" Gavin said disbelieving.

"Yeah, Marissa." Riea said icily.

"We didn't _do_ anything together!"

"Bullshit! She admitted everything to us." Riea looked at Gavin's shocked face. "We ran into her on our way here. Or she came up to us to be more precise. She told us about your fucking, and I mean literally, relationship."

"We never fucked each other if that's what you were getting to." Gavin whispered more to himself.

"Well that's not what she said to us not five minutes ago." Riea accused.

"Well then she was lying!" Gavin ran his fingers through his hair, and remembered the numerous times that Charli had run her fingers through his hair. "I have to go after her," he said finally.

"Fine, but Gavin…" Riea paused, "Don't hurt her again. You'll regret it."

Gavin nodded, "I'm already regretting."

He ran off after Charli. Riea was once again left alone. She started back for the street where she saw all the shops. As she came up to a café, bright lights flashed in her eyes making her hiss with anger. The car paused and Riea couldn't see anything. She heard gasps and a few small shrieks. Riea feared that the people in the car could be something… unnatural. When the car left, a woman had been thrown out of the car. She only looked in her late twenties, at the most. The woman was bound at her hands and feet. Her forehead had a gash that looked as though it had been struck with the barrel of a gun. Riea ran to her, but stopped in her tracks at the scent of the woman.

She was a hybrid.

Charli's leg was already healing, and so were the other scratches. Her neck still looked like a fresh wound. _Damn blood thought he could bite me. I'm already a fucking hybrid… _Charli just wanted to forget everything that had just happened. She wanted to go back to the den, but the tears that were now streaming down her face was not something she wanted her family, if she could call them that, to see. She just wanted to forget…

Charli made a quick left and walked into the familiar place.

The Dusk Inn and Moonlight Pub wasn't deserted tonight. Today it was full of different looking people. Men coming from a long, hard-working day, punks hanging with their friends, girls chit-chatting with their friends about the weekend, and bikers trying to act tough as though they were some Romanian Mafia. Charli laughed at that thought.

Terrence looked at his friend from behind the bar counter.

Charli looked back at him, sat on the barstool, and slumped, "I just want to forget."

"No." Charli looked at him in surprise. "You got drunk last night. I won't let it happen again."

"I won't get drunk again. I promise. Look Terre, I just want to forget." Charli looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine, but I'm serious if you pull anything, I will have your throat."

Charli slipped a smile. "Spoken like a true lycan." Charli took the offered glass bottle.

She let the dark, live music seethe through her like a drug. She knew the band. She glanced at the lead singer. Chris gave a short wave. She met him in a Chicago night club. He moved back here for some chick.  

"So what's got you beat up this time?" Terrence came up to her, and searched for another beer. It was most likely her last bottle for the night.

"Same deal."

"Seriously?" He handed her the beer.

"Yup." Charli took the open bottle and was about to take her first swig when a hand shot out and took the bottle. "Why the fuck does everyone steal my beer? What is wrong with this world?" Charli shouted, but her words were drowned in the music. Now the music came from a mix CD. 3 Days Grace, _I Hate Everything About You_, was playing.

She looked at the beer thief. Her eyes turned cold, "This is the perfect song for you."

Gavin stood still and listened to the words. _All the feelings that I get, and I still don't miss you yet. Only when I stop to think about it… _He rolled his eyes, but he also knew she was taking this seriously.

Charli reached out for the beer, but Gavin pulled it away from her. "What part of 'I don't ever want to talk to you again' don't you understand?" Charli muttered, "Perfect song. I _hate_ everything about you." Charli shook her head slowly as if she could barely believe it herself. Charli tilted her head and asked, "Why did I love you?"

Charli ignored the stolen beer, "Sorry Terre. I got to go." She glared at Gavin. She walked away, not bothering to take another glance at Gavin or her friend.

Gavin put the beer down and headed out after her. Terrence used a large hand and stopped Gavin in his tracks. Gavin was surprised by how quickly Terrence got out of the bar and in front of Gavin. "She's got friends, Gavin. She's moved on with her life, and has done so much better. Don't you dare ruin it for her, or I will hunt you down."

Gavin looked at him and was about to say something, but caught a familiar scent. _Lycan. Great._ "I don't want to hurt her, and I never meant to."

Terrence nodded slowly and looked at the exit, "Neil!" Terrence shouted, "Let him through." He turned back to Gavin, "Go get her and treat her well."

Gavin gave a quick nod of assurance and ran after Charli. She wasn't even running herself. She was walking aimlessly on the sidewalk, but she managed to avoid the mortals.

Gavin ran to catch up to her. His hand grabbed her shoulder, but she brushed it off. Charli sighed and leaned against the concrete wall. She knew she would have to talk to him eventually.  Her arms crossed her chest protectively. She never did that before, not with him.

Gavin stood in front of her and said, "Let me just explain."

Charli was about to backfire more, but thought better of it and repressed herself. "Yes?"

"Riea told me you met Marissa on the street. She told me what she said to you."

"Yeah. It was really nice of her to do so. As if it didn't occur to me already that I couldn't give you the things she could." Charli grumbled remembering their conversation.

"Just because you couldn't do things she could, doesn't mean I'd rather be with her," Gavin said quietly. He was a bit surprised about this. Why the hell would Marissa go off and tell lies like that? Was it because he'd told her no?

Charli looked at him, deep in his eyes, "What are you trying to get to?"

"About fifty years ago I visited a lycan den in the Swiss Alps. It was during a low key search for you." Charli looked surprised. "I met Marissa there, and she wouldn't let me be since the first time we saw each other. I told her no, but she was persistent," Gavin easily remembered those times. "One night we were talking about our history, and I told her about you, and how much I wanted to find you, but couldn't. Somehow one thing led to another and we made out."

Charli rolled her eyes. She could feel the warm tears begin to burn her eyes. Gavin continued all the same, "But that's all we did, Charli. Before I left she told me she was moving to the Hungarian den just to get the feel of a different climate. I think she thought that I was going back there too, but I never wanted to return there. When I saw her again last week, I froze. And she kept coming on to me. I brought her to a busy street one night, and I told her we couldn't be together anymore. She kissed me, and I thought it was some kind of good-bye kiss." Charli remembered that night she saw them, and first suspected Gavin.

"Then she wouldn't let off, so I brought her to my room and I told her the more she pursued me, the more I pulled away. There were dozens of lycans who would want her, and I couldn't want her because I loved you. I think she really understood then."

"So you guys didn't screw each other?" Charli choked as she asked bluntly.

"No, Charli. I love you, and only you."

Charli believed him, but she was still uncertain, "So what am I supposed to do now? I feel like a fucking idiot."

Gavin laughed. "God, I've been waiting for you to say that forever." Charli punched him. "Well I can think of a few things." Gavin stepped closer to her, and pressed his lips against hers. She accepted and wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with the auburn strands of his wavy hair.

Charli pulled away playfully, "But first," she paused and licked his ear in a lycan manner, making him shudder. She whispered into it, "You have to catch me."

Charli's bare feet slapped against the cobblestone. Even in a flat-out run Gavin was shortly behind her. _Let's see how he does on rough terrain._ She smiled wickedly. She pushed through people waiting at a bus station. She chanced glancing behind her. Gavin leapt from the ground over the people and landed in a tumble. She saw his hands dripped blood from the concrete. She had a second mind to stop and aid him, but the chase was too much for her and the adrenaline rushing through her wouldn't allow her to stop.

She turned the corner with inhuman speed almost slipping in the puddles of rainwater. She knew Gavin was grinning because this road was a dead end. At the end of the street stood a stone apartment building with an amazing structure and architecture. She began to change, letting just her fingers lengthen and turn into a devilish black. With sensitive hearing she knew Gavin was changing his hands as well as he realized what she was about to do. He might have been preparing for a battle, but was not expecting what Charli was about to do.

Gavin slowed down a bit, but Charli kept running. She almost ran straight into the stone, but jumped at the last second. She used her thick skin and long, sharp claws to hold herself on the wall. She began to scale the wall like a spider or a very large, stupid cat. She more felt than heard Gavin pause, but she knew he would follow. _He wouldn't give up that easily._

Her hands touched the ledge of the roof and she swung her body onto the top. She ran to the other side of the roof, jumping over a sunroof. She peered down. She had scaled a two hundred- foot twenty-floored building. _Whoa._ She heard the gravel behind her shift. She turned to see Gavin breathing as heavily as she was. Gavin changed him hands and claws back into their human form.

"Ok." He breathed, "You win. No more games." He inched closer and she moved back, smiling. "Charli," he warned.

"Yes Gavin?"

"C'mon." He spoke sternly, but his eyes pleaded. The wait was unbearable for him.

"You have to catch me if you want me." Charli spoke simply.

Charli turned around. Her feet were balanced on the ledge of the building. She glanced at Gavin once more, and she knew he knew what she was about to do. She heard him grumble, "No." She smiled and dove. She looked like one of those Olympic divers, her body as straight as a stick. She put her arms out like a hawk, and enjoyed the bliss of the wind rushing past her.

Gavin watched her jump off the building. _Not again._ Every time she jumped off a building, no matter how safe it was for a lycan or hybrid, he felt this pang of fear that something would happen to her. He felt it again. Gavin ran to the edge and jumped right after her not looking. He knew why she enjoyed jumping from high buildings. It was pure ecstasy. The jump, the rush, the adrenaline, the wind, all of it was pure thrill.

Charli landed on all fours. The trees swayed back and forth from the disturbance of their forest. She knew they were just outside Budapest because of the thick forest. She looked up, knowing what she would see. Gavin was right above her. He looked like a dove from the heavens, but his eyes never left her. He knew she wouldn't stop here, and she didn't.

Charli ran deeper into the forest passing trees she couldn't remember the names of. Their leaves were shades of gold, red, orange, yellow and brown. She loved fall. It was her favorite season. Especially with the crisp feeling in the air, and the freshness of everything.

Gavin gained on her, and as she passed by a small stream, he was only three yards away from her. He leapt from the ground and seized her from behind and pushed her against the trunk of a large oak tree. He pushed himself away, not wanting to crush her under his weight.

The grassy patch was soft beneath Charli's feet, and she enjoyed the velvety feel. Charli stepped closer to Gavin, his warm body pressed against hers. Her finger trailed down his torso as light as a feather. He shivered in delight and his hands traced the line of her chin over her chest and rested on her hips, pulling her closer. She took a sharp intake of the musky air mingled with sweat from the chase. She fingered a piece of his ruffled brown hair that fell in his face. She felt the butterflies in her stomach the size of Monarchs flutter in excitement and anticipation.

A godlike man of the forest, he was. The raindrops ran down her hair making the curls look sleek. The forest covered them with a thick blanket of oak trees, their years older than Charli and Gavin combined. Centuries of history and story cloaked the timeless creatures. Gavin waited patiently until Charli's teasing made him grab her, kissing her fiercely. Her enticing beauty and pleasant scent wouldn't allow Gavin to resist her much longer, for his stomach might turn inside out with longing. He wanted to mark her. He wanted to diminish the pure fragrance and stain her with his own scent.

Gavin's hands enfolded her curved hips. Fingers caressed her, running over her skin and tickling her. Her gaze met coffee brown eyes, saying so much in a language without words.

It was hard for him to breathe while looking into her eyes. Looking into those amber eyes was like a poison of anxiety. Her hands found the collar of his jacket and pulled him closer, but for him, it was never close enough. His hand slipped underneath her shirt and lifted it up ever so slightly. She gave an involuntary shudder that made him growl deep in his throat.

Charli moved her hands down his chest, knocking his own hands from her, and went back up and fiddled with the top button of his black shirt. She gave a small smile, never looking away from his intense eyes. Short nails attempted to scratch his skin as she went down his shirt. He growled softly, which made Charli's smile widen in pleasure. As she finished with the last button, Gavin reached for her shirt again. She blocked his hand once more a playful look in her eyes. He reached for her face, cupping her cheek. She took his hand in her own two and kissed each finger gently.

She went to kiss his full lips once again. His tongue brushed her lips and she parted them willingly. He wanted to explore her mouth, making sure that nothing had been forgotten. She pulled away slowly, making him want her more. She began kisses trailing downwards. Her lips barely touched his rough skin and she ignored the soft, thin hairs on his chest that rose in arousing him. She stopped mid-way and her fingers found his belt, which she unbuckled with ease. She looked back at him, faces inches apart. Gavin emitted a high-pitched whine in agony and in desire, like a little puppy that was missing out on all the fun. 

Charli felt her knees weaken underneath her. They might have given way if Gavin hadn't eased her to the soft, green grass. Charli nestled herself beside him in the blades of emeralds. Her soft russet ringlets of hair framed her tan features. Seeing her in this position, willing to give herself completely, was daunting. He began unzipping her jeans, showing red boy-cut underwear. Gavin propped himself up on his elbow and looked deep into her eyes. So much longing and craving in those eyes. She yearned for him and that made him tremble involuntarily.

"Are you ready?" He asked hushed. His voice was so low Charli thought she may have misunderstood him.

She smiled lazily. "I've always been ready. Just too scared."

"I though you were fearless."

"Of everyone else, I am fearless. It's because I know they can't hurt me. Not like you can."

Gavin knew what she meant, and he wanted to apologize again. He never wanted to hurt her like he did. He opened his mouth, but Charli's finger pressed gently on his lips to keep them shut. He kissed her finger, and thought of something better to say. "I'm so scared of you, it makes me weak." Charli laughed. Gavin looked at her, "I'm serious Charli. Every time I look at you my heart skips beats and my mind jumps to all the things I want to do to you, and all the things I want you to do to me."

Charli's eyebrows shot up in curiosity and amusement, "And what would that be?"

Gavin toyed with the curls at the end of the strands of her hair. "I want to rip you to pieces and yet I don't want to break you." Charli grinned and placed a finger on his torso. She let it brush further down until she knew she had aroused him even more so than before. "And I want to throw you in a cell," he began again through gritted teeth, "So no other man can touch you. I want to mark you as my own and stain that pure smell, but I want to smell you every morning right before you wake up." He let it go. He'd told her exactly what he felt.

Charli still had that amused look on her face, "And what would I do to you?"

Gavin placed his hand behind her head and lifted it up inches away from his own. "I want you to kiss me, and stab me with your ruby studded dagger. I want you to hurt me just as much as I hurt you, and I want you to love me just as much as I love you. I want you to tease me until I can't stand it."

"That can be arranged." Charli smirked, the wheels already turning in her head. She pressed her lips against his. He couldn't wait much longer. He pulled the rest of her jeans and undergarments off. Charli did the same and in seconds, both had shred each other's clothes to pieces, leaving their naked bodies intertwined like knot.

Gavin wanted her. He wanted her beneath him. He wanted to be inside that tan body more than ever. He took his time to accomplish this task. She let out a small moan and all tension was released as she arched her body towards Gavin, as if to make his job easier.

As they reached the climax, Gavin thrust himself harder into her. Charli ran her nails across his back, but the short nails couldn't grasp anything. She tried to scratch something, anything. She dug her nails as hard as she could, uncontrollably.

Nothing in six centuries had made her feel more complete, more dirty, and more exhilarated. 

A/N: Ignorant is an evil word, don't you think so Adalon?

Since Eternal Life is almost over (I know I know tears) I wanted to start some of my thank-you's…um people come last because they're the best… well I'm letting you know my inspirations for I most of Eternal Life. So here are some of my "inspirational songs":

Blue October: 3 Weeks, She Sleeps and Come in Closer (it's # 8 and #11 on the CD) -and this was a lot of this chapter and about Charli's personality.

Gavin DeGraw's (he's a god, I swear) CD Chariot. Most of the songs were: [Nice to meet you] Anyway, Just Friends, Chemical Party, and Belief -the whole dramatic thing with Charli and Gavin.

Sting: I can't even begin with how many of his words and his songs inspired this story… and all my stuff, for that matter.

Fleetwood Mac: Little Lies, and What's This World Coming To? – They've inspired me in many different ways, but those two songs defiantly

Van Morison: Just a round about of all his jazzy/blues/rock songs. He doesn't really have a genre… it's a Morison genre…grins

U2: Elevation and Beautiful Day- They made the vampyric world a tad bit more clear to me…

A.F.I., LostProphets, LIT and the Underworld Soundtrack – All helped in different ways (underworld soundtrack, duh!) and got me a little more back on track with this story…

Tune in for the next author's note where moose writes all thanks to people… because people matter don't they moose looks at moose and moose nods see?


	20. A New Friend

A/N: I'm only having an author's note at the beginning because adalon says so… and because when I say 24 hours earlier… I mean 24 hours earlier than chapter 19… ok have fun Bye… oh and I never thought of A New Friend… well I did, but my muse said I needed more funnies in this chappie.

Chapter 20: A New Friend 

_24 Hours Earlier _

Elyse, Corrine, and JJ were transported to a deserted location. Elyse believed they were still in Budapest, but somewhere far from the city. They were somewhere far from Michael's apartment, from the CIA, and from Bryant. Unfortunately, from the little landscape that she saw, they could just as well be in Germany. The car they drove in had no windows, that making it impossible to decipher the way.

They were taken to a small town house. Elyse sincerely hoped that the guy named Adam went to search for Michael. If Michael was in fact a werewolf, or vampyre, surly he would find a way to get them out of here.

The three girls were chained against the wall of a very desolate looking room. The only furnishing in the room was two small cabinets and the silver shackles latched onto the wall. The door, however, was made of solid silver. _Why the hell would you make a door out of silver?_ Elyse wondered. The chains gave just enough length so they could barely stand.

As Alexander locked Corrine's chains, she shot at him, "What gives with the old shackles?"

Alexander looked up deep into her eyes and smiled, flashing brilliant white teeth. "We've been doing this since we were born. I'm sorry I have to put you in these. They're very uncomfortable." At least he seemed sincere.

"You bet your ass they're uncomfortable." Corrine grumbled and tried moving her wrists, but failed miserably. "You would think since we complied without a fight, that they would make these things loose. It's not like we could get out anyways."

"Sorry," Alexander apologized again.

At that moment, the other mysterious man from Michael's apartment walked in. He was accompanied by two burley-built men dressed in the same fine silk as he was. Corrine felt Alexander stiffen involuntarily as he got up to meet the new arrival. "Alright Jonathan. I did what you asked. Now where is my sister?"

The man, presumably named Jonathan, inched closer to Alexander. "Are you sure you want her? You could be a formidable asset to this alliance."

"This isn't an alliance." Alexander growled angrily. "You have my sister. I came and helped you so I could get her back. It was blackmail, and, at best, a business exchange. My services for my sister."

"Right you are. So then you'll know very well how some business, how should I put this," Jonathan paused, "Can go very, very wrong."

Alexander moved in a flash. His hand gripped Jonathan's collar threateningly, and lifted the man up several inches in the air. Comically, it reminded Elyse of Darth Vader. "Where is she?" Alexander said through clenched teeth.

"Right here." Jonathan said with a smirk and signaled to, what Corrine thought of as, one of the heavies. The hefty man moved to the side of the room and flicked a switch similar to a normal light switch. The middle of an empty, unpainted wall slid upwards that made Corrine think of a very bizarre garage door. Inside the opening were black iron gates that opened up as well. Alexander let go of his prey. From Corrine's half-standing point, she couldn't see what was there, but she could guess.

A young girl of about twelve lay on the floor. Corrine knew that she was dead. Alexander ran to her.

Anger surged through him. How could someone do such a thing? _A vampyre could,_ he thought. She was only thirteen. She had had a whole life to live. At least she didn't have a mate. That would have been bad news for everyone. His hands shook as he placed her limp head in his lap. He stroked her forehead as he had done so many times before. He couldn't bear another death and not do anything. He couldn't do it again, not without some sort of revenge.

Alexander whipped around and stared straight into Jonathan's eyes. His cold dark eyes. Jonathan gave a small smile. "Terribly sorry chap." He used his normal, thick British accent. Then he turned around and left. Alexander made his way to the door, but was too late for the steel slammed into his face. He growled loudly, and banged on the door. He knew it was useless, but he couldn't control himself.

He turned to see the three prisoners. They had been dragged into the war because of his stupidity. Sorrow swelled inside him. He walked over to the prisoners. Unfortunately, Jonathan had taken the keys.

"I'm sorry," Alexander choked out.

"Sorry for what?" The blonde one answered bluntly.

"I was so stupid to believe he would have given her back alive." Alexander slammed his curled fist against the wall in anger.

"You tried to save your sister. No one can hold that against you."

"What's your name, young one?" Lycan? Alexander said softly. She reminded him a bit of his own sister.

"Corrine. This is my sister Elyse and a friend, JJ. And I'm not that young."

At this Alexander chuckled. "To me you are."

"What you can only be thirty at the most." Corrine said hotly.

"Try three hundred and sixty seven last week."

Corrine swallowed in shock, "Happy belated birthday." She whispered.

"So you're an immortal?" Elyse said, unlike the others, shock did not cover her face.

"Yes. I'm a lycan." Alexander said politely.

"I see. Mr. Smith will absolutely love this." Elyse said sourly.

"Mr. Smith?" Alexander asked, puzzled. 

"I work with a special undercover team for the CIA, Central Intelligence Agency back in the US. About ten years back they recruited me for this classified project. Somehow it involved studying the paranormal. In this case, vampyres and lycans."

"Hmp." Alexander seemed a bit impressed. "And you've learned a lot in those ten years?"

"I guess, but since Viktor's death everyone's working their asses off to see what caused it."

"Selene."

"Who?" Corrine asked.

"Selene, a death dealer killed Viktor. Or I should be saying ex-death dealer."

"His own kin?" Elyse said surprised.

"I shouldn't start there. This whole war started about a thousand years ago, when the lycans were servants of the vampyres. We were called Daylight Guardians, or at least that was what Lucian called us. For almost four hundred years, we tried to fight back, but let's just say we had our own quarrels to deal with on top of it all. Lucian, a lycan servant at the time, fell in love with his master's daughter, Sonja. They both were in love. Viktor, her father, found out and forbid her to see him. She didn't listen, and one day she got pregnant," he made it sound so casual, but it was just past, nothing new. "Viktor, by this time, was thoroughly pissed and ordered her to be executed by sunlight, the worst and most disgraceful punishment a vampire can suffer. Worst of all, he made Lucian watch her burn to ashes, and made the rest of the lycan brethren watch their brother in pain."

"That's disgusting."

"Yeah, so I've heard. Well, by then, all the lycans were united for one cause. You see, Sonja had carried the child of a lycan. Therefore, it would have been the first hybrid. Hundreds of years living like immortals, and there was still more to it than vampyres and lycans. Well one night Viktor came to Lucian and told him of the child he already knew about. That was Viktor's way to torture him. Not only physically, but emotionally. Lucian saw the full moon and transformed, to be blunt about it."

"So ever since then, you've been at war."

Alexander nodded sadly, "You know, the funny part is that there are less than a handful of vampyres who know the reason of the war. Death Dealers just fight in it. They are without a cause, killing us at random, for no reason. Then Selene, ah, one of the most feared Death Dealers to us lycans, found out what really happened to her family. She had a reason to fight in the war. Revenge for her family's death. You see we didn't kill her family. We don't gorge ourselves in humans… most of the time, but Viktor told her otherwise. She found out that it really was him, and she killed him for it."

The three girls looked at him a bit stunned.

"Well that and Michael, but she won't admit that."

"Michael?" Elyse said waking from her trance, "Michael Corvin?"

Alexander wasn't able to answer that question for the silver door was opening. Two of the vampyres walked in formally, and Corrine saw Alexander's muscles tense, preparing to fight. Unfortunately before he could stand one of the men shot Alexander. Corrine screamed for him. Jonathan walked through, smiling at Alexander as he passed by him. He unlocked Elyse chains and lifted her up. "Corvin huh?" He said with a huge grin. "We'll see how much Michael likes having a vampyre for a sister."

Corrine screamed for her sister, but Elyse couldn't hear because of Jonathan hitting her against the head, making her go unconscious. "Take those bullets out, why don't you, that girl is pissing me off."

Corrine shut her mouth obediently as she watched Jonathan take her sister away. Her gaze left her sister and watched at one of the men took out some equipment and dug out the bullets in Alexander's chest. Corrine couldn't help, but whimper silently.

"Shut up, you damned mortal, he'll be good as new." The vampyre growled out. "I can't say the same for your sister though." They left it at that, leaving the bloody bullets scattered on the floor.

_Present_

Michael put Selene on the metal bed. When he had returned to the lycan den, Selene had kicked and moaned for him to release her, but the doctor in him wouldn't give in. The lab was definitely an upgrade from Singe's slab of slime. The white paint on the walls were a bit chipped at the edges, as was the rest of the rooms in the new den.

Selene sat up as soon as she was put down on the examination table. Michael caught her mid-way of this action and placed a hand on her chest. She glared coldly at him. Her icy stare had no effect, surprisingly. The ends of Michael's mouth curved upward. The fact that she was so defenseless and unarmed made Michael want to take her right here, right now. He hadn't seen her this alive in so many nights and it was starting to drive him mad. He reminded himself of a little boy, for once he got candy, he would always want more. He wanted to hear her moan underneath him. He wanted to feel her fingers grip for life under him him. He wanted-

"Apologies." Timothy had interrupted his thoughts, "Keith had just come in to rouse me." Timothy still had black boxer shorts and a tight black undershirt on. He looked nothing like his Austrian father, barring the steel gray eyes, but everything else seemed a bit alien. Timothy had wild red hair and his muscles were thick and toned. He looked more like a rabid hunter than a doctor. In fact, he reminded Michael of the lycans' later ancestors from pictures in the books that were on the bookshelf in Michael's room. "Apparently Keith saw you come in and he came for me." He looked a bit irritated, but it was all gone in moments.

Timothy reached for thin rectangular glasses and walked towards Selene. He touched her wrist, and by reflex she pulled it back and stiffened her body to prepare to defend herself.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Selene," Timothy tried. "I became a doctor so I could help people. It just so happens, I am also your enemy. Kind of like Michael," Timothy said ironically and glanced at his leader.

"Michael's not my enemy," Selene blurted out before she could stop the words rushing out of her.

"Isn't he?" Timothy asked with a bemused tone. "So it seems." He spoke more so to himself than to the company. Timothy grinned. "But you learned to trust him. You learned to love him no matter what he is. I hope you can do the same with me." He turned away. Then thought of something, "Minus the whole love thing." His ears turned a slight pink.

Selene listened to him. She didn't have to trust him, but she could at least put her arms down.

"Thank you," Timothy took this as a sign to continue his procedure. He placed warm hands on her cold right wrist. He made the annoying 'hm's' and 'ah's' for a few seconds. Selene felt Michael become impatient next to her. _Always in a rush, _she thought, and the tips of her mouth curled. His hands played around with her skin stretching and pinching it. She felt like she was getting some bizarre massage instead of a check up. She looked up at Timothy as he went through some kind of routine. She watched as his eyes went wide. His eyes tried to go back to normal without notice, but Selene caught him. He turned away to one of the cabinets, and pulled something out. He tossed it to Selene, who caught it in mid-air. _Blood_.

Selene was speechless. She knew this wouldn't be the cloned blood she was used to. No, this would be real blood. _Probably from a vampyre on top of that! How disgusting!_ Revolted, she put the blood back on a small work table next to the white-sheeted bed.

Timothy looked up from his book he was drowning himself in and made an amused face, "Drink Selene. You've lost a lot of blood."

"I don't particularly like drinking from someone I may have known," She said sarcastically, but her face seemed to go a bit whiter, if possible.

This comment made Timothy grin again. "You may look at us like we're some kind of animal," Timothy walked over to her from the desk, "But we're not. I assure you."

"Really?" Selene said dryly.

Timothy ignored the ruse remark and looked at Michael. "Ever wondered where donated blood goes?"

Michael frowned, but he seemed to have a distant, delighted face. "Yeah, the nurses were extremely superstitious. They thought vampyres took the blood."

"Not so far from the truth." Timothy shared a smile. "No, we're not rich enough to make our own blood." Selene thought he was trying to mock her kin, but he showed no signs of such emotion. "So in other words, it _is_ human blood, but you're good."

Selene looked at the blood bag again. Her hand reached for it cautiously as if it were a snake and was unsure if it was dead or not. She slowly bit into the bag and drank. The blood tasted metallic and- "Cold!" Selene swallowed a mouthful and grimaced.

"Sorry princess, but that's all we can manage if it isn't alive." Timothy went back to the heavy green book on his desk.

At the word 'princess' Selene's face changed from disgust to anger. It suddenly dawned on her that this is how the lycans lived. They weren't mindless, blood hungry hunters. They didn't live off of humans like as the vampyres were led to believe. As she had been she led to believe. _Damn Viktor!_ She cursed at him silently. She finished the blood bag and knew Timothy was right. For centuries, she had been Viktor's princess. She had been his puppet, Used in an effort to destroy the guilt he felt over killing his daughter. _Sonja._ She was burned, the highest punishment given to a vampyre, for love. She loved a lycan. He killed his own daughter because of a lycan. Because of Lucian. Because of Charli.

Selene's thoughts were broken when a sharp pain pierced her skin. She let out a sharp gasp as Timothy drew blood just above the crook in her right arm. She looked at Michael. His eyes didn't seem to move from her, which made her somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well." Timothy once again interrupted her thoughts. It was becoming an exasperating habit. "I'll check your blood, and research it."

"Immortals don't get sick, Timothy." The name felt alien on her tongue.

"I know, Selene." Timothy rolled his eyes. "But whatever was in that bullet made you sick, and we can't have that. Especially if it can be contagious. We can't have the whole pack sick, now, can we?" Timothy smiled. Somehow. Timothy made her feel comfortable in this situation of being the only vampyre in a lycan den. It was almost the same calm feeling she had with Michael.

Timothy gave her leave so he could do some research. Michael almost reached for Selene's hand, but thought better of it. Instead, he beckoned her to follow him through the concrete tunnels.

Now that Selene was out of the lab, her thoughts went to something else. Michael probably had a few questions as to why she left the den. How would she explain it? He had to know. _It's partly his fault. _She accused, but the scent was real. What the hell was she going to now? That scent wasn't just a vampyre or a lycan, it was both. And the only way that could happen is…

"This is where you've been sleeping the past few days." Michael opened a door. It was the only door she had seen since they made a left turn some ten minutes ago.

Selene gave a quick nod of acknowledgement and walked into the room. She remembered that cold night where she woke, up only to puke from the disgusting candle smell, and then realize that she had been carrying…

"Um, Selene." Selene looked up realizing she had been standing still with Michael looking at her. She expected the questions. _Bring 'em on._

"I talked to Keith while you were… unconscious. He says that the lycans had somewhat of a safe house as well. He says there's one in the states. If you want to leave… you can. I won't stop you."

"What?" Selene's eyes went wide in shock. She had expected questions, but not this. "Michael, what are you talking about."

Michael went on, "Well you left, and I thought it was because I brought you to a lycan den." Michael took his eyes away from her, which made her feel tense. "And I completely understand," Michael said, rushed. "I'll take care of Timothy and this bullet thing."

"Michael," Selene spoke his name softly. "I don't need you to protect me."

"I'm not. I'm giving you a way out of this war. Out of this life." Michael still felt Selene's feelings, thoughts, emotions. He knew that this was her life, and she hated it, but it was all she knew. He wanted to give her something better than what Viktor offered her.

"I don't need a way out of this war." Selene said stubbornly. "It's all I know, Michael," she whispered.

"I know." Michael said sadly. "So did you, did you want to go back?"

"Back where?" She said half confused.

"Ordoghaz." Michael looked down.

"No!" Selene said a bit more quickly then she would have liked. "I like being here," she said embarrassed, "With you." Where the hell did that come from? She knew it all along. She knew her feelings. She had been afraid to show them. This is what started the war. The forbidden love that went on between Sonja and Lucian.

"Selene," Michael said huskily.

"I'm sorry I left." She had to tell him what she really felt. It was a need that was deep down inside of herm and she couldn't hold it inside anymore. She didn't want to tell him about it. She didn't want it even to be mentioned.

Michael stepped closer to her. All these thoughts running through his head made him so confused, but he looked deep into Selene's eyes and he found a serenity that he never saw in anyone. Why had she left? What did the bullet do to her? Did she actually care for Michael as much as he hoped? The last one he could answer. It was obvious she felt something, but there were more concerning questions running through his head. What would she do if he stepped even closer? What would she do if he kissed her? If she fought back, would he stop? At their closeness, he didn't know if he could control his emotions now.

He put a clammy hand on her pale cheek. He heard her heart skip a beat. He leaned forward and pressed his warm lips against her cold ones. He craved the coldness. He hungered for her lips. He yearned for her body.

She responded with the same longing. Michael's hand drifted to the back her leather suit. He fumbled a bit with the leather laces. Selene leaned in for her own kiss as he undressed her. Michael carried her to the bed. He practically tore off his sweats and shirt. He pressed himself against her. Just looking at her lying naked on the bed aroused him. Selene let out an uncontrollable moan. 

She gasped as he entered her. A warm feeling flowed through her. This was the only time she ever felt warm, even when she was against Michael's body.

The only time she was ever warm…

A/N: So I thought I may leave off there. On a good note… oh I can't wait for the next chapter… I've got such a mean cliffy for you all…. Oh and sorry about the whole "24 hours earlier thing. I posted chapter 19 without telling everyone what happened… my bad…Oh and this story is going to last forever and ever and ever and ever echo's away and moose looks sad about it well she is sad about it… I _do _have other fics you know?

Sorry I couldn't post this earlier… I've been in Mexico… but now school starting, so you need not worry about it! Eternal life will go on **stands in a super hero position **

"And CUT!" man in director's chair yells.


	21. Szent Janos Korhaz

Chapter 21: Szent Janos Korhaz

Riea gasped and muttered, "Shit." She steadily made her way towards the forming crowd. It wasn't everyday some random person was thrown out of a car already unconscious in Budapest.

_No, that's every other day._ She tried to think but all thoughts came to her humorlessly.

She weaved her way through unnoticeably and kneeled down next to the girl. Instinctively, she pulled the collar of the girl's shirt aside, and peeked. _What in the hell?_ There was definitely an unusual bite. Most likely from an immortal, but the round bite marks were small. Unlike the huge, messy, red lycan bites, and the wide, clean bites of a vampyre, it was small and round, but messy. The very odd thing was that it was not light or dark red. The blood, in fact, oozed a black, purple color, and the bite definitely wasn't recent; she could tell because of by the tiny traces of crusted, dried blood around the edges.

All focus was on this girl until Riea's attention was drawn elsewhere. A strong man in a navy blue suit pulled her away. He and three other likely-dressed males broke up the crowd and began testing the girl for vital signs.

"She's still breathing. She's alive," one called out to the rest. Riea couldn't hear anything after that because of the Hungarian police, backing everyone away from the obscene scene.

Another man checked her pockets of her jacket and whispered, this time loud enough for Riea to hear, "Her name's Elyse Corvin. She's an American."

Riea's eyes shot wide open in horror. She took a small whiff to make sure, before she was pushed out of reach. _Hybrid?_ It didn't make any sense, but she could only trust one person at this time. At this thought, she ran like hell.

"_So where is this so called secret hideout?" Riea asked curiously._

_Charli looked at her with a secretive smile. She still limped, and her cuts were bleeding, but the ooze had been reduced tremendously. "You remember that oriental restaurant we tried?"_

"_Yeah, vaguely."_

"_Well it's about a street down from there."_

"_Oh, where all those really nice Victorian houses are?"_

"_Exactly! That same street with the so-called lycan street name."_

She'd have to go to the lycan den._ Fun times, ain't it?_ she thought with humor. That was all she had at this point. Humor. _Great!_

"Now which street was it?" she asked herself as she ran past the oriental restaurant and the convenience store. She translated the words into English as she read them.

"Joshua, no. Green crescent, no. Moonlight!" She remembered the time Charli spoke of the street and how it was an actual lycan who named the street. Riea turned on the street and it then hit her like a bomb. She could smell the lycans from here.

"Well Riea, it's nice to know you have a death wish when you go into places like this." She rolled her eyes. She _was_ turning into Charli.

She lost the feeling in her legs somewhere between the porch steps and ringing the doorbell. She thought it was odd that the lycans had a doorbell. It was very easy for someone to break into a house like this. Why were there no guards to tell that a vampyre was here?

A large man with way too much muscle answered the door. _That's why, _she thought. Vampyres depended on guns, but with the kind of paychecks that they got, it was easy. The lycans however were slaves for the better part of their existence. They had always depended on their brute wolf-like strength.

The moment he had answered the door, three lycans came to his side. They all were different sizes, but all with a deathly glare. She whispered, "Parlé?"

In a flash, she was sent whirling through the air. Her head banged against the wall and she fell to the floor. A young man with natural dark red hair that shimmered orange in the light ran to Riea. He had a lean body, but he was definitely strong. He pinned her against the wall, his hand against her throat.

"I hope this isn't the welcome committee." It was stupid to make friendly with these lycans, but it was all she had.

"Only for you." The male grinned.

"Much appreciated, but not needed." Riea attempted to move, but it didn't work. The lycan had her pinned, and made no effort to make the situation/position comfortable. She winced as he pressed against her, harder now.

"What brings you to the dirty side of town, vampyre?" He spat out her breed like it was a disease.

"I need to see Michael." She forced herself not to sound desperate.

"Michael?" He spoke the name as if it was alien, but he seemed to tighten her grip with intense curiosity.

"It's urgent." She didn't really want to give specifics, merely because she didn't know exactly how things went on around here. She wanted to speak with Michael, just to be safe.

"Who are you?" The immortal asked, ignoring her pressing matter.

"Who are you?" Riea's eyes narrowed and she tried hard not to be cocky.

"Calvin, and that's all you need to know. Now I repeat myself. Who are you?" Calvin looked deep into her eyes as if he would find the answer there.

"Sabriella, but I've been called Riea since I can remember."

"What's up with you people and nicknames?" Calvin rolled his eyes, but didn't relent on the death grip. Riea thought she saw a flicker of amusement, but it didn't last more than a second.

"Can I just please speak with Michael?" Riea asked, still stubborn about being desperate.

"Let me hear you scream, and maybe I'll just see if I can reach him." He no longer hid the identity of his leader.

"Beg for it." Riea was not a person to be pushed far, and now her fear and anxiety was turned to a sort of anger.

"Enough! What is this about?" A young man walked into the room, and instantly Riea knew it was Michael. She was partly relieved to see him, but she also dreaded telling him the news.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" he demanded. He didn't seem to be in the best mood, which slightly disturbed Riea. He gave the slightest twitch with his fingers and the lycan let down no down off his death grip.

The young man put her down and she brushed herself off. She looked down. "Riea." She paused. "Sir."

"Sir?" Calvin looked from his leader to Riea in slight bewilderment.

Michael ignored this. "Riea?" he repeated the name and thought for a moment.

"Michael, there's no time to waste. They have another hybrid." Riea didn't want to say too much in the presence of the others, but she needed Michael's attention. And that certainly got his attention. In only a few steps, he was within inches of her face. She took a quick breath and held it.

Before Michael to force her to say anything else, the lycans attention was drawn to another subject, not her. Another vampyre. Selene, clad in her Death Dealer leather, walked towards Michael and Riea. It took Riea a bit of time to recognize who she was. She remembered the gatherings, and parties she had attended in Budapest. Selene was rarely seen at the parties, and was never seen in a dress, but Riea could recognize those calm, determined clicks of her boots anywhere. As Selene came closer, Riea could sense her hesitance.

A few of the lycans disregarded the newcomer, but for the majority, which appeared to be more than two dozen, they turned their heads, and from the disgusted looks and appalled feelings, Riea could tell it wasn't a welcome, but she couldn't really hold that against them because she knew all to well a vampyres welcome to a lycan would be much worse than this. Selene stepped next to Michael. She gave only a hint of surprise as she realized what stood in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" Selene asked wonderingly, but her tone was soft and demanding with a strong British accent just as many of the vampyres had.

"Riea. I'm Griffin's daughter." Riea did not act as though Selene was superior. Although Selene was a Death Dealer and thought very highly of among the coven, she was no longer a part of it. But Riea did something that took Selene in complete and utter surprise. She put her hand out, which made Selene look at it as if it were a mythical creature rather than an immortal. Selene looked back at Riea warily and shook the hand with a questioning look. "It's an honor to meet you, and it's about time too, after all the stories I've heard."

"Why?"

"You killed Viktor," Riea said simply. She spoke with as much distaste as she could muster. She knew that Selene had viewed herself has his daughter, as did Viktor. The livid faces of the lycans changed somewhat, as if they were reminded why most of them are still alive.

"And you are a legend among my bedtime stories." Riea grinned.

"Griffin's daughter, huh?" Selene asked, again with much amusement.

Michael seemed to calm down a bit about the intruder. "What's this about the hybrid?" Selene looked up at Michael. Riea seemed to remember why she was there, and her anxious emotions all came rushing back. "Her name. It's something you don't hear everyday. Elisa, I think?"

Michael looked at her oddly, and then his eyes went wide. "Elyse?"

"Yes!" Riea cried. Everyone looked at them as if they had gone daft. "They're taking her to the ER! She's been bitten!"

"What?!" he asked incredulously. "Are you sure she's hybrid?"

"I don't recognize the bite," Riea answered, as if this was her explanation. Michael was quick to move out. He ran to the chair and grabbed his leather coat.

"What is this all about, Michael?" A new man entered with the same sort of wild red hair as Calvin

"Timothy, I have to run." Michael gave a split second thought. "It's my sister." Michael knew that the lycans would approve if it was for family.

* * *

Charli sighed heavily. She lay on her stomach, the silky green grass underneath her, her head cradled in her crossed arms. At her sigh, Gavin pulled her closer to him, his hand around her waist. He stroked her skin and kissed her shoulder blades. She turned, and his hand trailed to her stomach and he stroked her again. She jerked and began to laugh.

"Stop, that tickles."

"It does, does it?" Gavin asked, amused, and kept stroking. Charli jerked again and turned to him.

"It does." She acted as if it really did bother her, but Gavin was smarter than that.

"Mmhmp," Gavin grumbled, defeated, and rose to place a kiss on her lips. Gavin pulled away. "I think we should get back. It's going to be daylight soon." He spoke lazily.

"I guess." Charli sighed, but made no attempt to move.

Gavin laughed and lay back down next to her. Charli put her head on his shoulder, and he automatically played with the strands of her long hair.

"Hey Charli?"

"Hm?" she asked, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Her eyes opened slowly as she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"For leading you to believe that I was with someone else."

"Well, it wasn't as if I hadn't thought it could happen. Two centuries is a long time, even by immortal standards."

"Or when you're in love?" he suggested.

"Or when you're in love," she agreed.

"You know I love you?" he asked stupidly.

"If you didn't, I wouldn't be feeling this happy over sex," she responded sarcastically.

Gavin propped himself on his elbow. "And what gives you that much experience? You've only done it twice, and I don't call that experience." He laughed.

"Well, you know"

Gavin went quiet. She had told him a few nights ago that she had been raped years ago in New York. "Yeah you did tell me." 

"Well it wasn't likeâ€ but" She paused nervously. "It was considered rape."

"I know. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Gavin partially hoped she wouldn't explain.

"You know if Marcus goes along with this plan that Riea's been talking to me about, I may have to go back to the States."

"Why? What's Marcus's plan?" Gavin shot up in surprise.

"He's been contacting every coven he knows of and every vampyre who has ever run away from a coven." Charli turned away, sadly.

"What is wrong with him?" Gavin asked incredulous while he dressed. "I think he's gone completely mental."

"Oh, he's far past mental," Charli said, and began dressing herself as well, "And I thought I was the only immortal to do that." She rolled her eyes.

Gavin smiled, and stepped up to Charli. "You dropped something." He took off her pendant and leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers as he snapped the pendant back around her neck. Charli drew away and she held the precious jewel. She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I have something for you too," she responded.

"Really." Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it's back at the den," she replied and gave a look of slight sorrow. "I never really knew what it was. I just knew I couldn't let it go."

Gavin smiled flashing brilliant white teeth.

* * *

"Yeah, Michael, I'll be here," Timothy assured his friend.

Michael looked at Riea to guide him. She gave a short nod and took a peek over at Selene. She had not said anything, but Riea saw her check for weapons. Selene knew not to say anything. This situation she was used to, and Riea thought silently that she may have wanted something like this to happen.

Michael headed toward the door when Riea cut him off. "We're going to need help."

"What?" Michael swerved around and stared blankly.

"A team of lycans." Riea said each word slowly.

"Why?"

"This is a bleeding hospital Michael. I don't think they'll let us take a patient away from them." Riea said exasperated.

Michael quirked an eyebrow up. "Which hospital did they take her to?"

"St. John's. Why?"

Then it dawned on Riea

A/N: God this is going SOOOOO slow and I want to get to something new something better.

Ah well

Adalon: Thanks, xenocharm told me all about it urg if she could only get through the first like 3 or 4 chapters sorry I'm going so slow.. You know how school is, and it's going to be slower now that you can't edit right away! Arg!

Khayla: Don't you get enough Gavin??? Uh stupid question well he'll be in here soon enough.

Damn now I'm pissed I just thought of a grand idea but it's going to take like 5 more freaking chapters or more URG!

I hate myself... but I love myself to much to end my life so do not fret people fret I love that word fret! Fret! FRET! Ok lets chill

Moosey


End file.
